A Battle They Could Never Win
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Cecilia aka Black Velvet is a pirate whose skilled with a sword, but what would happens if she meets someone with a greater skill in sword fighting and the man of her dreams? Zoro/ZoloxOC
1. Chapter 1

The seagulls cry out as a strong wind blew across the sea, causing the Jolly Roger to flutter helplessly. A woman slowly drug her pointer finger across the bulwark of her ship and looked at it, while rubbing the dust in between her fingers together.

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?" the woman demanded with a small frown on her face.

"A thousand pardons Lady Alvida!" The man cried who was obviously at fault of doing a bad job at cleaning shouted. "I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship…! I'll clean everything all over again from top to bottom! Please-!" the man cried horror in his quaking voice.

"Please what…?" Alvida asked, turning to him.

"Please not the iron mace! I-I don't want to die!" His cry had no effect on Alvida as she slung her weapon, hitting the man's face in the process.

"Koby! Who is the fairest of all the seas?" She snarled.

"You are of course! No one compares to you!" Koby, the cabin boy, answered while sweating and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Correct! And that is why I will not tolerate anything dirty! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am. Understand?" Koby got down on his knees, shaking life a leaf. "Remember Koby, were it not for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! So don't push your luck!"

"Y-Yes…that's very kind of you!" Koby whined.

A young woman looked up from her sitting place, a dark shadow over her eyes. She was the only other woman on the ship but couldn't care less about that.

She was a beautiful peach-skinned nineteen-year-old woman with long mid-calf dark violet hair which was pulled back into a low ponytail with two pieces of her hair fall on her chest and a pair of grayish-black eyes that any man would get lost in.

She had on a black belly tank top, a pair of bluish-green mini jean shorts with ripped edges and a black belt, a pair of black combat boots that fell below her knees, a black choker with a silver cross necklace attached, a silver armband on her left arm, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of dangling silver crescent moon earrings.

She stared at Alvida as the woman stopped in front of her while she continued to shout orders. Thinking about it, Alvida reminded her of a frog but uglier. She was a fat, round woman with tons of freckles.

Koby, the Cabin boy, wasn't any prettier with his pink mushroom cut hair and big bottle cap glasses, he was your everyday run of the mill nerd.

She watched with a small frown as Alvida proceeded to kick him. The windbag just couldn't stop herself from shouting at him again. Koby ran off to do who knows what, just as his master commanded. It was around this time that Alvida noticed the young woman staring at her and quickly turned her glare on her. "What do you want Black Velvet?" she snapped, her name coming out like dirt on her tongue.

"Nothing Cap'n." She state with a voice that was mysterious and beautiful at the same time before picking up her red sheathed sword with the black and red handle and walked away. She didn't notice that Alvida glared even harder at her for a bit before turning around and snapping more orders.

* * *

Black Velvet leaned against the ship's side, closing her eyes. She listened to the sound of seagulls barking at one another and the waves hitting the horrid ship she's now occupied. Finding it almost unbearable, she got up to her feet and after stretching her muscles, she walked right off the ship and onto Alvida's island.

As she follows along the shore line, she ran into Koby who was rolling a barrel. She raised an eyebrow as he noticed you, frozen on his feet. "B-Black Velvet!" She just stared at him. "I…I was just…that is I f-found this b-barrel…barrel on the beach. I-I was t-taking it to the storage room."

Her only reply was a nod before walking right past the boy, who flinched as she passed. It took all of her will power not to burst out laughing.

When Koby was out of sight, Black Velvet let out a large sigh and threw her arms up in to the air. "Man! I've been here for at least a year and I still can't stand that old hag's voice!" She yawned almost catlike. "Guess it's time to find a new Captain."

Sighing once more, she rubbed her neck while trying to get all the cramps out of the muscles. Just as she was about to continue on her trip around the island, a loud scream caught her attention making her turn back to the ship with a raised eyebrow.

She trotted back to the ship and saw Alvida had destroyed the storage room. "Black Velvet! Where have you been?" Alvida shouted.

"On a walk." She replied.

"Well, while you were gone, that traitor Koby brought a bounty hunter on to the island! It's Roronoa Zolo!"

She looked over at her and looked a bit confused, as she tilts her head to the side. 'Koby brought a bounty hunter? Was that why he was so scared when I saw him? And Roronoa Zolo no doubt! It doesn't add up, last I've heard about him, he was arrested by the Navy.' She wondered, looking in to the forest where Alvida had said Koby and the Bounty Hunter had gone.

"Black Velvet! I want you to find them!" She nodded before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Black Velvet run straight in to the forest with her sword in her hand and a small frown on her lips. 'If it really was Pirate Hunter Zolo, I would be in trouble.' She thought to herself.

She knew she was a good in street fighting, but her sword fighting skills they're nothing compared to Zoro's skills.

As Black Velvet ran, two voices caught her attention, one she recognized was Koby. She stopped in her hunt and walked the rest of the way to a small clearing, to see Koby and another boy. The boy had short, shaggy black hair with black eyes, wearing a red vest, blue jeans, sandals, and a straw hat on top of his head.

'He's definitely no Zolo.' She didn't even see a weapon on the boy.

The two didn't seem to notice her yet so she took the advantage and started forward. She took this time to unsheathe her sword which her blade was silver and shining before pointing it at the back of the black haired boy's neck.

"Aagh! It's Black Velvet!" Koby screamed. Black Velvet stared rather coldly at the two of them, neither one of them moved a muscle.

"Black Velvet, huh?" The boy asked. She didn't move at all, just kept her sword in between the two of them. "I've never heard that name before."

She pressed the sword a bit dipper in to the boy's neck, just enough to draw even the tiny bits of blood. She couldn't stop herself when the boy showed no reaction what so ever. Koby was at a complete lost when the two of them suddenly smiled.

Chuckling lightly, she sheathed her sword back, the boy turning around to face her. "Who are you?" Black Velvet asked.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy." She snorted a bit, still having the small smile on her face.

"Is that so? Name fits you well Monkey D. Luffy. My name is Cecilia aka Black Velvet. And what might you be doing here Monkey?"

"I got caught in a whirlpool!" Luffy answered a huge grin covering basically the whole lower part of his face.

She gave him an odd look before shrugging. "You don't hear that one every day." She snorted before turning to look over at Koby, who was still in shock and his mouth wide open.

"You might want to close your mouth before something flies in to it," She state pointing at him. Koby quickly shut his mouth, a blush consuming his face. She graces the boy with a smile before leaning up against a tree. It was now that her eyes landed on the…thing in the water.

"Ummm…what is that?" Cecilia asked while pointing at it.

"My boat." Koby whispered.

"A boat? More like a coffin."

"That's what I said!" Luffy laughed.

Cecilia smiled at him once more before getting up off the tree and walking over to them. She noticed Koby was shaking again.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were saying. Luffy is it true you want to go to the Grand Line?"

Luffy nodded his head up and down really fast. "Not just that! But I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Cecilia took a look as if Luffy had grown two heads. "No kidding?" She asked. Luffy nodded. A huge smile broke out on her face. "Well, then I wish you the best of luck."

"Black Velvet, you agree with him! But the Grand Line is a place where all pirates die!"

"First of all, you can call me Cecilia. Second, that's actually not true Koby. I've meet a few pirates who've gone and come back from there."

Luffy's eyes turned to sparkles as he turned to Cecilia. "Really?" She nodded.

"But guys!"

"Koby I told you. I've set myself to become the King of the Pirates! And if I die trying…then at least I tried!" Cecilia smile softly at the boy in front of her.

Koby stared at him his eyes filling with admiration. A sudden noise caught her attention, making the smile basically fall right off her face.

'Well…this is going to be interesting. Maybe teaming up with Alvida is finally going to get useful.' Cecilia smirked a bit as Koby suddenly got tears in his eyes.

"Maybe…I can be like that! If I'm willing to risk my life trying…"

"Huh?" Luffy and Cecilia asked.

"…Maybe it's possible! Do you think I can join the Marines?" Koby suddenly shouted at the both of them. "We'll end up being enemies…but I want to join the Marines and fight the bad guys! It's been my dream since I was a little kid! Luffy do you think I can do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy asked not even fazed.

"Well, I'm gonna do it! What have I got to lose! I don't wanna be a miserable Cabin boy my whole life! Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dreams! I'll join the Marines…and then…I'll capture Alvida!"

Cecilia groaned, causing the boys looked over at her. "Not a smart thing to shout when you're on her island dumbass." She mumbled.

She wasn't surprised at all when the said woman pirate appeared out of nowhere bashing down her mace on to Koby's 'boat'. "Who are you going to capture runt?" She demanded.

Cecilia quickly slip an emotionless face on as Koby's boat was broken in to smithereens. "Here's your chance boy." She said to Luffy. "You got to gain everyone's respect and fear to become Pirate King." Luffy looked over at her for a bit before nodding.

"You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me?" Alvida shouted seeming to pop a vessel in her forehead. "Is that the bounty hunter you hired? Well he certainly isn't Roronoa Zolo!"

Cecilia watched as the rest of the crew appeared behind their Captain. "So I'll give you one chance to repent. Who is the fairest through-out all the seas! Answer me!"

Koby was sweating from head to toe as he smiled uneasy. "Heh Heh Heh! Lady Alvida, you—"

"Hey who's the tough looking old biddy?" Luffy asked making everyone stare at him like he had grown two heads.

All of them suddenly froze when they heard an odd 'phhf' sound. Everyone turned to Cecilia seeing her with a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with laughter. Alvida popped a few more vessels seeing this.

"How dare…" one of her crew mates started.

"No way!"

"Luffy take it back!" Koby screamed.

"Through-out all of the seas Lady Alvida is…" Koby suddenly got a look of realization on his face. "Lady Alvida is…Lady Alvida is the ugliest old hag of all!"

Cecilia burst out laughing, not able to take it anymore with Luffy joining her.

"You little-!" Alvida screamed as Koby cried out for his life.

"Good for you Koby!" Luffy smirked pushing Koby out of the way.

"It makes no difference to me!" Alvida says bringing her mace down on Luffy.

Cecilia didn't even lift a finger. 'If Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates, he has to beat someone like Alvida.' She thought.

She raised an eyebrow when Alvida brought down her mace on top of Luffy's head.

"You're all going to die!" No one said anything for a moment as Alvida just stood there with her mace on top of Luffy's head. A small smile on Cecilia's lips when a huge smirk came across Luffy's face.

"That didn't hurt! 'Cause I'm made of rubber!" Luffy laughed.

"Impossible! No one survives the Iron Mace!" Alvida screamed.

"You've gotta be kidding!" the crew shouted.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy called out while stretching his arm out in a very odd way. "PISTOL!"

Cecilia's eyes went wide as Luffy's fist flew in to Alvida's face sending her flying.

"H-His arm stretched like rubber!"

"Captain! He beat Lady Alvida! He's not human!"

Luffy got a serious face on and pointed at the crew. "Give Koby a dinghy! He's gonna join the Marines!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the crew shouted quickly going to do as Luffy shouted.

Luffy laughed while tears dropped down Koby's face. "You're never going to be a true navy officer if you keep crying," Cecilia said softly to Koby, who nodded and whipping his tears away.

**If you want to see a picture of Cecilia, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Such nice weather!" Luffy cried out to the sky and seagulls on the boat that Koby and Cecilia were in.

"We'll reach an island with a Marines base if we stay on this course." Kody announced.

"Ehh...Koby, you're amazing." Luffy turned to Cecilia. "And thanks for wanting to come along with us, Cecilia."

She smiled at the grinning boy. "No problem. Alvida was getting annoying for my taste. Besides, I thought with you as a Captain, this journey will be a blast."

"Are we really going to reach our destination?"

"Of course." Koby replied. "It's the most basic skill for people who sail." Luffy laughed.

"You know, Luffy, if you keep randomly float around in the sea, you'll never become a great pirate. You should find a great navigator before heading to the Grand Line." Cecilia said, but Luffy continued to laugh.

"This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy. He's held there." Luffy and Cecilia looked at Koby. "That famous pirate hunter...Roronoa Zoro!"

"Hey, Cecilia, what do you know about him?" Luffy asked.

"Not much, but from what I heard he's like a beast hungering for blood and lives only for the bounty; he also slits every one of enemy's throats. He's like a demon in a human body. I say that's a load of bull." She explained as she leaned to the side with her hands behind her head. "By the way, Luffy, did you eat the Fruit of the Gum-Gum tree?"

"Sure did!" Luffy pulled the side of his mouth and stretched it before letting go.

"Impressive."

* * *

The three of them arrived at an island. Once Cecilia got off the boat, she looked around the island until her eyes stopped a huge stripped building in the middle. "We're here! The town where the Marines are!" Luffy shouted.

After Koby tied down the boat and Cecilia grabbed her sword, the three of them walked around the town while looking at the stands.

"Hey Luffy, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew." Koby whined.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet..." Luffy said.

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Koby shouted.

"Koby, you can't trust every Marine you see. Most of them aren't even the good guys." Cecilia said.

They saw Luffy taking a bite of a delicious looking pear. "Mmm, good!" He paid the kind salesman. "I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base." After Luffy said that, everyone around him freaked out.

"It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here." Koby whispered before the three of them continued their way to the base.

"Anyways, let's head to the base. You want to join the Marines, right?" Luffy asked Koby.

"Yes...but I'm not ready yet. I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base." After Koby said, everyone around them started to freak out again.

Koby stared at them with a sweat drop on the back of his head while Cecilia covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

They went back to walk with Luffy and Cecilia laughing their butts off. "This is a very interesting town."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Cecilia said to Luffy.

"That's strange." Koby said after Luffy and Cecilia calmed down. "I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain?"

"Like I said, not every Marine is the good guy."

"This really worries me..." Koby mumbled.

"Maybe they just like to do that." Luffy suggested.

"I don't think so." Cecilia said.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance to the Marine base. "Alright, this is it." Luffy said.

"I'm finally here!" Koby said with tears at the corner of his eyes. "This is where we part, Luffy, Cecilia, even though it's only been a short..." He looked to his side to see no Luffy or Cecilia.

He looked around and saw them up on top of the wall that surrounded the base. "Ah, Luffy, Cecilia! What are you doing?"

"Where is that demon?" Luffy wondered while putting a hand above his eyes to see better.

"He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside." Koby said.

"There he is!" Luffy said before he and Cecilia jumped off the wall and went to a different wall. "See, that guy."

Koby joined them on top of the wall. "He can't be here..."Koby mumbled before he looked straight ahead and his eyes were wide.

The three of them saw a guy tied up to a cross by his arms and waist. He wore a white shirt that was covered in dirt and dried blood, a green sash around his stomach, black pants tucked into black boots and a black bandanna.

Cecilia could make out that he had three rings in his ear. 'So that's Roronoa Zoro. He looks to be about my age.' Cecilia thought to herself.

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" Luffy asked while pointing at Zoro.

"Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think will happen if we let him go? I'm sure he'll kill you, Luffy!" Koby shouted.

"I don't think he'll have a problem. Luffy is pretty tough from what he did to Alvida." Cecilia said.

"Hey, you guys."

They turned to the tied up Zoro, which freaked out Koby. "You're bothering me...Get lost." He said.

"Luffy, if you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how many lives you or Cecilia have." Koby stopped when he and others noticed a ladder and a little girl.

She had short brown hair tied in small pigtails and was wearing a blue and green stripped dress and red shoes. Cecilia noticed that she had something in her arms. The little girl turned to them and pressed a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. She looked side to side before putting down a rope and climbed down.

Once on the ground, she ran towards Zoro. "That's dangerous! Luffy, Cecilia, please stop her! She'll be killed!" But neither of them moved a muscle and decided to watch the scene.

"What?" Zoro asked.

The little girls just smiled and said, "Aren't you hungry? I made you some onigiri."

"You're gonna be killed, shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though." She showed him two rice balls. "Here! This is my first time...But I made it with all my heart."

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro snapped while trying his hardest not to look at the food. "You're annoying! Hurry up and go home."

"But..."

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!"

"You shouldn't be bullying kids."

Everyone turned to a door of some sort on the other side of the wall and saw a very odd person. He wore a dark purple almost black suit with an odd pink cuff, collar, and white shoes. His blonde hair was cut in a way that had been out of style for centuries. The two people on each of his sides were guards that were Marines.

"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro." The blonde guy taunted. Cecilia noticed that Zoro was giving him an evil glare that could kill him.

"And another weird guy appears." Luffy said.

"Thank goodness. They're Marines so I'm sure that girl will be fine now." Koby said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Cecilia said.

"Hey, that onigiri look pretty good." The blonde guy took a rice ball and ate it.

"No!"

Suddenly, he spit it out of his mouth. "Nasty! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!" He shouted at the girl.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet."

"Take that." The guy started to stomp on the rice balls and it took Cecilia's will power not to go over the wall and kill him with her sword.

"Stop! Stop!" The girl cried.

"What a horrible thing..." Koby said.

Once the guy stopped what he was doing, Cecilia saw tears coming out of the girl's eyes. "I tried to make it with all my heart."

The blonde guy sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper from his coat. "You haven't read this poster yet? 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan.'" He laughed when the girl got scared. "Brat, you know who my father is right."

"Father?" Luffy and Cecilia wondered.

"Then he is Captain Morgan's son?" Koby asked.

"Hey, toss this brat out." He commanded a marine, but he didn't do anything because he was shocked. The guy grabbed hold of the marine's shirt and shouted, "I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell me father!"

"Yes! Right away!" The man picked up the girl and said something to her before tossing her over the wall.

Luffy quickly jumped up in the air and grabbed hold of her, breaking her fall with his body.

When Luffy got up, the girl thanked him before Cecilia and Koby dropped down and helped her up as Luffy dusted himself off.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Koby asked. He checked on the girl. "Are you hurt anywhere? What a horrible guy. Does it hurt anywhere?"

The rest of them except for Luffy didn't notice that Cecilia placed his sword on the wall and climbed back on the wall.

* * *

"You bastard."

The man laughed at Zoro, forgetting about the girl. "It seems like you're pretty stubborn, being alive still."

"Yeah, I will live through the entire month."

"Well, do you best." He and his marine guards walked away.

"Ten more days left."

"Only if you live that long."

* * *

"How could he do such a horrible thing? Luffy!" He turned to see Luffy with Cecilia's sword but not Cecilia.

"Not here!"

"She went over the wall." Luffy said while Koby was freaking out.

* * *

Zoro looked in front of him to see Cecilia. "So you're a bad guy, huh?" She asked.

"You're still here?"

"Being publicly humiliated...Are you really strong?" Cecilia taunted.

"Mind you own business!"

Cecilia put her hands behind her and turned to the side, showing her posture. "If I were in your shoes, I would have escaped within three days."

"I'm different from you. I will survive to show them. Definitely."

"Man, what a stubborn guy you are." She shrugged and turned around to leave.

"Wait a sec."

"Huh?"

Zoro stared down at the now smashed food. "Can you get that?"

Cecilia knelled down to her knees and picked it up. "You're really going to eat it?"

"Shut up and give it to me!"

She tossed the dirty rice ball into his mouth. He started to eat it, but coughed and choked on the dirt. "Here." He looked to see Cecilia holding out an opened water bottle.

"I've gone a while without any food before and I know how bad it is. So drink it." She tilts the bottle as water went down his throat. She stopped when she could tell that he had enough and closed the cap.

"I would just untie you, but you seem pretty set on showing that loser what you're made of. The food and water last you for about a week or so. I better get going, be excepting me or a goofy looking friend of mine next time."

"Wait. Tell her thanks for the food."

She smiled at him brightly. "Sure thing." and that was said, she left him.

* * *

"Really?" Rika, the little girl, asked with her eyes filled with joy.

"Yeah, he ate everything!" Cecilia said after getting her sword back from Luffy.

"I'm so happy!"

"Is Zoro really an evil guy like they said?" Koby wondered.

"No! Well, he is in jail because of us."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked Rika.

"Everything is Helmeppo's fault, Captain Morgan's son. He has a bunch of mean dogs! They attacked me...but Zoro saved me! Besdes, those dogs were running loose and scaring everybody in town! It's been three weeks. That Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there. I...I..." Rika started to cry.

"So that's what happened." Koby finally understands.

Suddenly, there was sound of dishes breaking and some people screamed inside the restaurant and Rika's home. Cecilia walked in to see the blonde guy, Helmeppo, sitting at a table with his foot on top of the fruit basket and two guards behind him.

"I'm hungry! We're all going to eat for free." Cecilia tightens her grip on her sword. "Hey, hurry up and bring some alcohol! What's taking so long? Hurry up!"

Cecilia walked a few steps as she glared at Helmeppo. "Oh, that's right." He said as Rika's mother pours some wine in his glass. "Since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone." He laughed without knowing that Cecilia was so mad that her eyes turned from her grayish-black eyes to purple cat eyes.

She was so mad that she ran towards him and punched him hard on his face. Once he was down, she stomped him on his chest hard and pulled her sword out from it sheath to his neck.

"Wh...who the hell are you?"

"Cecilia, stop it!" Koby and Rika tried to pull her away from Helmeppo.

"He's nothing but trash!" She shouted.

"You...you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!"

"Like I give a rat's ass! I don't care whose son you are!"

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!"

"Why don't you do something yourself?"

"Cecilia, calm down. You shouldn't make the Marines your enemy." Cecilia removes her foot and sheathes her sword.

"I've decided, guy." Both of them turned to Luffy. "I will have Zoro join me!"

Cecilia's eyes turn back to normal before she said, "Hey, Luffy. Listen, if you really want him to be on your crew, you be sure that you won't take no for answer. For that is a true pirate and a great captain." She added a smile.

* * *

"Are you the goofy friend that girl warned me about?" Zoro asked when Cecilia and Luffy were in front of him. "You have too much free time." He said to Cecilia before he noticed her sword in her hand.

"Cecilia is going to untie the ropes, and you will become my comrade." Luffy said.

"What did you say?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

"You part of his crew?" He asked Cecilia, who nodded 'yes'. "I refuse! You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying..."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Cecilia asked.

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?"

"Does it really matter? You've known as an evil pirate hunter."

"I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive and do what I want to do!"

"Is that so?" Luffy asked. He turned to the side with his arms crossed. "But I've already decided that you will be my comrade."

"You can't decide that by yourself!"

"You use a sword, right?" He asked.

"Yeah...but that stupid son took them."

"I'll go get it for you."

"What?"

"So when I return your sword, you will become my comrade."

"You really are dense!"

Cecilia and Zoro watch as Luffy took off running, not caring what Zoro said. "Is he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asked.

"He'll do whatever it takes just to get your swords back. He's just that crazy." Cecilia said with a giggle without knowing that Zoro blushed a little bit from her laughter. "Luffy, the base is the other way!" Cecilia shouted.

Luffy slid to a stop before looking back at the huge building behind her. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy stretch his arms out to get the base faster, going past Zoro who was surprised and Cecilia.

"Be careful, Luffy!" Cecilia shouted.

"That guy...What the hell is he?"

"Just one crazy kid." Cecilia pulled out her sword and put it in front of her.

"You fight with swords too?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I do. All thanks to a wonderful teacher and father. You ready to be set free?"

She raised her sword up in the air and was about to cut the ropes until she heard a voice. "Cecilia!" She turned to see Koby running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after she put her sword down to her side.

"I've come to help you."

"Thanks, but I got this handled."

"But you'll die if you two help me!" Zoro shouted.

"Good grief..."

"I can't stand by and watch these Marines anymore." Koby said. "I want to be a good Marine!"

Cecilia got her sword ready. "Stop! I can't run away! Ten more days left."

"Don't you get it? You will be dead before ten days!" Cecilia shouted.

"What?" Zoro was surprised.

"It's true. Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. That's why Cecilia got mad and punched Helmeppo." Zoro turned to Cecilia who turned her head away to hide her blushed face.

"Luffy and I are now enemies to the Marines right now. I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please...please help me and Luffy." She said after she turned to him.

"Koby, help him with his ropes." Cecilia said before sheathing her sword. Koby started to get the ropes untied.

"I think he and I are the only one who can save you, Zoro. And now...I believe you're the only one who can save Luffy."

"Hold it right there!"

The three of them turned to see an army of marines and a very tall, intimidating man with white-blonde hair and a steel jaw. Cecilia noticed that his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe and the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He's wearing a large, billowing coat like a cape.

'That must be Captain Morgan.' Cecilia thought to herself.

"By the treason you have committed against me...You will all be executed right here."

Cecilia pulled out her sword again; ready to block bullets if needed. "Koby...When I give the word, you run like hell back to the wall and get over." Cecilia whispered.

"But..."

"Don't worry. I won't let them kill anyone." That was caught by surprised to the boys.

"You guys did some interesting things. Do you and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?" Morgan asked.

"I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you...hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!" Zoro shouted.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me. Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing! Aim!" The Marines got their guns ready while Cecilia was ready for them. "Fire!"

She got into a fighting stance as the sound of gun fire overpowered all other sounds. "Now, Koby!"

But he didn't move. He was either paralyzed by fear of just couldn't hear her over the gun fire. Just when the bullets got within blocking distance, Cecilia's eyesight was filled with bright red. Her eyes widen as she stared at the red shirt in front of her.

"You?" Zoro shouted.

"Luffy!" Koby screamed.

"Straw hat!" Morgan snarled.

Luffy's skin stretched backwards because of the bullets, almost hitting Cecilia in the process.

"It won't work!" Luffy laughed as the bullet went flying right back towards the marine. Luckily, the marines dodged the bullets. "I told you, I'm strong!" Luffy said while laughing.

"You...What the hell are you?" Zoro exclaimed.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Become the Pirate King?!" Zoro was shocked at what Luffy told him. "Do you understand what you're saying?"

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King...What else could it mean?" All the marines and Captain Morgan were still in shock at what happened.

"I was surprised too, but Luffy is serious." Koby said.

"Well, that's the kind of person he is. He will become the Pirate King and find One Piece." Cecilia added.

Luffy walked over to Zoro and held out three sword. There were two black sheathed katanas with a white one mixed in with them. "Here, you sword. Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use three swords." Zoro said. Luffy was confused.

"Oh, I see. You practice Santoryu, three-sword style. That's amazing." Cecilia said, which made Zoro blush a bit.

"You'll take them, right? But if we fight together, you'll owe me. Being killed by Marines or coming with me...Which one do you pick?" Luffy asked.

Zoro smirked after he calmed down his face. "You're the son of the devil! Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"Great, you'll be my comrade!" Luffy cheered. "Alright! This is perfect!"

"I get it, now set me free!"

Cecilia and Koby watched as Luffy quickly got to work on the knots, not even bothering with the swords which he would have dropped if Cecilia hadn't caught them.

"What is that guy?" One of the marines asked.

"The bullets were useless."

"The guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human. It seems that he ate one of the devil's fruits." Captain Morgan said.

"Devil's fruit?"

"Treasure of the ocean?"

"Devil's fruit...It is said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable power. The power to breathe fire, the power to create tsunamis; there are many rumors about the devil's fruits. Too many to know which ones are actually true. The secret to this is supposedly hidden in the Grand Line. Without a doubt, that straw hat's power is the power of the devil's fruit!" Captain Morgan explained.

"Umm, hurry!" Koby said to Luffy.

"I can't untie this knot!"

"Stop screwing around!" Cecilia had a sweat drop on the back of her head from the scene.

"It doesn't matter who he is. Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!"

Cecilia turned to the sound of battle cries to see the marines coming towards them with swords in their hands. She gasped before he turned to the boys. "Luffy! They're heading right this way! You've got to hurry!"

"That's weird, the knot is getting tighter." Luffy said.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!"

Cecilia pushed Luffy out of the way and pulled out her sword before bring it down on the ropes. In three flashes, Zoro found himself free. He stared at her with her eyes wide opened. "Don't just stand there!" She threw his swords at him.

He easily caught them and smirked at her. "Thanks."

Cecilia's eyes widen at what she saw. Zoro had thrown one of his sword's handle in his mouth and caught all the marine's blades with his three swords.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Captain Morgan shouted.

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro glared at the men behind him.

'The glares he's been giving are nothing compared to the one he's showing now.' Cecilia thought to herself.

"Make one move and you're dead!" Zoro stated surprisingly clear through his sword.

The marines started to cry, believing every word he said. "I'm so scared!"

Zoro looked up to Luffy with a lighter glare. "I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?" Luffy wondered.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman! If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions, you will end your own life on my sword!"

Luffy didn't seem fazed at all by his threat. He just smiled and said, "The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice! As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Zoro chuckled. "Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint; my name will be heard all over the world!"

"Why are you all just standing there? Execute all of them now!" Captain Morgan shouted.

"Zoro!" Cecilia shouted. He and Luffy turned to see Cecilia in a fighting stance with her sword on her right hand. "Get down!" She orders.

Zoro did as she said before she ran forward. When she was close enough, she stabbed her sword to the ground and placed her other hand on the handle before doing a 360 spin kick, causing all the marines to fall on the ground.

"Alright! Amazing!" Koby and Luffy cheered.

"Heh, didn't know you had it in you...girl."

She quickly turned to Zoro and glared at him. "My name's not 'girl'. It's Cecilia aka Black Velvet."

"Black Velvet?" All the marines cried out. "I thought she looked familiar! She's too dangerous!"

"A rubber man, demon, and she-devil!"

"Captain! We're no match for them!"

"We can't do it!"

"And they got Zoro on their side!"

Cecilia smirked while twirling her sword a bit, while Luffy tapped his foot on his knee and Zoro just stood there looking all big and bad.

"This is the captain's order! Those who are complaining...shoot yourselves in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!"

"What's happening with these Marines?" Zoro asked through his clenched teeth.

Before he or Cecilia could do anything, Luffy took off in a flash. "Luffy!" Cecilia called out.

"Crush those Marines!" Koby shouted.

Luffy threw a punch at Captain Morgan, but he blocked it with his axe-arm. Zoro took his sword out of his mouth as the marines lowered their guns.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me!" Captain Morgan said as he took off his Captain's jacket and smirked at Luffy. "I am the Captain of the Marines! Axe Hand Morgan"

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"DIE!"

Luffy jumped over the axe, causing Captain Morgan to cut part of the wall in half. Luffy slammed his feet into Captain Morgan's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Wh...what's going on?" All of the marines were shocked.

"Brat!" Captain growled, grabbing hold of the bottom of his elbow and bring his axe down. "Die!" He brought the axe down but missed Luffy's slick body.

"Don't wanna!" Luffy smirked, twisting his body and kicked Captain Morgan's face again.

"Captain Morgan..."

"Is no match for him!"

"What kind of Marines are you, destroying Koby's dream like that!" Luffy shouted, holding Captain Morgan down and ready to land the finishing punch.

"Wait! Staw hat, look at this!" Everyone turned around to see Helmeppo. Luffy didn't care and punched Captain Morgan in the face again. "I said wait! Are you an idiot?"

Cecilia's eyes traveled down Helmeppo's arm to his hand which held a gun to Koby's head. "Can't you see that I have a hostage here?"

"Master Helmeppo..." The marines were even more surprised.

"Hey."

Luffy turned to Helmeppo and Koby. "If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything and I'll shoot!"

Cecilia turned back to Luffy to see him smiling. "Luffy! I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!" Koby shouted even though he looked like he was ready to faint on his own feet.

"Yes, I know!" Luffy swung his arm back a bit. "Give it up, you stupid moron. Koby is serious." Luffy walked towards them.

"Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot him!"

"Be-Behind you!" Cecilia and Zoro had their swords (sword for Cecilia) out and ran towards Luffy.

"I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Han Morgan!" He snarled his axe up.

"Gum-Gum..." Cecilia jumped high in the air.

"Fa-Father, hurry up and kill...!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Pistol!"

Cecilia landed on her feet as smoothly as a cat before looking over at Zoro. She attacked Captain Morgan behind his back while Zoro attacked him from the front. Captain Morgan and Helmeppo hit the ground.

"Nice... Zoro, Cecilia!" Luffy smiled while pulling his arm back.

"It was nothing, Captain." Zoro stated.

"No sweat, Captain Luffy." Cecilia stated with a smile.

"They defeated Captain Morgan!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Who are these guys?" The marine officers shouted in shock.

Cecilia and Zoro put their weapons back in their sheaths. "If anyone still wants to fight us, come now!" Zoro said.

The men just looked at one another before bursting out in cheer and dance. "Alright!"

"We did it!"

"Yahoo!"

"Banzai!"

"What the...Their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?" Luffy wondered.

"It's because everyone was afraid of Captain Morgan!" Koby said.

Cecilia yelped when something heavy landed on her.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"What's the matter, Zoro? Are you injured?" Cecilia asked while moving his head on her lap.

He looked at her and mumbled, "I'm hungry..."

* * *

"I'm full! That meal was worth not eating for three weeks!" Zoro laughed loudly while patting his stomach. Zoro had his bandanna off, revealing his cropped green hair. Cecilia laughed along with Rika. Zoro was sitting next to Luffy, who was eating like a bottomless pit, and Cecilia.

"Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?"

"I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" Zoro pointed at Luffy's pile of plates.

"Cause it's good...right, Koby?"

"I'm sorry, I helped myself too." Koby said to Rika's mother.

"It's alright, you helped save our town!" She said.

Everyone was inside Rika's mom's bar/inn place and she was giving them a free meal. "You were amazing back there, Big Sister Cecilia!" Rika exclaimed.

"Thanks, Rika." She replied before rubbing her head.

"Maybe someday, I can be as brave, strong, and really beautiful as you when I get older." Cecilia giggled.

"Maybe."

"So how many shipmates do we have?" Zoro asked Luffy, who stared at him. "I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. To become the Pirate King, you probably have a crew already."

"Nope, just you and Cecilia."

Zoro was surprised. "Wha? Then..." Zoro looked at Cecilia then Luffy.

"Yep, us three!"

"Can we be pirates with just us three?" Zoro wondered.

"What does it matter, we're strong."

"Ship, where's our pirate ship?"

"Right over there." Cecilia pointed out the opened window.

Zoro looked to see the boat they came in and a dog peeing on it. "That?"

"It's small now, but I'll get us a really big one!"

Zoro started to laugh. "How?"

"I want a pirate flag too! How cool!"

"Apparently, Luffy was born without planning abilities." Cecilia said as Zoro placed his hand on his forehead.

"Am I really going to follow this guy?" He mumbled.

"Well, we'll get more comrades as we go along." Luffy said.

"Hey, hey...where are you guys going now?" Rika asked.

"That's obvious. We're going to the Grand Line!"

"With just the three of you?! No matter what, that's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible!" Koby shouted.

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" Rika wondered.

"Of course it is! You know that there are two oceans in this world, right? The stretch of land in between the two oceans is called the Red Line. There is a road in the center of the Red Line. That road is aligned with the Red Line...that is the Grand Line. A long time ago, the Pirate King, Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world. It is said that he left the great treasure, One Piece, in the Grand Line and that's why horded of pirates flocked to the Grand Line. Now, the place is a battlefield. It's also known as the Graveyard of Pirates." Koby explained while he was shaken.

"I heard from a customer that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back." Rika's mother added.

"I know One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go." Luffy said.

"Will it help if I told you I'm from the Grand Line?" Cecilia asked. Everyone turned to her in shock, with open mouths and wide-eyes. "Mind you, I wasn't in one of those great islands filled with pirates but a small quite island where everyone knew you and you knew everyone."

"So, why did you come here to the East Blue?" Zoro asked.

Cecilia shrugged her shoulders. "No reason."

He stared at her for a while before shrugging. "Well, I guess we have no choice."

"Zoro, you too?" Koby asked as he jumped out of his seat.

"Who cares, you aren't going anyways."

"Even though I'm not going, I'm worried. Can't I do that...Because Luffy and I are friends, even though we just met, right?"

Luffy smiled. "Yep! We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!"

'Even though his brain might not be worth two cents but he's got a heart of gold.' Cecilia thought to herself with a smile.

"When I was little, I never had any friends. Nobody stood up for me and I never stood up for myself...But because of the three of you, I've learned to strive for my own goals! I'm going to make my childhood dream come true! I will become a Marine!"

"Rather than worry about us, you should take care of yourself." Zoro said.

"Huh?"

"Even though you were forced into it, you still served under the pirate, Alvida. Don't underestimate the Marines' information intelligence. If they found out, you wouldn't be able to join."

"Speaking of which..." Cecilia said while looking at the door, which was opened and entered the Marines.

"Excuse me." One of the marines walked ahead. "Is it true that you three are pirates?"

"Yep, I just found a new comrade. We're pirates!" Luffy replied.

"We are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However, now that we know you are pirates, we can't look the other way. You must leave this town immediately! We owe you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters."

All of the villagers shouted at the marines.

Luffy just shrugged and got up. "Well, shall we go? Thanks for the food, ma'am!"

"Are you guys leaving already?" Rika asked.

Cecilia and Zoro got up as well and started walking, not saying anything to Koby.

"Are you their comrade?"

"I...I'm..."

Cecilia and the others stopped to look back at Koby. Luffy stopped inside while Cecilia and Zoro walked outside.

"Just a minute, is he with you?"

Luffy stood there for a second before he turned to the marine man and said, "I know all about this guy." Koby looked at Luffy with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. "There was a huge pirate lady that like a duck!"

"Luffy!"

"She had this big club; she was one ugly looking old hag! This guy served that female pirate for two years!"

"Please stop. Please stop, Luffy!" Koby fist slammed into Luffy's face, making Luffy's head fling backwards and allowed Cecilia and Zoro see Luffy's smirk. Koby was at a shock.

"Now you did it, bastard!" Luffy shouted, punching him back and he didn't stop.

"Stop this at once! I will not allow you to disturb the peace of this town!"

"Hey, that's enough. Don't go overboard." Cecilia said after she grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt. She let go to get his hat off the floor, patting it down slightly to get the dust off.

"It's clear that he's not with you! Leave our town now!" The marine shouted.

Cecilia plopped the hat back on Luffy's head as she and the boys started out.

* * *

None of them talked at all till they got to the small boat at the harbor. "That was really something back there. They might find out about it though." Zoro said.

"I'm sure Koby can handle the rest." Luffy said.

"Well, that was a good experience. Everyone will hate us from now on. The life of a pirate." Cecilia said.

"Right." Luffy laughed while pulling a ship into the deck so everyone could board.

"Luffy!" They turn to see Rika, her mom, and Koby.

He saluted to them and said, "Thank you very much! This Marine will never forget you!"

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before." Cecilia said with Luffy laughing.

The boys let Cecilia in first and she gladly took the offer seeing how she didn't trust either one to put her in or rock the boat. With a little help from the boys, they soon had the small boat sail north and set off to sea.

"We'll meet again, Koby!" Luffy shouted while waving.

"Everyone, salute!" The marine officer shouted, causing all of the marines to go and salute.

Luffy continued to waved at them as Cecilia sat in front of the ship, Zoro was a bit behind her leaning up against the ship, and Luffy was at the back.

"Now we're well on our way to becoming pirates!" Luffy said.

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure." Zoro added with Cecilia agreeing.

"I will become the Pirate King!"

"You've always rambled on about becoming the Pirate King, is there a particular reason?" Cecilia asked.

"Nope, no reason. But..."

"But?"

"I made a vow...to that man. To form an amazing crew, to find the world's greatest treasure, and become the Pirate King! This straw hat knows it all!"

Cecilia smiled at Luffy. "I see."

"Alright, let's go! Grand Line, here I come!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm starving!" Luffy whined.

"When will we reach land?" Cecilia asked.

"Who knows...We go where the wind and sea takes us. Will we reach land? Well, I'm sure we will...someday..."

"Isn't it strange that you want to become the Pirate King and yet you don't have any navigation skills?" Zoro asked.

"It's not strange; I just drift in the sea." Luffy looked at Zoro. "You too...aren't a pirate hunter of the sea?"

"I don't recall ever being a pirate hunter. I went out to sea looking for a man, but I got lost and couldn't return to my village. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for the reward."

"What, so you were just lost." Cecilia mumbled.

"Don't say it like that!" Zoro shouted after he stomped his foot on the boat, which made it move.

While it was moving, Cecilia's sword got out of her hands and up in the sky. She gasped when she didn't feel her sword in her hands and looked up in the sky. "Father..." She mumbled before an image of a tall, lean man with her sword in his hands appeared in her head.

_"This sword has been through so many battles and it's very important to me. Cecilia...because of the completion of your training, I'm giving it to you."_

His words process through her head as she and the boys went across the boat to get her sword. Right when her sword was about the hit the water, Zoro caught it with his hand.

* * *

_The sound of cheers and laughter covered the bar. All the men and women were having a drink and celebrating about something. There was a man and a little girl sitting at the bar table on stools. _

_The black-haired man was in his early thirties, had a short beard and sideburns that point upwards, yellow eyes that resemble a hawk's eyes. He was wearing black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant, a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, a long opened black coat with no shirt underneath with red flower-patterned sleeves and collar, and a pair of little purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots. _

_The little girl was nine-years-old with elbow length dark violet hair pulled back in high pigtails and a pair of cute grayish-black eyes. She was wearing a magenta tank top, a pair of midnight blue Capri, and a pair of white sandals. _

_They were eating their dinner which consists of a medium size steak, mashed potatoes, and steaming vegetables to the side. _

_The little girl looked to the man and said, "Father, can I go with you on your next adventure? I want to learn how to use a sword too!" _

_Her father chuckled and said, "Well, I don't know if you're ready to be trained by me yet." _

_"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" _

_"Cecilia." She turned to see a woman in front of her. She had medium-sized brunette hair with a black with white stripes bandanna on top, a pair of emerald eyes, a red shirt, black jeans, and white boots. "It's not about how well you can fight. A pirate is more than that." _

_"I can swim well too. My punches can leave bruises easily." _

_"Eh, really?" _

_Cecilia turned to her father and glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" _

_"Cecilia is just a little girl still." A man said. _

_"You're about the same age as my kid brother from back home." The brunette woman said. _

_"I'm not a little girl!" _

_"Don't get so angry. Now finish eating before it gets cold." Her father said while pointing at her plate with his fork. _

_"Okay." Cecilia turned around and started eating again. _

_"Everyone, quite picking on my little girl." _

_"Sorry." Everyone in the bar said. _

_"Here, have some juice." The bartender said after she placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. _

_"Thank you." Cecilia took the juice and took a little sip. _

_Suddenly, the door was kicked opened and a group of bandits appeared. Everyone was quite while the bandits were walking towards the table where the Cecilia and her father were at. _

_"Sorry for the interruption." Cecilia stared at them while her father continued to eat. _

_"So these are the so called pirates. They look like idiots." Their leader said. He stood right by Cecilia's father. _

_"Welcome." The bartender said while walking towards the bandit leader. _

_"We are bandits. We're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of your best alcohol you've got." _

_"I'm sorry, but we're out of that at the moment." _

_"Hmm? That's pirates are drinking something...is it water?" _

"_All the best alcohol that we have is out there." _

_"That's not good." The leader looked at the man behind him. "We drank everything. Sorry." The man held up a bottle. "If you want, you can have this. None of us opened it yet." _

_Suddenly the leader punched the bottle, shattering it and the drink was all over the man. _

_"I'm a wanted man. I'm worth eight million Belli. One bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly." _

_The soaked man looked at himself, "Now the floor's all wet." The soaked man kneeled down to the floor and started clean up the mess. "Do you have a mop?" _

_"I'll take care of it." The bartender walked around the table with a cloth. _

_Cecilia's father moved her out of the way when the leader attacked the table with his sword, destroying their dinner. _

_"Looks like you enjoy cleaning up. You'll enjoy this even more. No point in wasting time here if you don't have any good alcohol. Let's go." The leader and his gang left the bar. Cecilia and her father stood up and watch them leave. "Later, cowards." _

_Cecilia glared at the leader that her eyes started to change slowly from her cute grayish-black eyes to purple cat eyes. _

_"Are you two alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" The bartender asked. _

_"We're fine, no problem. Are you alright, John?" _

_The soaked man looked up and said, "I'm fine." He chuckled before everyone in the bar started to laugh with him. _

_"They really got you!" The brunette woman laughed. _

_"Why are you laughing?" Cecilia shouted. _

_Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her; they weren't surprised about her eyes. They know that her eyes change whenever she gets really angry. _

_"That wasn't cool! Why didn't you fight back? No matter how many there are or how strong they look, if you don't fight back, you're just a weakling! You're not a pirate!" _

_"It's not that I don't understand your feelings, but they only spilled some alcohol." John said while wiping the alcohol off his face. _

_"It's nothing to get angry over." _

_"I don't care anymore!" Cecilia shouted before pushing away from her father's arms and ran off._

* * *

_Cecilia was shoved against a wall. She picked a fight against the bandit leader and his gang and let's just say...things got out of hand. _

_"We were having a great time drinking some beer. What's the meaning of this, little girl?" The leader asked. _

_"You better apologize, you old geezer!" Cecilia shouted. "You were making fun of all the pirates." _

_The leader grabbed her shirt and pulled her up. "Did I say something that you didn't agree with?" _

_"You did! Don't make fun of pirates, you stupid bandits!" _

_"You've made a poor choice of words, little girl. I've never let anyone who has pissed me off live." The leader pulled out his sword. _

_"Please wait!" Everyone turned to see the bartender and the mayor of the town. "Let that kid go, I beg of you. I don't know what Cecilia did, but I have no intention of fighting you. We'll even give you money." The mayor kneeled on his hands and knees. "I beg you, please let her go." _

_"Mayor..." Cecilia mumbled. _

_"Old people know what to say, but it's too late since this little girl pissed me off. I'll have to kill her." _

_"You're the bad guy, mountain monkey!" _

_The leader stared at her. "What a hopeless child." His sword was really close to her face. "Think about your actions in the afterworld!" _

_"Cecilia!" _

_"Please, let her go!" _

_"I wondered where you were Cecilia..." The bartender and the mayor turned to see Cecilia's father and all the pirates from the bar behind them. _

_"If it isn't the bandit from before..." _

_They noticed a large sword on Cecilia's father's back. It was in the shape of a crucifix with a gold handguard decorated by blue and green beads and a hilt wrapped in bandages with a particularly big head at his extremity. _

_"Everyone!" _

_"Father..." Her father gave the leader a serious look. _

_"Pirate, you're still here? Are you cleaning up the whole village?" The leader demanded. _

_"Cecilia...Aren't your punches always leave bruises easily?" Her father asked. _

_"Shut up!" She shouted. _

_"I don't know what you're here for, but you'd better run before you get hurt." Her father took a few steps forward. _

_"If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off, cowards." A gun appears pointing at the side of his head. _

_"He said not to come any closer or you'll get your head blown off." _

_"Risk your life on it." He said. _

_"What?" _

_"With that pistol, you will risk your life." _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"This isn't a child's game." _

_A gun shot was heard, but it wasn't from one of the bandit's gun, it was from John's gun. He killed that bandit by shooting him on the side of his head. The bandit fell to the ground as smoke came out of John's gun. Everyone was shocked at what happened except for the pirates. _

_"You killed him!" _

_"What unfair bastards..." The bandits complained. _

_"Unfair?" The brunette woman wondered with her arms crossed on her chest. "Don't be naive. You're not fighting against holy men." _

_"The ones before you are pirates." Cecilia's father added. _

_"Shut up! We don't have any business with you." _

_"Listen, bandits. We can have food or drinks spilled on us, or even be spit at and we'll laugh about it. However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of ours or even a family member...we won't forgive you." _

_"Father..." Cecilia mumbled after her eyes went back to their normal color. _

_The bandit leader laughed. "You won't forgive us? Freaking pirates. Men! Kill them all!" _

_"I'm enough to take care of all of them." The brunette woman said while putting on her fingerless gloves. She attacked them all in a flash, knocking them out and evening killing them. _

_The bandit leader started to freak out that he moved his sword away from Cecilia's face. _

_"You're dreaming, bandit. If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship." She said. _

_"She's so strong..." Cecilia mumbled. _

_"Wa...Wait a minute!" The leader let go of Cecilia, falling on her butt in the process. "This little girl started it all." _

_"Isn't there a reward for your head?" Her father wondered before the bandit leader threw a smoke bomb on the floor. _

_Once the smoke clears up, the leader and Cecilia were gone. "Cecilia!" He shouted. _

_"Oh crap, he took Cecilia! What should we do?" John freaked out. _

_"This isn't the time to panic. We'll find them if we all look." The brunette woman smiled at Cecilia's father. _

* * *

_"This guy..."_

_"I escaped easily." The leader and Cecilia were at the ocean. He had Cecilia over the water with his hand at the back of her shirt in a boat. "They'd never think that a bandit would flee to sea." _

_"Damn! Let me go, you stupid mountain monkey! You should just go die!" She shouted. _

_"Stupid, you're the one who's going to die. You really pissed me off. Bye bye." He threw her in the ocean. _

_She popped her head out of the water as the leader laughed at her. "Sorry, you're of no use to me now." He shoved her head in the water, drowning her. _

_Suddenly, a giant Sea King appeared behind him. He stopped laughing and looked behind him. "What the hell is this?" _

_Cecilia popped up for air and coughed out water. She looked up just in time to see the leader getting eaten by the Sea King. She was so scared; she started to swim for land with the Sea King following her. _

_The Sea King opened its mouth to eat her, but someone pulled her out of the way and into that person's arms. She looked up with tears coming out of her eyes to see her father saved her. _

_"Get lost!" He said to the Sea King, which got scared and swam away. "Thank you, Cecilia." He tightens his grip around her as she started to cry. "Aiko told me everything. You fought them because of us. Hey, don't cry. You're safe." _

_"But...Father...That thing took my hair!" Somehow, the Sea King took her long hair and it's now uneven. _

_"It isn't worth much, it'll grow back you'll see. I'm glad you're safe."_

* * *

_It been a few days when the bandit incident and Cecilia had her hair fixed. Layla, the brunette woman, trimmed her hair and it's now framing her face with her bangs slightly over her eyes. Everyone was helping Cecilia and her father pack up for their journey. _

_"You're really going to let me come with you, father?" Cecilia asked as she sat on a small boat with four candles around them, glowing a bright green color. _

_"Yes, I think it's time you start your training now. I'll teach everything you need to know about sword fighting. Will you miss everyone here?" _

_"Yes, I'll miss everyone. I won't ask you to go easy on me during my training; I want to go pass my limit. I want to find my own way of being of pirate." _

_He chuckled as he sat next to her. "Either way, just because you're my daughter and a girl that doesn't mean anything during train. Maybe, you just might quit on the first of it." _

_She growled before shouting, "I won't quit! I'll be a crew that'll beat even the toughest pirate crew out there! I'll do anything to make my captain's dreams come true, even if I can't get my dream! No matter what, I will become the greatest swords-woman in the world!" _

_He smiled at her. "Oh, the greatest swords-woman in the world...then you'll have to earn this." She looked at a red sheathed sword with the black and red handle. "If you complete this training, then this sword will be yours. Once you take it, you must take good care of it." _

_She smiled and said, "Yes, father!" _

_Everyone in the town waved at Cecilia and her father as they set sail. "Bye, everyone! I'll miss you!" Cecilia waved at them as her father watched her. _

_'Some day...I will make my dream come true. I'll get stronger every step of the way even if it kills me. I won't let you down, father.'_

* * *

Cecilia looked at her sword as the day of training ran through her head. "Hey, if you keep spacing out, you'll drop it again. It's very important, right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Zoro."

"I'm hungry!" Zoro looked up at the sky with Luffy. "A bird, eh..." Luffy looked at Zoro and Cecilia. "Let's eat...that bird!"

They stared at him. "How?" They wondered.

"Leave it to me." He stood up. "Gum-Gum Rocket!" He grabbed hold of the sail and shot up in the sky.

"I see..." Zoro mumbled.

"Ah!" They looked up to see the bird had Luffy's head in its mouth. "Help me!"

"You dumbass! What are you doing?" Zoro shouted as he and Cecilia grabbed the ores and rowed after the bird as fast as they can.

"Hey! Please stop! You on the boat, stop!" They heard someone shouting.

"Castaways...at a time like this..." Zoro mumbled.

"We're not stopping the boat, just jump on!" Cecilia shouted to the men in the water. They were amazed that they actually made it in.

"You actually got on." Zoro said.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"Hey, stop this boat." The leader pulled out his weapon. "We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. We're taking over this ship.

"Huh?" Both of asked.

* * *

They beat the crap out of the three pirates and now they're rowing. "Who would've thought that you were the famous pirate hunter, Zoro and you were the famous Black Velvet. Please forgive us!"

"It's because of you, we lost sight of our friend. Anyways, just keep rowing straight." Cecilia demanded.

"That Luffy should be able to take care of himself if he gets on land, but..." Zoro said.

"What should we do now?" One of the pirates asked.

"Right, we can't let Captain Buggy know that a girl took our boat and treasure"

"Who is this Buggy you're talking about?" Zoro asked.

"You don't know anything about Buggy the Clown?" The leader was shocked.

"Never heard of him." Zoro and Cecilia said.

"He's the captain of our pirate gang. With the strength of the devil's fruits, he is one of a kind. In any case, he's a very fearsome man."

Cecilia yawned before flopping down. She threw her legs over the side of the boat just about to touch the water and lied on Zoro's lap. He got a huge blush on his face but she didn't notice since she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Cecilia. Wake up." Cecilia mumbled something, slowly opening one of her eyes. She sees Zoro standing over her. "Wake up. We're here."

She nodded as she slowly gets up and grabbed her sword, yawning and stretching like a cat. Zoro helped her out when she almost tripped; she was still a bit sleepy.

"This is it Master Zoro, Lady Black Velvet."

Cecilia looked around and saw no on outside. "It's like a ghost town in here." She whispered.

"Where is everyone?" Zoro asked the three pirates.

"Well you see sir, we've taken over the town." One of the pirates said.

"What'll we tell Captain Buggy? We're coming back empty handed."

"We'll just have to tell him the truth. It's all that girl's fault!"

"C'mon. Take me to your Captain. Maybe he knows where Luffy is." Zoro looked over at Cecilia when she slumped against his shoulder half asleep. "Come on! Wake up! If we're attacked, I'm not saving you!"

She growled at him and stands up straight, rubbing her eyes and trying your hardest to wake up. When that didn't help, she lean backwards...falling right off the deck. Everyone got a sweat drop on the back of his head when as soon as she went under, luckily Zoro caught her sword before she fell in the water.

Cecilia got back out looking like a cat. "What the hell?!" She shouted.

"You fell in." Zoro sighed.

She stared at him before getting a bashful smile on her face. "Oh...oops."

Cecilia and Zoro started of the way the pirates showed them, not saying anything. Cecilia was too busy to anyway, seeing how she was drying her clothes.

A loud bang caught their attention. Looking forward, they watched in amazement as a whole row of houses fell down.

"Whoa..." Cecilia said.

"What was that explosion?" Zoro asked.

"It's Captain Buggy's Buggy Bomb."

"Buggy Bomb?" Cecilia wondered with a 'how lame' look on her face.

Cecilia and Zoro speed off the way the cannon had been shot. Cecilia heard a loud uproar from the top of a tall building. She looked around and saw a rope and a dagger on the ground. "Perfect."

She grabbed the items and tied the rope around the dagger.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Just watch." Swinging it around a few times, she flung the dagger up and watched as it caught onto a flag pole. She smirked and started climbing.

At the top, she looked down at Zoro. "You coming or what?"

Zoro nodded and started climbing to the top. "Not bad." Zoro said after he handed Cecilia back her sword.

Both of them look over to the top of the building and saw a strange sight. There were tons of pirates who all were dressed like clowns and one was sticking out more than usual.

He's a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt.

Cecilia saw Luffy in a cage, a girl, and a cannon in front of him. The girl stared at the cannon and matches in her hands with fear. A man walked forwards snatching the matches from her and lit the cannon. What shocked Cecilia was the girl hitting the man upside the head with a pole that appeared out of nowhere.

"Traitor! And after I welcome you into crew!" The big nose pirate shouted.

"Whoa, are you going to save me after all?" Luffy asked the girl.

Cecilia got a good look at the girl and saw she had short orange hair and dark eyes. She was a young, somewhat tall girl with a slim build and was wearing a white and blue striped shirt, an orange mini-skirt and a pair of shot-heeled brown boots that went up past her ankles.

"Don't be stupid! I just got carried away. I just don't want to become a low-down murderer like all of you." The girl shouted.

"Oh, harsh." Cecilia whispered.

"You pirates took someone dear to me! I'll never become what I hate!"

"Oh...so that's why you hate pirates...The FUSE IS LIT! I'M GONNA DIE!" Luffy cried out.

"Wait a minute...if Luffy's rubber, will a cannon ball have any effect on him?" Cecilia wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't feel like finding out." Zoro whispered back to her while getting up. Cecilia nodded and the both of them ran to their Captain as four men attacked the girl.

When she missed them with her pole, she dropped it and grabbed the fuse, burning her hands in the process.

"Hey, hey...All these people picking on just one girl?" Zoro asked as the four men rammed their faces into his swords.

"That's low even for pirates." Cecilia added.

"Zoro! Cecilia!"

She turned back to the girl and pulled her hands off the fuse. They had a slight burn to them, but they should heal over. "Are you alright?" Cecilia asked her.

"I'm fine..." She whispered, staring at her and Zoro in shock.

"Yaaa, thank goodness! You two were actually able to find this place. Hurry up and get me out of here." Luffy said.

Zoro sighed while tapping one of his swords against his shoulder. "What on earth are you doing? A bird takes you away, and now you're in a cage?"

"Well, it was a lot of fun."

"Luffy, you're an idiot." Cecilia mumbled after sighing and placed her hand on her forehead. She turned to the group of pirates and glared at them.

"Zoro! Cecilia...does he mean Black Velvet..." One of the pirates wonders with sweat coming down on his face.

"That's what he called them, right?"

"The comrades he was talking about...Is the pirate hunter Zoro and the swordswoman Black Velvet? What's going on?" Cecilia heard the girl whispered. She looked up a bit when she felt a presence coming.

"So you are Zoro and Black Velvet?" The big nose pirate said after crossing his arms on his chest. "What do you want? Did you come for my head and did you come to join my crew?"

"Nope, not interested. I quit being a pirate hunter." Zoro replied.

"And I'm not interested in going a group of clowns." Cecilia said after pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"But I'm interested. If I kill you both, I'll become even more famous." Buggy, the big nose pirate, said.

"Don't do it, you'll die." Both Cecilia and Zoro said at the same time.

"Eh? Okay." Buggy said while twirling his dagger.

"I guess words can't make him understand. Cecilia, get Luffy out of the cage."

She nodded and trotted over to Luffy's cage as the pirates shouted, "Take him down, Captain. Captain Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!"

"Time for you to die!"

Cecilia reached to Luffy's cage and picked at the lock with a bobby-pin she kept hidden in her hair.

"No reaction at all..." Zoro mumbled.

"This guy is really weak!" What Luffy said caught Cecilia's attention.

She turned back to see Zoro had cut Buggy into three or four pieces. The thing was...his crewmates were chuckling and there was no blood. 'Something's not right.' Cecilia thought with her eyes narrowed at Buggy's body.

"What are they..." Luffy just stared at them.

"Wh...what's going on? Their captain was killed and they're laughing." The girl wondered.

"You! What's so funny?" Zoro shouted at the pirates, but didn't noticed at a floating upper body of Buggy was behind him.

Before Cecilia said something, a dagger pierced through Zoro's side. Zoro fell to his knees with blood slightly staining his green sash.

"Zoro!" Cecilia shouted before she ran to Zoro's side.

The pirates were laughing really, really hard at what happened to Zoro. Cecilia and Zoro were shocked to say the least when they saw a floating hand on the handle of the dagger.

"What's with that hand? What the hell is this?" Zoro gasped out before the floating hand pulled the sword out of Zoro.

"Separation Fruit." Buggy's voice was heard. Cecilia and Zoro turn around to see Buggy floating before his body went back into one piece.

"That's the name of the Devil's Fruit I ate. I can't be killed by a sword...I'm a splitting man!" Buggy started to laugh.

"His body went back together! I thought the Devil's Fruit was just a myth." The girl said.

"Splitting man, is he a monster?"

Cecilia resists the urge to sock Luffy in the face. 'Like you're one to talk...' She thought to herself.

"Although it's not critical, the wound is still pretty serious. This fight is over."

"The captain has won!"

"Buggy! Buggy!"

Everyone went silent when Cecilia stood up and stand in front of Zoro. She placed her hand on top of her sword's handle and gripped it until her knuckles turned white. Just when she was about to give the clown in front of her a piece of her mind, Luffy came in.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, big red nose!"

Cecilia smirked and loosens her grip on the handle as the people around her screamed and got a dead pan look on their face.

"Id-Idiot! That's the worst thing you can say!" The girl shouted.

"Who...has...a...Big red nose?" Buggy was filled with rage that he flinged his arm at Luffy.

Cecilia's eyes wide when Buggy's hand flew off and hit Luffy in the face. "Luffy!" She and Zoro shouted.

"Buggy!" Luffy slowly raised his head to show he caught the dagger with his teeth. "I will kick the crap out of you!" Luffy smirked as he bit the dagger clear though.

"Heh heh...Kick my ass? You're dreaming! All four of you are going to die today! Now how should I finish you guys off?" Buggy said while laughing.

"No use, it's over." The girl said.

Luffy started to laugh. "I'm not gonna die! Run, Zoro, Cecilia!"

"What?" They asked in shock.

"He's telling the same people who came to save him to run away. What about you?" The girl shouted.

Cecilia and Zoro stared at Luffy before smirking at each other. "Roger." Both of them answered.

They ran towards Luffy, but Zoro had to stop and block Buggy's hands as he shouted, "You can't escape!"

"Ahahaha! Zoro's running! He won't escape Captain Buggy though!" Someone shouted.

Cecilia smirked while diving under the cannon that pointed at Luffy and pushed upward on it. With a loud boom, the cannon now pointed at Buggy and his crew!

"What? We're gonna die! The cannon is pointing towards us!"

"Yeah! And it's loaded with one of your Buggy Balls!" Cecilia shouted before turning to the girl. "Care to do the honors?"

The girl stared at Cecilia in confusion, but said. "Yes!"

Cecilia held her ears when the cannon went off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Zoro, you're injured..." Luffy said.

The four of them decided to run away when the canon went off. Zoro carried the caged Luffy even though he was injured. Right now, they were on top of the roof.

"You shut up and stay in there. I'll do things my own way." Zoro said before the girls slid down the roof and stood next to them.

The girl was staring at Zoro with a surprise face. "What is this guy thinking?" She wondered.

"Luffy, who's this?" Cecilia asked her captain.

"Oh, she's our navigator."

Cecilia noticed that Zoro was a bit more blood from his wound, which made her worry.

"You've got to be kidding! What the hell are you guys?" The girl asked.

"Move." Zoro said while struggling with the cage. "You're in my way."

"What the hell are you doing?" Cecilia shouted.

"Zoro, don't do this! Your guts will squirt out!"

"Then I'll shove' em back in!" He snarled. He put the cage on his shoulder, blood flying from his wound as he started to walk.

"Why do you try so hard? You're just a pirate." The girl mumbled, but Cecilia ignored her and started off after the bleeding Zoro, not having to run fast.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine...stop...talking to...me." The girl scoffed as the three of them, one of them being in a cage, duck down behind one of the house windows that stuck up so they couldn't see them.

"If only I could get out of this cage!" Luffy growled, banging against the bars.

"We're in a...fine mess...now we gotta finish what we started." Zoro huffed with Cecilia agreeing with him.

The both of them started off Zoro in front of the cage and dragging it. When Cecilia asked if he need help, he said no.

* * *

After a while, when they were on the edge of town, Cecilia said, "We should be far enough from that tavern. They probably won't catch up to us too soon."

Zoro nodded and pulled on the cage some more. "We got away...for now...but what are we gonna...do about this cage?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry, but because of the canon, I lost the bobby-pin I was using to pick the lock. I don't have any more of them." Cecilia said.

"I can't do anything stuck inside this thing!" Luffy whined, biting on the bars.

Cecilia yelped when Zoro suddenly fell to the ground. "It's no use...lost too much blood...got to...rest..."

She sighed before jumped on top of the cage and looked down at the chewing Luffy.

"Huh? What's with the dog?" She turned to Zoro to see that he hadn't gone insane from blood lost. A white dog sat there, not moving with its tongue hanging out a bit.

"Dog?" Luffy cheered.

When the dog didn't move, Luffy stopped chewing on the bars and sat down facing it. He started making funny faces, but the dog still didn't do anything. Zoro and Cecilia got up and walked a bit.

"Hey guys, it's not moving at all." Cecilia helped Zoro on the front side of the shop.

"Who cares, it'll do what it wants to." Zoro huffed.

"Is it dead?" Luffy laughed, poking the poor dog in between the eyes.

Both Cecilia and Zoro were staring with a surprise face when the dog jumped, biting on Luffy's face. "Well...I guess it serves him right for poking the dog." Cecilia mumbled.

"Don't do that! Hey, let go!"

"Do you understand the situation we are in?" Zoro exclaimed, making his wound squirt more blood.

Cecilia watched as the two fell down and the dog going back to its spot.

"Damn dog." Luffy huffed.

"I need blood..." Zoro huffed as well.

The girl appeared out of nowhere and Luffy noticed her. "Hey, navigator." He said.

"I guess I'll give this to you. You did save me before." She said after she tossed down a key.

"The key to the cage! Did you go get it just for me?" Luffy wondered.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't want to owe you anything, that's all."

Zoro smirked while Luffy reached out for the key. "I'm saved!"

The dog looked down at the key as Luffy reached out and picked it up in his mouth. The next thing they knew, he swallowed it.

All of them were surprised at what just happened. Luffy quickly grabbed the dog by the throat and started strangling it. "You! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't eat it! It's not food! Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit the key out! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't swallow it! Spit it out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Where is..." He shouted.

Cecila sighed when the two got in a huge fight. "The idiot is fighting with a dog..." She groaned.

"HEY! Stop picking on ChouChou, you brats." Came a sudden voice.

Cecilia and the others turned, the dog latched onto Luffy's face again.

"ChouChou?" He asked.

"Who are you, old man?" Zoro asked as the man walked towards them.

He's a somewhat elderly looking man with gray hair that has been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, and added a brown armor chest-plate with gauntlets. He also wore glasses.

"I am the mayor of this town. Who are you people?" The mayor noticed Zoro injury. "Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury...Umm, were you guys were attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately."

* * *

The mayor known as Boodle came out of a house with the girl who was known as Nami. They walked towards Luffy and Cecilia.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I said I would take him to a doctor, but he said he'll be fine if he sleeps."

ChouChou yawned before Cecilia rubbed him gently on top of his head. "This dog's name is ChouChou, right?" She asked.

"Just sitting there...what is it doing?" Luffy wondered.

"Guarding the store." Boodle answered.

"Guarding the store?" Nami wondered.

"Right." Cecilia turned to see the same store Zoro leaned against on. "This is a pet food store."

"That's right. This store's owner was a good friend of mine." Boodle walked into the store and brought out a box of dog food before he placed a bowl of food in front of ChouChou who began to eat. "I'm feeding him in his place."

"In his place?"

"He died three months ago due to an illness." Boodle walked inside the store to put away the dog food.

"Could it be that it's been waiting for its owner to return?" Cecilia asked as Boodle walked out and closed the doors.

"That's what everyone says. I don't think so though. ChouChou is a smart dog, so he'd know that his master has already died."

Cecilia looked at ChouChou as he licked his bowl clean.

"Then...why is it guarding the store?" Nami asked.

"Because to ChouChou, this store is a treasure. This is what his master left him with and that's why he's protecting it. I've tried to move him many times, but he just won't leave this place."

Everyone was quiet while ChouChou moved his now empty food bowl away. Nami seem ready to say something when a sudden roar came to them.

"What's that roar?" Nami freaked out.

"It's him, beast tamer Mohji." Boodle freaked out also.

The two looked at each other before running down the street screaming. Cecilia watched as the dust the two had kicked up slowly settles back down to the ground. L

uffy sighed before he said, "Something's coming. Give me back the key, will ya?"

"You're not getting that key back for some time Luffy." Cecilia sighed while leaning against the cage, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

She turned back and looked at him with a stupid look on her face. "Did you really just ask me that?" She asked and Luffy nodded. Shaking her head a bit at him. "Out of all the pirates, I had to pick the dumbest. Why oh why?" She whined hanging her head.

"Oh? So, you've been abandoned by your comrades?" Cecilia looked up at the new voice, only to freeze.

In front of her was a large lion, which had green fur with a purple mane. Its mouth could easily swallow a person's head, its paw two times the size of a person's head.

At first, Cecilia had thought it was the lion talking but looking up found it to be the man sitting on the lion's back. He wore a freaky fuzzy shirt, black pants, sash, furry shoes, and had some weird thing on his neck that look like hair. What's weird was that his hair was shaped like a teddy bear.

"And you just got away..."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm the beast tamer from Buggy's crew, Mohji!"

"But you're wearing a really weird costume." Luffy said, not even fazed by the huge lion.

"That's rude! This is my hair!"

"That's even weirder."

"You! Ever since I got here, you've been restless. Don't you know how great I am? I am beast tamer Mohji!" The lion sat down and Mohji got off.

"There is no animal in this world that I cannot tame." He walked towards ChouChou and held out his hand. "Shake." He commanded the dog.

Cecilia smirked as ChouChou bit down on his hand. Mohji was quickly on the lion again. "You're going to die soon anyways. I have no interest in taming you right now. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"No!" Both Cecilia and Luffy shouted.

"Kill them, Richie!" Mohji screamed, jumping off the lion. Richie flew at the both of them.

Cecilia quickly dived to the side as the lion landed on the cage. With a huge bite and a powerful swing, the cage was broken and Luffy was free.

"Alright! The cage is broken!" Luffy cheered. However, that didn't last long enough for Luffy to enjoy seeing how the lion hit him.

Cecilia cried out when Luffy's body rammed into hers, shooting the both of them through a house and to the other side of the street.

When they landed, Cecilia groaned loudly as she felt her back burn with pain. "Luffy...get...off...of me..." Cecilia whispered through her clenched teeth.

Luffy quickly rolled off rubbing his face. His hat had fallen off on her face. "Wow! What an impact! He knocked us through that house and into the street behind it!" Luffy said.

Cecilia groaned again, getting up and flopped his hat back on his head. "Stop being amazed by the enemy dummy." She sighed, getting up and popped her back.

"But at least I'm out of that cage! Now I'll show all of these clowns and make that thief, Nami our Navigator!" Luffy nodded getting up with Cecilia help.

The two of them started back to the other side of the buildings but was stopped by Nami and Boodle appearing.

"Hey kids! You're alive!"

"How could you two survive that?" Nami asked amazed.

"No big deal." Luffy shrugged.

"Yeah, because you're fat ass landed on me." Cecilia snarled, glaring at Luffy.

"But how? Your bodies demolishes a building and you walk away without a scratch? That's crazy!"

"Crazy is good!"

"Why did you all come to this town anyway? Why take on pirates?" Boodle asked.

"I just figured out why I'm here. I'm after the map of the Grand Line...and a navigator!" Luffy smirked.

Cecilia rolled her eyes and followed after her captain.

"I'm going to look for Zoro. We'd better find him before that weird costume guy finds him. Right Cecilia?"

"Whatever you say, Captain." Luffy smiled brightly.

"Don't talk crazy! Next time, that lion will eat you both alive!" Boodle cried.

Luffy ignored him and keep walking with Cecilia right behind him with her weapon in hand. A sudden barking caught her attention from the shop. She turned and looked to see what ChouChou was barking at, her eyes widen.

Luffy stopped walking and look back at what she's seeing. ChouChou sat in front of what was once his pet food store...now nothing but a huge bonfire. Cecilia's eyes went to ChouChou to see tears running down the dog's eyes into his torn and mattered white fur.

A fog like trace came over her as she started off. Luffy watched her retreating back, her long hair trailed behind her as she passed the flames.

* * *

Cecilia stopped right in front of Richie and Mohji. "You! I thought I killed you and that boy!" She didn't say anything, just stared at the man. "Ignoring me huh? No one ignored Mohji!"

Once again, she didn't answer. She could see Mohij was starting to get mad. "Fine! Richie! GET HER!"

She lowered her head a bit and said, "It's going to take more than a lion to take me out."

She pulled out her sword and got into a stance as the lion flew at her. When the thing was only about an inch away from her, she flew to the ground on her side and pushed her sword up in the air, stabbing the lion in the ribs.

The lion hit the ground hard and whimpered in pain. She flicked the sword to the side, getting rid of the lion's blood as the lion got on its feet. The lion growled and ran at her again. Cecilia noticed that she caused a small problem in its breathing. Instead of waiting for the lion this time, she ran straight at it. Jumping over the big cat, she slashed it multiply times until she landed on her feet.

The lion fell down to the ground and Mohji stared at her in fear. After all, not many people could beat a four hundred pound animal by themself. It was now that he noticed that her body looked different. Instead of her greyish-black eyes, they were her purple cat eyes in rage.

"Wh-What are you?" Mohij whispered. She looked up making eye contacted, that alone almost killing the man. She started walking towards him, once again going silent.

"Wait! I'll give you all the gold you want! J-Just let me apologize and go away! Alive!"

"It's too late for your begging and apologizes. They won't bring back ChouChou's treasure." Her face took on one of pure rage.

A silent roaring fire was held deep within her eyes. Mohji was shaking. The young cheerful, innocent girl that he had seen before was no longer there. The person before him was a cold blooded killer. Her eyes screaming for his blood, to rain down from the sky.

"You're...You're a bigger monster than Captain Buggy." He whispered.

"No...I'm not a monster. Monsters are people who steal something very precious to you away...and those without a heart. Monsters...are people like you."

In a flash, she was beside the man and her foot slamming into his face. "NOOOOO!" He screamed.

She cracked her knuckles and put her foot down as he stood up. He raised his hands to his face. "You...missed?" He whispered.

She looked back at him with a smirk on her face."I'm no Master...but I'd never miss someone as pathetic as you."

Mohij looked confused till a great pain over swept his face. Blood flew from his nose, mouth, and ears. She walked away as Mohij fell to the ground, blood flying through the air.

She sighed before sheathing her sword and took off her rubber band and shook her hair, making it hit the sides of her face lightly. Pulling her hair back, she started off the way she had came.

Her eyes landed on a bent and ragged box of dog food. Sighing again, she picked it up and keeps walking.

* * *

She finds her Captain and the other two in front of the burned down building. "Pirates they're all the same! They take away what's most precious and laugh!" Nami exclaimed.

"Not all pirates are like that." Cecilia said from behind Nami, freaking her out.

When she realized it was her, Nami got a small glare on her face. "You're still alive? I was hoping the lion would eat you." Cecilia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, what the..." Boodle started but Nami interrupted him. "I ought to kill you right now, before you and the others can go and get a better crew and pillage some town!" she screamed.

The mayor had to quickly grab onto her. "Now, simmer down!"

"You could lay a finger on me." Cecilia said, sticking her tongue out at Nami.

"Huh? Then let's have it out right now!"

Cecilia just walked right past her, flopping down next to ChouChou. The poor thing was really beat up. "You did good ChouChou. I didn't see you fight then, but I saw your bite marks." She placed the food in front of the dog.

"That's all I could save for you, sorry. The rest got either eaten or burned." The dog stared at the food for a bit before picking it up and heading off. She smiled as he did. ChouChou turned around and barked at her.

"Thanks ChouChou. Good luck to you too!" ChouChou barked again before heading off.

Cecilia got up and dusted off her shorts. "Captain..." She said, looking at Luffy.

"Good job Cecilia!" He smiled with her smiling back at him.

Nami walked over to her and smiled. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Huh? Oh that's okay. You lost something to pirates. I understand...well kind of. Not that I want to hear about it or anything." She stretches out her back grumbling, "I so need to go a spa and get these cramps out."

"Ungrrr!" Cecilia looked over at the Mayor with a WTF face. "I can't stand it no more!" He suddenly screamed. "I can't stand any more of their cruel bullying! Not after the way ChouChou and this girl fought back so bravely!"

"I'm going to ignore that."

"What kind of Mayor stands back and watches his town be destroyed?" Boodle cried out.

"Mayor, please calm down!" Nami tried.

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man gotta do! Isn't that right kids?" He asked Cecilia and Luffy.

She sighed as Luffy nodded with a smirk on his face. "That's right! You said it old man!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Both of the girls screamed.

"Forty years of hard work! This place was a wilderness when he got here. 'We'll build our town right here! We'll forget our old town that the pirates destroyed.' At first, it was just a few homes. But slowly our numbers grew. We worked hard, cleared the land. Over time people came and opened up shops. And look at us now! We're a thriving port! We old timers built this town from nothing! It's our life's work! This town and its people are my treasure! I'd be a sorry excuse of a mayor if I didn't try to protect them! I'm gonna fight!" As soon as Boodle was done with his little speech a loud boom went off and the many houses in front of them blew up.

Everyone flew backwards at the explosion. "My house! It's ruined!" Boodle cried.

"Hey! Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy cried. He and Cecilia quickly got to their feet and ran over.

"Could the kid with the belly band have survived that?" Boodle whispered.

"Hey Zoro! Are you alive?" Luffy cried.

"Hey Meat-Head! Answer us!" Cecilia called out.

"Unghh! Who're you calling a Meat-Head woman?" Came a groan. "Damn, that's one heck of an alarm clock!"

"Hey! You're alive!" Luffy cheered.

"How could anyone live through that?" Nami asked.

"That tears it!" Boodle snarled. "I can't take any more! I won't lose a second town to those sea rats! These pirates who up, think they can do as they please but I won't let' em wreck forty years of work! I'm the Mayor! I won't take this sitting down! It's time to fight!" They watched as the Mayor started running but was caught by Nami.

"Wait a minute Mayor!"

"Let me go girlie!"

"Getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything! You're being reckless!"

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!" Boodle cried, looking back at them. Cecilia saw that his eyes had filled up with tears.

"Buggy the Clown! Prepare to face the Mayor!" He cried out before running off.

"The Mayor...he was crying!" Nami stated.

"It didn't look that way to me!" Luffy smiled. "Things are finally gonna get fun!"

Zoro laughed. "Ha Ha Ha! Yeah!"

"Oh, I've already had my fight. While you were oh so busy being a tub of lard, I kicked Buggy's first mate's ass thank you very much." Cecilia smirked at Zoro, who snorted.

"Then he probably wasn't all that strong." She flew at Zoro but was grabbed by Nami.

"This is no time to fight with each other you morons! The Mayor just ran to his death!"

"Don't worry, I like the old man! I won't let him get killed." Luffy said with his voice filled with confidence.

"How can you just stand there laughing? What do you get out of this anyway?"

"We're headed for the Grand Line! We'll steal that map back and then we can go there together!" Luffy held out his hand for Nami to take. "Join up with us! You want the map and all that treasure right?"

Nami stared at his hand uneasy. "I won't become a pirate."

Cecilia and Zoro watched as Nami slapped Luffy's hand. "Let's just say we'll 'join forces'. Work together for a common goal!"

Zoro smirked and got up as Luffy started walking away. "You're not coming too? What about your wounds?"

"They got better." Zoro shrugged, pulled his bandana off his arm.

"That's impossible!"

Zoro smirked as he tied his bandanna around his head. "I'm more worried about my reputation than my guts, right now. I've got a score to settle! Let's do this!"

Luffy smirked as well. "I can't wait!"

"Losers." Cecilia snorted, walking past a glaring Zoro.

"You three are crazy!" Nami whined.

Cecilia laughed at this and started off with her crew. None of them talked as they went to the bar. This allowed Cecilia's ears to pick up someone yelling. She frowned a bit, trying to make out who it was.

"Guys...I think we better hurry." She said, going into a run. Luffy and Zoro didn't question her and just followed her.

As they rounded a corner, they saw Boodle being held up by Buggy's hand, blood coming from his mouth. Luffy as quick to act and pulled the hand off of Boodle, setting the man down.

"The kid in the Straw Hat!" Buggy cried.

"I'm back! I told you I'd clobber your ass." Luffy yelled at them.


	7. Chapter 7

"The kid in the Straw Hat!" Buggy cried.

"I'm back. I told you I'd clobber your ass!" Luffy yelled up at them. He threw Buggy back his hand and the man was quick to attach it to his body.

"I don't believe this! You three must enjoy pain! But this time you won't escape me!"

"Have fun fighting guys. I'm just here for the map and treasure!" Nami said.

"Whatever." Zoro said.

"You young whipper-snappers...you're outsides…not your fight! This is my battle!" Boodle chocked out. "It's my town and I'll protect it! So don't interfere!"

Cecilia raised an eyebrow when Luffy slammed Boodle's face into a wall.

"Argh! Ou_-! Whose side are you on? Why'd you do that to the mayor?" Nami screamed at Luffy. The mayor slumped down to the ground knocked out.

"He was in the way!" Luffy said as his eyes trained on Buggy.

"Good thinking. He would have gotten himself killed. He'll be fine right there."

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" Cecilia asked, seeing the blood seeping from a crack in the man's forehead.

"You're too reckless!" Nami screamed.

Luffy ignored her and called out, "Hey you! Big nose!"

Cecilia was quick to hit Luffy upside the head. "Do you not know anything?" She roared at him.

"Kill him! Give them the Buggy Ball!" Buggy shouted with a look of rage on his face.

In a loud booming noise, a cannon-ball was headed straight at them.

"You idiot! Don't you know when to shut up?" Nami cried running to the side.

"Luffy, get out of the way! You're gonna get hit!" Zoro cried, ready to grab his captain but Cecilia pulled him aside. She knew Luffy could handle himself. And Luffy knew this as well.

"That measly cannon-ball's not gonna work on me!" Luffy smirked. Luffy took a huge breath as the cannon-ball flew at him.

Cecilia's eyes went wide when Luffy's body blew up like a balloon. "Gum-Gum…Balloon!" The cannon-ball hit an over grown Luffy and he bounced it back.

"You could have at least told us what you were planning!" Zoro growled at Luffy.

The cannon-ball hit the bar thing, blowing the whole thing up. "That evens the odds a little! Let's get 'em!" Luffy smiled.

Cecilia sighed before picking up Luffy's hat once again and plopped it on his head. "What would happen to this poor hat if I wasn't here?" She asked, giving Luffy a scolding look.

"What are you?" Nami screamed from the ground seeing how she had fallen when Luffy had shot the ball back.

"Made me worry for nothing." Zoro glared.

The dust around the bar was blown away by the wind and Cecilia found that Buggy's crew had been defeated.

"Wow. I thought there was something strange about you. I mean, one of your crew mates beat a lion! What kind of human being could do that?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Cecilia shouted, glaring at Nami.

"How can you inflate yourself like a balloon?"

"That was the Gum-Gum Balloon."

"But how do you do it?" A crack got Cecilia's attention to go to the busted inn thing.

The huge lion she had beaten and two of Buggy's men stood there floating. "You've got some nerve…" One of Buggy's men seems to say.

The men suddenly dropped to the ground, to revile Buggy was the one talking and the lion was being held up by another man.

"Captain, this is the worst disgrace we've suffered since you formed our crew." The new man said.

He is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. And the other side was pulled back with lines shaved off. He is seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes.

"I'm so mad I can't even speak." Buggy spoke.

Cecilia got a sweat drop at that. 'If he can't speak then how the hell is he speaking?' She asked herself.

"Unh…where am I?" came Mohji's voice. "What the hell happened?" She saw the same pirate she defeated getting up from underneath the rebel.

"Mohji…you're still alive?" The man asked.

Mohij looked at the new pirate and looked at the man holding his lion. "Cabaji! What're you doing to Richie?"

"The kitty?" The man known as Cabaji asked before throwing the lion down. "I was using him as a shield. Don't want to soil my raiment."

Mohji ran to his cat. "Richie? Are you okay?" The lion just coughed, seeming to be trying to say something but whined and hid behind a piece of rock. "Why you…!"

Mohji then noticed Cecilia standing there with a 'what-the-hell' look on her face. "Agh! It's the she-demon! Captain Buggy, watch out for her! She was able to finish Richie off by herself. She must have eaten some kind of devil's fruit or something!"

"Hey! I'm not a freak like them!" She shouted at Mohji, pointing at Luffy.

"Hey! I'm not a freak!" Luffy cried.

She grabbed his cheek and pulled it about a meter away from his mouth. "Yes you are, rubber-man."

"Rubber-man?" Nami asked.

"Yap…cea?" Luffy asked, pointing at his out stretched cheek. Cecilia let it go and it snapped back hitting him. "Ow! Cecilia! That hurt!" She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring.

"The devil's fruits?" Buggy asked.

"That's why my Buggy Ball didn't work on him! Mohji, if you knew that…" Buggy growled grabbing hold of Mohji. "Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed throwing Mohji at the Straw Hat crew.

"I didn't know!" Mohji cried.

"Out of my way!" Luffy held up his foot a smirk on his face. "Outta my way Fuzzy!"

"No Luffy, you get out of my way." Cecilia snarled, kicking her captain out of the way.

As Mohji flew at her, she cracked her knuckles throwing her arm back in a punch position. A smirk came to her lips as she threw the punch. Mohji cried out in pain as he flew back the way he came, past the two surprised pirates.

She glared at Buggy and snarled, "To use one's crewmates in such a way…is just heartless. If it weren't for the fact that it's the Captain's job I'd blow you to smithereens."

She turned around and walked behind Luffy to turn around and glared at Buggy and Cabaji. Cabaji smirked and flew at them suddenly on a unicycle.

"Buggy's second mate Cabaji, the Acrobat!" Nami shouted.

"I'll cut them to mince-meat Captain!" Cabaji shouted pulling out his swords.

Zoro was quickly in front of Luffy, blocking the man's sword with one of his own.

"If it's a sword duel you want, I'm your man!" Zoro said a dark shadow going over his eyes. His eyes themselves seemed to glow.

"Roronoa Zoro, as one swordsman to another it will be an honor to cut you down."

A small squirt sound causes Cecilia to look down at Zoro's side. His bandages were red with blood.

"Hey, Zoro! Maybe you should rest. Let me handle him." Luffy said.

Before Zoro could answer Luffy, Cabaji blew fire out of his mouth shouting, "Acrobatics! Old Man's Flame!"

Zoro cried out as the fire hit him. Cabaji took this time to fling his foot at Zoro hitting the green haired man in his wounds. Zoro screamed in pain hitting the ground.

"Hmm…I didn't think I kicked you that hard."

"That's dirty! You're aiming for his injuries!" Nami growled with a glare on her face.

"I call my next circus trick…Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam!" Cabaji called, spinning his sword around, sending up a cloud of dust, clouding up the area.

"What kind of circus trick is that? You're just kicking up dust!" Zoro shouted.

Cabaji appeared out of nowhere; bring his sword down to Zoro. Zoro quickly pulled out another sword blocking it. Both arms being used Cabaji took this time to kick Zoro again. Zoro screamed out in pain once again as he hit the ground.

"He did it again!"

"What kind man screams like a woman?" Cabaji asked.

Cecilia glared at the odd haired man holding back from beating the living day lights out of him. She looked over at Luffy who looked over at her. "Should we?" She asked.

"No. Zoro can take care of himself. If we help him out now he'll hate us." She nodded turning back to the fight.

"Your matey's odd talents cause us quite a bit of trouble. So you're the big scary 'Pirate-Hunter', everyone talks about. Well, this'll teach you to mess with Captain Buggy's crew."

Zoro groaned, his body shaking as he tried to stand up, his breath labored.

"Zoro's hurt bad! How's he supposed to fight? How can you to just stand there and watch your friend get killed?" Nami screamed at the two of them.

Cecilia looked over at Nami and said, "Be quite Nami. Unless the Captain says so, we do nothing." Nami stared at her in shock as Cabaji flew at Zolo.

"Roronoa Zolo! Prepare to be well done!"

Zolo got up and punched Cabaji off his unicycle. Everyone's face became surprised.

"You're a very annoying person; I hope you enjoyed kicking my wounds."

Cecilia's eyes went wide as Zoro suddenly cut his own wound open, sending blood flying through the air.

"What? He cut himself?" Cabaji shouted.

Nami gasped covering her face in shock.

"Ouch!" Luffy cried.

"Moron." Cecilia hissed, holding her stomach feeling slightly sick.

Zoro let out a breath he had been holding in, sweat now on his face. "My goal is to be the World's greatest swordsman…"

"What are you talking about…?" Cabaji asked.

Zoro put his last sword in his mouth. "Is that enough of a handicap for you? Now I'll show you some real swordplay!"

"Wow! Zoro's cool!" Luffy cried a huge smile on his face.

"Hmph…so Roronoa Zoro…you want to make a fool out of me?" Cabaji growled standing up.

"I'm feeling sick just watching this!" Nami whined holding her stomach.

"Bad thing about being a pirate you got to get used to seeing blood." Cecilia said to her, sticking her tongue out.

"Get 'em Zoro!" Luffy cheered.

"I can't lose, not even once, to anyone who calls himself a swordsman."

Cabaji smirking holding up his sword. "So you injury yourself as insurance for your reputation well, don't worry. Your wounds are severe. They'll make an excellent excuse when you lose."

Zoro pointed his swords in hands downward holding out his arms. "It's the other way around! If I lose to the likes of you when my wounds are only this light, then I may as well give up my dream right now."

Cecilia could tell Cabaji was holding in anger now. "You scurvy dog." Cabaji hissed out.

"Hey." Nami said putting her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"That shack behind the ruins of the Tavern that's where they keep their treasure. And Buggy's probably got the map of the Grand Line. I'll get their treasure and make my escape. I've got to do it now, while they're all knocked out."

She turned around and started off calling over her shoulder, "Whether you guys win or lose this battle I don't really care! But if you do get that map from Buggy then—and only then—will I consider teaming up with you again." She waved as she disappeared in to an ally. "Good luck you guys."

"Wow! Thanks!" Luffy smiled.

"You idiot, she just left us, and you're thanking her?" Cecilia asked giving Luffy a stupid look. Luffy just keep smiling and turned back to the fight.

Cabaji had pulled out some spinning tops with a glare on his face.

"Roronoa Zoro! Have a taste of the Greatest of all my circus tricks!" he shouted, hoping back on to his unicycle. "And now Acrobatics! Theater of One Hundred Kamikaze Tops!" Cabaji threw tons of tops at Zoro who got ready.

Cecilia watched as the blue haired man flew at a building saying, "Acrobatics! Climbing the Mountains." He flew up the side of the building.

Zoro hit the tops away from him, and looked up to find Cabaji flying down at him at a huge high speed, shouting, "Acrobatics! Cool Evening Firework Launch!"

"Wow! He's way up there!" Luffy cried looking up at the flying man.

"I'll say." Cecilia scoffed thinking more of his head being in the clouds than his body.

Cabaji pointed his sword downwards and shouted, "Wheel Stab!" Cabaji started falling with his sword going straight at Zoro.

"Low flying Chop-Chop cannon!"

Cecilia turned to Buggy to see his hand flying at Zoro.

"CABAJI! I'll hold Zolo down! You finish him off!" Buggy shouted.

"With pleasure!" Cabaji laughed.

Luffy looked over as Cecilia ran towards Buggy's hand with her sword out. As it was about to hit Zolo, she slammed her sword through the hand, trapping it.

"Cecilia?" Zolo asked as she slammed her heel on top of her sword's handle, putting more pressure on Buggy's knuckles.

"Keep your hands off Zoro, you ass! This is his and Cabaji's battle! Stay! Out!"

"YOU BITCH!" Buggy screamed. Zoro smirked, chuckling a bit.

"I don't need the Captain to lend me to hand to kill you!" Cabaji screamed.

Zoro dived to the side as Cabaji came down, his sword cutting in to the ground. Zoro slowly got up, his breath becoming harder and more ragged. Sweat was pouring off the man. "I've had enough…I'm tired…" Zoro huffed out.

Cabaji got a smirk on his face and brushed his hair out of his face. "You're tired? Heh Heh Heh! What's wrong? Anemic? So you've finally given up! Well, I'm not surprised. It's amazing you can still stand in your condition!"

Cecilia's eyes snapped open in shock when Zoro suddenly kicked Cabaji. "Wha…?" She froze at the look on Zoro's face. It was a look of pure rage, and frustration.

The shadow on his eyes and face wasn't helping him in the happy department either. "You've got it wrong. What I'm tired of are your stupid circus tricks!"

Cabaji glared at Zoro getting up and running at Zoro. "Very well! No more ticks! I'll finish you now…with my real swordsmanship!"

Cecilia watched from her squatting position still standing on Buggy's hand. "Devil…" Zoro growled crossing his arms his left sword on his right side, the right sword on his left. In a flash he was behind a bleeding Cabaji, right next to Cecilia, "Slice!"

"CABAJI!" Buggy shouted.

Cecilia held out her free arm out in front of her as the wind blew past her. "How could these common thieves have beaten us? We're the Buggy Pirates gang—the scourge of the seas! How could things have gone this far…?" Cabaji wheezed out as he hit the ground passing out.

Zoro looked down at the man pulling his bandanna off. "We're not common thieves…we're pirates!"

Cecilia yelped as Zoro landed on her, making her let go of Buggy's hand as she caught him. Zoro laid down on her with his head in her lap. "Luffy…I'm going to sleep now."

Luffy smiled and rubbed his muscles. "Go ahead and sleep! I'll take it from here!"

"DOES IT HAVE TO BE ON MY LAP?!" Cecilia screeched with her cheeks slightly red.

"You guys, call yourselves pirates?" Buggy growled.

"That's right! Now hand over the map of the Grand Line!"

"So that's what you're after. Well a couple of lily-livered, no-name pirates like you won't last a day on the Grand Line! What do you plan to do there! Go sight-seeing?" Buggy snarled.

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Buggy stared at Luffy with a dead pan look, his mouth hanging open and everything. "DON'T BE A FOOL! If you're King of the Pirates, then what am I? God of the Pirates?"

"I was going to say joker but whatever helps you to sleep at night." Cecilia snort causing Luffy to laugh and Buggy to glare at her.

"Come on and attack me already!" Luffy smirked getting in to a fighting pose. "I'm getting bored."

Buggy pulled out his knives and glared. "You'll soon regret your words, rubber boy! You and your straw hat remind me of him when he was younger…that insolent dog with the red hair!"

"…Red hair?" Luffy asked sounding suddenly curious. "You talkin' about Shanks? You know Shanks?"

Cecilia raised an eyebrow. She didn't know many people who didn't know of the famous Captain Shanks of the Red Haired Pirates. Her father had talked about him quite a lot, seeing how the two were always getting confused with one another by the marines. Other people she talked to about the said pirate never said anything bad about him.

"Hmm? You seem real interested. Yes I know him. What's it to you?"

"Where is he now?"

"So you want to know where he is, eh? Well, maybe I know, then again maybe I don't."

"What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY! We're mortal enemies! You won't get any information from me without a fight! Not even as a departing gift to hell…" Buggy stated pulling out blades.

"Well, I'm willing to beat it out of you!"

"Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!" The lower part of Buggy's body flew off the top spinning at high speed. Luffy jumped over it. "Let's see you dodge these." Buggy flung the eight blades in his hands, at Luffy who was still in the air. "IN MID-AIR!"

Luffy just smiled. "N-no problem!" he said to Buggy grabbing on to a poll and pulled himself out of the range of the blades.

Cecilia yelped and ducked her head as they flew at her. Slowly opening up her eyes, Cecilia found her forehead had hit Zoro's lips. Her eyes flew open as she jumped backwards, causing Zoro to groan in his sleep. She shook her head turning back to the battle not wanting Zoro to wake up and see her in his face.

"Ha! Not bad! This is getting interesting!"

"Sure is! Gum-Gum…PISTOL!" Luffy fist flew at Buggy, who moved to the side a bit dodging it.

"Interesting power you've got there." Buggy pulled out another knife and shouted, "But you're out stretched arm, makes a delicious target! I'll just sever it!"

"Gum-Gum!" Luffy shouted flying at Buggy.

"Chop-Chop quick dodge!"

"Sickle!"

Buggy's head flew from his body, laughing. "You underestimate me, Gummy boy." 3Cecilia watched as Luffy busted from the now broken house.

"Darn, how am I supposed to whack you when you keep flying to pieces?" Buggy didn't answer instead flung his hand at Luffy shouting, "Chop-Chop Harpoon!"

Luffy grabbed the hand just as it was about to hit him in the face. "Separate!" Buggy commanded as the knives flew at Luffy cutting the side of his head and hitting his hat off.

Luffy flew backwards scraping the ground. Luffy slowly got up picking up hit hat, ignoring the blood pouring from the side of his face.

"Darn you," Luffy growled.

"What's the matter? Baby got a boo-boo?" Buggy smirked.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU NICKED MY HAT!" Luffy snarled a dark look over coming his face.

"So?"

"THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE! NOBODY DAMAGES THIS HAT!" Luffy screamed.

Cecilia had never seen Luffy this mad before. Heck she had never seen him mad. "It's that important to you, eh?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Cecilia's eyes went wide at what she saw next. "LUFFY BEHIND YOU!" She screamed when she saw a blade fly at Luffy's back.

Luffy jumped to the side letting out a yelp as he tripped. "Then you should take better care of it!"

Cecilia's eyes went wide as the three other blades in Buggy's floating had gone through the top of Luffy's hat. The hand brought Luffy's hat back to Buggy.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! You call this beat up old thing your treasure!" Luffy got a snarl on his face and she felt a sudden cold chill go up her spin.

'I've had never seen anyone so mad in my life.' Cecilia thought.

"I promised I'd return that hat to Shanks!" Luffy shouted running at Buggy.


	8. Chapter 8

"What? This is Shank's hat? I thought it looked familiar. Shanks and I worked on the same pirate ship a long time ago. We were both young, apprentice pirates, you might say." Buggy spit on to Luffy's hat making Luffy get an even wilder look in his eyes.

"Shanks is a great man! Apprentice pirates…together?!"

"Chop-Chop quick escape!" Buggy shouted his head popping off his neck.

"DON'T PUT YOURSELF ON THE SAME LEVEL AS HIM!" Luffy cried, kneeing Buggy in his special pace.

Buggy's head flew back on to his body as it hit the ground hard. Luffy turned back to his hat seeming to have calmed down some.

"Darn you! You ruined my hat!" Luffy picked the hat up and started whipping Buggy's spit on Buggy's face. "And you spat on it!"

"Yech! Sthpo it!"

"It's your own spit!" Luffy brought Buggy up and pulled his checks. "Don't ever mention Shanks and yourself in the same breath again!"

"Hmph! I don't know what your connection to Shanks is but I'll say whatever I like about him!" Buggy stated through his pulled out checks.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Chop-Chop—"

"Don't come apart!" Luffy ordered, slamming his hand down on top of Buggy's head. Somehow Buggy was still able to get out of Luffy's grasp and stood in front of him.

"Never in my life…has anyone made me as angry as Shanks did! That scalawag…stole a great treasure from me!" Luffy now looked interested. "I'll never forgive him for that!"

As Buggy told his tale, everyone who was awake found out that Buggy and Shanks had indeed been part of the same group of pirates and always fought. One day the crew found a Cursed Fruit and Buggy found a map. Shanks later told Buggy that the fruit was worth a lot of money. Buggy wanted the money for himself and switched the fruit with another one just like it and tricked everyone in to thinking he had eaten the fruit. Later Shanks had scared Buggy in to really eating the fruit. Buggy had dropped the map he found earlier in to the ocean and dived after it only to find he couldn't swim. Shanks had saved Buggy's life by diving in after him.

"I swallowed a hundred million berries! Now I can't swim, so I can't get at that treasure on the ocean floor!" Buggy snarled.

"Hmm…so Shanks saved your life!" Luffy smiled his hat in his hand.

'I have to agree with Luffy, that's exactly what it sounded like.' Cecilia said in her head.

"SO WHAT?! It was all his fault! He foiled all my grandiose plans! So I changed my plans. If I can't get treasure that's _in_ the ocean I'll just have to take all the treasure _on_ the sea-" Buggy split apart at his stomach holding knives again.

"Using my Chop-Chop power!" Floating high in the air Buggy said, "I don't care how insignificant a fly you might be…if you put your hands on my treasure…"

Buggy suddenly flew off past Cecilia screaming, "I'LL SQUASH YOU!" She turned around as Buggy flew over her and saw he was headed straight for Nami. "HANDS OFF MY TREASURE!" Nami looked scared to death.

"Luffy!" Cecilia shouted.

"YOU WON'T GET THE BETTER OF ME, NAMI! I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES!"

"His legs! His legs are behind you!" Cecilia shouted at Luffy. Luffy looked behind him and saw she was speaking the truth.

"YOU WON'T EVEN GET A SPECK OF GOLD PAINT!"

Nami screamed and tried to run for it but she didn't have to. Buggy suddenly cried out in pain as he felt a large pain in his lower half. Buggy fell to the ground tears falling from his eyes.

"C-Curse you Gum-Gum boy! You fight dirty…attacking my lower half…!"

Luffy just put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Don't forget our fights not over!"

Nami let out a sigh. "I'm safe…" she puffed out.

"Hey! Drop the loot and get outta here! He'll keep coming after you!" Luffy shouted at Nami.

"Leave the treasure?! Not a chance! I'm not gonna leave my treasure behind!"

"Your treasure?!" Buggy snarled.

"That's right!_ My_ treasure! I'm a master thief and I just stole it! Mine, Mine, MINE!"

'Selfish much?' Cecilia thought while staring at the orange haired thief.

"That's my treasure, fool! It's not yours until you get away with it! It's a basic tenet of thievery!" Buggy shouted at Nami.

"The bad guy wants to lecture the bad guy, eh? I don't argue with lowlife pirates! I'd never stoop so low as to take lessons from you!" The last part Nami had stuck her tongue out at Buggy.

"Then suffer the consequences! CHOP-CHOP—FESTIVAL!" Buggy's whole body split in two tons of pieces, both the top and bottom half. "AHAHAHAH! Let's see you save your friend now Gum-Gum boy!"

"How am I supposed to fight him?" Luffy asked.

Cecilia looked around until her eyes landing on Buggy's feet. "Hey, Luffy." Luffy looked over at her. She pointed at the feet with an evil look over taking her face. "Bring those over here for a second." Luffy did as she said and she took the feet and pulled his boots off.

She gave the other foot to Luffy. "Now do as I do." she ordered. Luffy did and took the shoe off.

She started tickling the foot and so did Luffy. They heard Buggy bust in to laughter. Cecilia then grabbed the end of Buggy's foot and slammed it down cracking his toes. "Like this?" Luffy asked doing the same thing she did.

"Good job! Your turn." Luffy thought for a minute before pinching the back of Buggy's foot, and she did as he did.

"You're a tough old clown aren't ya?" Luffy asked as Buggy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" he yelled back at Cecilia and Luffy.

She watched as Nami swung the bag of gold at Buggy's head shouting, "The one who's gonna cut it out…IS YOU!"

"Wow!" Luffy applauded. Cecilia sighed when she saw that Buggy had just caught the gold.

"Thank you…for returning my treasure!" Buggy laughed.

"LET GO!" Nami screamed pulling.

"Let go? YOU let go!"

Luffy was suddenly running at Buggy. Holding the treasure with his mouth Buggy had his hands, now holding daggers, got behind Nami.

"It's my treasure!" he shouted.

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting me!" Luffy stated throwing his leg back and with one powerful swing kicked Buggy in to the bag of gold sending both flying away from Nami. "REMEMBER!?"

When Buggy's body hit the ground Luffy smiled. "Gotcha!" Whipping the blood of his face Luffy smirked, "That was for the Mayor!"

Nami stared at Luffy for a moment before whispering, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" Luffy looked around. "Hey the treasure map!"

"My treasure's all over the place!" Nami whined.

Cecilia picked Zoro up easily and threw one of his arms around her shoulder, dragging him over to the others.

"At last! It's the map of the Grand Line!"

She quickly snatched the said map out of her Captain's hands. "Aw! Cecilia!"

She put the treasure map in one of her front pockets and said, "You're too well known for losing things Luffy."

"Hey…not so fast, Gum-Gum boy…" Buggy snarled.

Cecilia and Luffy turned to find his head floating there. "Hmph! You still alive?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh and you're doing such a good job at that before." Cecilia scoff.

Buggy glared at the two of them. "Come together! Chop-Chop—HUH?!"

Cecilia bust out laughing when only Buggy's hands and feet appear.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?" Nami asked all of Buggy's body parts tied up and under her foot.

"AGH! My body!"

"HAHAHA! Good job, Master Thief! Leave the rest to me!" Luffy flung his arms backwards.

"Good bye, Buggy! GUM-GUM-!"

"WAIT!"

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted as his hands hit Buggy at the same time sending the said pirate flying off in to the sky.

"I win!" Luffy cheered when Buggy couldn't be seen any more. Turning to Nami he asked, "Now you'll join my crew right?"

"For the time being. Looks like I'll make a fortune if I stick with you guys!" Nami had gathered up all the treasure and was now snuggling it.

"You have to give Buggy credit—he had an eye for treasure. This is first-class booty. It's easily worth 10 million berries." Luffy nodded and started off picking up his hat.

"Treasure weights a ton, I divided it in two. You carry half okay, seeing how Cecilia—that is your name right?—is carrying Zoro."

Luffy looked at his hat and the three holes in the top. "…That hat means a lot to you huh?" Luffy just smiled and put his hat on.

"Yeah. It's not so bad, I guess. I can still wear it. It sure felt good to clobber ol' Buggy!" Luffy walked over to Cecilia and started patting Zoro on the head.

"Hey Zoro! Wake up! Let's get going!"

Zoro groaned and looked up at Luffy then at Cecilia. "Did you take care of things?" Zoro asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, and I got the map and the treasure."

Zoro pulled away from Cecilia but she still stood close to catch him if he fell. "Ungh! It's no good. I don't think I can walk." he groaned as he leaned against Cecilia again.

"Of course not! If you could, I wouldn't believe any of you guys to be human!"

"Hey! Cecilia's more of a monster than we are!" Luffy defended himself.

She glared at Luffy before kicking his head, sending it flying. "YOU'RE LESS HUMAN THAN ALL OF US HERE!" She and Nami screamed at him as Luffy's head snapped back.

A loud snore came causing all of them to look over at the Mayor. "Oh yeah! I'd better wake the Mayor!"

"Hey you guys…" came a new voice.

They all turned to see a huge crowd all carrying weapons of some kind. "We're the citizens of this town. Did the pirates mutiny or something? C'mon you talk!"

"The townspeople? That's a relief! Thought you might be more pirates. We'll tell you what happened but it's a long story…" Nami started but was cut short.

"Hey! It's the Mayor!" The townspeople were quickly past Cecilia and waking up the old man.

"Mayor! Are you hurt?!"

"What happened here?"

"It was those lousy pirates!"

"No it wasn't…" Cecilia snapped to Luffy about to tell him to shut up when he went on. "I knocked the old man out!"

The look the villagers gave them next could have sent Buggy and his crew packing.

"Luffy! They didn't have to know that!" Nami shouted.

"Well, you saw me."

"True, but I wasn't going to tell them!"

"Something's you keep to yourself, others you tell Luffy." Cecilia sighed.

"You did this to the Mayor!?"

"Intolerable!"

"Who are you?! Pirates!?"

"We're pirates!"

Cecilia glared at Zoro as he started laughing.

"Pirates! GET'EM!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed. "LUFFY WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!"

"Well we _are_ pirates!"

Cecilia groaned before turning tail and screaming, "RUN!"

Luffy was quick to grab Zoro's other arm so Cecilia wouldn't be dragging the green haired pirate.

"Don't let 'em get away!"

"They'll pay for attacking the Mayor!"

Cecilia heard the people behind her shout. "Why do you always have to complicate things?" Nami shouted.

"These are good people!" Luffy suddenly said.

"SO?!"

"They're all worked up…because they love their Mayor! It wouldn't matter what we told them!"

Cecilia sighed but got a smile on her face. Looking down the street a certain store caught her eyes. "Luffy, Nami, take the next ally and meet me at the docks."

"Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry I'll be there!" She let go of Zoro and keep running straight as the others turned. "They're splitting up!"

"Follow the girl!"

She looked back at them roaring, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE LODGIC IN THAT?!"

Sliding to a stop, Cecilia ran in to the store she saw and quickly snatched up a few doggie treats that were on the ground; stuffing four of them in to her pocket.

Turning around, she found the villagers right next to her. Turning back to the direction she was heading, she ran as fast as she could.

"RUFF!"

She quickly jumped in the air over ChouChou. "THANKS CHOUCHOU!" she shouted as she pulled out the doggie treats and threw them into his mouth before she kept on running.

"ChouChou! Why are you helping her!?"

"Get out of the way!"

ChouChou just keep barking and growling at them.

* * *

She ran straight to the docks and found Luffy, still carrying Zoro, and Nami running as well. The three of them stopped as she passed a fountain.

"Lost 'em." She huffed out. "It's amazing how scary dogs can be." The others looked at her weird but she keep walking to the ships.

"Why are we in this mess anyway?" Nami sighed.

"It's okay. We did what we needed to do right?"

"I guess so…" Nami said uncertain.

"Hey, is this your ship?" Luffy asked. "It's great!"

Compared to their ship, that was true. It was bigger and had a small compartment thing.

"I've seen better." Nami sweat dropped. "I stole it from some stupid pirates."

Cecilia paused when the three Buggy pirates from before appeared.

"Huh?"

"HUH!?"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GIRLIE!" the one with the hat thing said.

"Y-You guys!"

"We knew you'd come back to the ship!" the one with odd hairdo said.

"Imagine our surprise finding our stolen ship docked here!"

"You haven't forgotten about us, have you?" Fatty asked.

"Friends of yours?" Luffy asked.

'Oh so naïve' Cecilia said in her head.

"Not so much…"

"Now that's not nice. Our fates are intertwined. I see you brought some friends. Then they'll get the same treatment as you!" The hat dude walked up to Luffy and started tapping Zoro on the head. "We'll learn ye to steal ships! What ails ye? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Zoro looked up a dark glare on his face. "Ow." he said not sound in pain at all.

The three pirates screamed and shot off in the ocean at high speed.

Cecilia stared at the direction they ran off before she shrugged her shoulders and helped Nami tie the two ships together, as Luffy put Zoro in to their ship.

Cecilia let the sails lose and smiled. "All set Captain."

Luffy smiled. "All right! Let's go!"

Luffy looked over at Nami's sail and gasped. "Hey! Your sail has Buggy's mark on it!"

"It was his ship! I'll replace it later." Nami stated.

Cecilia flopped down next to Zoro and yawned. Zoro looked over at her and snorted. She glared at him. "What are you snorting at, green hair?" Zoro didn't have time to answer when they heard something.

"HEY, KID! WAIT!" Cecilia propped herself up using Zoro's head much to his displeasure and saw it was Boodle.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" He huffed out.

"The Mayor!" Nami said amazed.

Boodle straightened himself up complete and tears were running down his face. "THANK YOU! I WON'T FORGET IT!"

Luffy, Cecilia, and Zoro all smiled while Nami seemed to be a bit confused. "You're welcome Mayor! Take it easy!" Luffy shouted back.

Cecilia really didn't understand all the shouting seeing how they weren't all that far from the docks. Luffy watched the docks till they were out of sight only to turn and see a freaked out Nami.

"The treasure?!" she demanded.

"I left it." was Luffy's reply.

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT IT?! That was half a million berries I handed you!"

"Yeah, but their whole town was wrecked. They'll need a lot of money to rebuild it."

"THAT WAS MY TREASURE YOU GAVE AWAY!"

Cecilia and Zoro started laughing as Nami grabbed hold of Luffy and tried throwing him in to the ocean.

"Take it easy! If you really want it, let's go back and get it!" Luffy screamed trying to save himself.

"It's too late! If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you!" Nami screamed. Looking over and seeing Cecilia and Zoro laughing, Nami fell against the side of the ship laughing as well. "Idiot!" she wheezed out.

"You're laughing!" Luffy accused.

"Heehee! No I'm not!"

"That didn't hurt." Luffy pouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU FIXED IT!" Luffy cheered.

Cecilia smiled at Nami. "Good job Nami." She praised.

"It's just a temporary fix. I just sewed up the holes. It'll be fine if you aren't too rough with it." Nami put her sewing kit up and Cecilia looked over at Luffy with a sweat drop.

He was poking the top of his hat with no mercy. "Thanks! That hat was full of holes, and now you can't even tell! It's all—"Cecilia sighed looking out at the ocean as Luffy's finger went through the top.

"YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Nami screamed stabbing Luffy in between the eyes with her needle.

Luffy cried out in pain falling backwards holding his forehead. "You stabbed me with that needle!"

"Well, that's the only way I can hurt you!" Nami seethed.

"Hmm…you're right." Cecilia turned to Luffy and saw he was bleeding a bit.

She sighed and pulled out a small cloth whipping the blood away. "You're an idiot Luffy," Cecilia said as she holds the bottom of his chin and dab at Luffy's wound.

Nami smirked from behind her and said, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were Luffy's mother, Cecilia." She glared at Nami but keep at her job.

"Cut the racket! I can't sleep…and I'm starving," groaned himself.

Cecilia stop patting Luffy's wound seeing the blood had stopped. "Of course you're hungry, you're always hungry." Cecilia say looking at Zoro.

Zoro just snorted and turned to Nami. "Hey, share some of your rations with us!"

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you know anything about seamanship? You don't even have food or water! You have to respect the sea!" Nami scolded the three of them but got Zoro some bread anyway.

"Hey! I see something!" Luffy said, though no one paid him any mind.

"How have you lunk-heads survived this long?" Nami asked sighing.

"We manage!" Zoro smiled biting in to the food.

"Hey! It's an island!" Luffy said louder to catch everyone's attention.

Cecilia pulled out some binoculars for Nami and she took them looking at the island. "Forget it. It looks uninhabited. Hold your course…" Nami pulled the binoculars down to find Cecilia and her crew sailing away.

"COME BACK!"

"Maybe there's someone there who will join our crew!" Luffy cheered.

"Maybe you can find some food. But Nami's right we're not prepared." Zoro nodded flopping down.

Cecilia yelped as she came face to face with the said swordsman, who landed in her lap. Zoro just smirked up at her.

"What's with that face? Perv…"

Zoro smirked, making himself more comfy. She glared down at the green haired man, plopping herself up against the side of the boat, letting Zoro lay in her lap. It didn't take long for them to reach the island and Zoro to be asleep.

"We've found a desert island!" Luffy cheered.

Cecilia looked over at her idiot of a Captain, wondering if she should correct him or not. Deciding on no she closed her eyes again and tried to get some sleep.

"Looks like there's nothing but trees!"

"I told you it was uninhabited. You won't find anyone to join your crew here." Nami said getting out of her own ship that had just pulled up.

Cecilia opened one eye and looked at her as Luffy called. "Cecilia! Zoro get over here!"

"He's asleep Luffy!" She called.

Luffy started over but was stopped by Nami grabbing on to him. "Let him rest. He's still recovering from his injuries. Cecilia, will you look out for the ships while we're gone?" She nodded closing her blackish-grey eye, propping her head up against her fist.

She heard the orange and black haired pirates leave bickering. Yawning, she brought her other hand up and started messing with Zoro's hair. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the ex-pirate hunter on her lap. She started tracing Zoro's face without really knowing it.

She wasn't sure why but she felt at ease with Zoro next to her. His face was that of an older man's yet still had its youth. Tracing Zoro's eyebrows Cecilia realized how the kind of arched upward. Zoro also had kind of a big forehead but it suited him just fine. Her hand then went to the three gold rings in Zoro's ear. This close up she found that they had a cool fire like pattered in them.

"Cool." She said, her hand going back up to Zoro's hair as she looked back out at the island.

* * *

Zoro wasn't really sure what it was but something was messing with his hair. It felt odd yet good at the same time. Next thing he knew, the things were tracing his face. He figured out it was fingers messing with his head. He didn't open his eyes as the hand went off of his face fingering his earring lightly. He had to hold in a smirk when he heard Cecilia compliment them.

Opening one black orb, he saw the girl. Her extremely long dark purple hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail blowing lightly in the breeze, getting into her blackish-grey eyes that seemed to go on forever.

He had to admit, she was pretty in her own way. It confused him to no end trying to understand the girl above him. She could act like such a child and yet be as cold as the sea in a storm. Not to mention her small body could cause so much damage. He lazily keep his eyes open as she started running her fingers threw his hair again.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking up at the girl.

Cecilia head snapped down to see that Zoro had woken up. She snorted pushing him off her lap. "What do you know the famous Pirate Hunter, Demon of the Sea, has an inflated ego?" She smirks.

Zoro glared at her holding the newly found bump on his head. Her eyes traveled down to the three swords at Zoro's side. Crawling over next to Zoro, she took the white one. The other two were black.

Opening the sword up a bit she watched as the metal glistened in the sun. "Where'd you get this blade?" she asks.

"…It was a friend of mines."

"Who is she?" She asks handing back the sword and putting her head on her folded up knees.

"Her name was Kuina."

Cecilia smirked at the far off, almost loving look in his eyes. "She your girlfriend?"

A huge blush came to Zoro's face. "NO!"

She laughed. "Sure, she's not. So where is she now?"

"She…she's dead." Zoro sighed staring at the blade in his hands.

Cecilia flinch, looking to the side. "I'm…sorry. If it makes you feel any better…I know what it feels to lose someone important as well." She say.

Zoro looked over at her surprised. It was the first time he had heard such bitterness in her voice. Her eyes were filled with a deep pain and a dull rage. Sighing, the look disappeared and she smiled at him.

"So…whatcha want to do as were waiting for the others?"

Zoro looked around and asked, "Where'd they go anyway?"

"Oh Luffy wanted to explore the island so Nami went with him."

Cecilia's and Zoro's heads shot up when a gun shot came. She looked over at Zoro as he looked at her. Shrugging she stretched and yawned.

"Well, don't you seem worried?" Zoro laughed doing the same as her.

"Eh, Luffy can handle himself. No way would he let Nami get hurt either." Zoro nodded and lay back down in her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Your lap is comfy." Cecilia snorts and starts messing with his hair again.

* * *

Cecilia woke up to Luffy's loud voice in her ear. "Cecilia! Cecilia! Wake up! Wake up!"

She flung her hand out, hitting Luffy right on the cheek sending him flying. She opened one of her eyes and glared at the crying Luffy. "What is so important that you have to wake me up?"

"We hit land." Nami explained.

Looking over, Cecilia found they had indeed gone ashore. She got up and popped her back before getting out of the ship to stand next to Zoro and Nami. Luffy was soon right next to them. Zoro raised an arm and stretched long and hard.

"Ahh! Solid ground at last!"

"What? You and Cecilia slept the whole way." Cecilia shrugged reaching for her toes.

"So…what do you think is up…with _those_ guys?" Zoro asked pointing out the four very obvious people up on the hill.

Cecilia watched as the three younger ones ran off the oldest shouting, "Hey, you guys! Don't run away!"

"AAAAHHH! THEY SEE US!" Cecilia heard the three scream.

The oldest man looked down at Cecilia and her crew before crossing his arms and declaring, "I am the Notorious Captain Usopp! Feared pirate, and Ruler of this Village!"

Cecilia was slightly confused when the man suddenly appeared in front of them. She got a good look at him and found he had to be around her age, tanned, slim teenager with black curly hair, wears a dark yellow plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath, and carries a yellow satchel. What caught everyone's attention even more though was the huge 'nose' they guessed, sticking out from the man's face.

"So you'd better think twice before you invade! I have 80 million men poised to stop you."

"Lair!" Nami accused.

"Darn! She saw right through me!" the man cried.

"See? I knew it!" Nami sweat dropped.

The man then seemed to have a spasm as he grabbed his head. "Darn! I admitted that I lied! She's a Master of Interrogation!"

Luffy started laughing. "You're funny!" he said to Usopp.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me!? I'm a proud man! Which is why they call me 'Proud Captain Usopp'!"

Cecilia titled her head to the side confused. "Didn't just a few seconds ago he say he was the 'Notorious Captain Usopp'?" Everyone looked at Cecilia for a long time. "What?" she asks.

* * *

She looked around the inn Usopp had brought her and the others to. "Really? You're looking for a crew? Crewmen and a bigger ship?"

"That's right!" Luffy smiled biting in to the meat he had.

Cecilia sat next to Luffy, Zoro across from Cecilia, Nami to his side, Usopp at the front of the table. Food was spread out all over the table.

"Wow! What a great adventure!" Cecilia's attention was grabbed away from Usopp as Luffy suddenly swallowed the whole meat on the bone like a black hole. "Well, you won't find any galleons here in town, but there _is_ a place you can go."

"Where?" Nami asked.

"That huge mansion, that stands out like a sore thumb! That's where! The owner of the mansion is a young girl, and she's bedridden."

"Hmm…how did she become the owner of a mansion?" Nami asked.

Really she was the only one paying attention to Usopp. And what the three of them said next proved it, "More meat, please!" called Luffy.

"More grog!" called Zoro.

"We need more bread sticks!" Cecilia called, stabbing Luffy as he tried to steal the last one from her.

"Are you guys listening to my story!?" Usopp cried. Calming down he went on, "About a year ago, both the poor girl's parents got sick and died. They left her with a huge inheritance, a mansion, and a dozen servants." Usopp sighed a mushroom sigh and leaned back in his chair his hands behind his head.

"She's rich and lives in luxury but nobody's more unfortunate than her."

"Doesn't she have any family members she can live with?" Cecilia asked munching on a bread stick. Usopp shook his head.

"Afraid not. Both her parents didn't have brothers or sisters." Cecilia nodded taking a sip of water.

Nami sighed and put her arm on the table. "Forget it. We're not gonna find a ship here. Let's go find another town."

"Okay. I guess we can spare the time, and I got a bellyful of meat. Let's grab some supplies and go!" Luffy smiled.

"By the way, you said you were looking for crewmen…"

Luffy turned to Usopp and nodded. "That's right."

"I'm your man! I'll be your Captain!"

"NO THANKS!" All of them say looking down at the table.

"Don't you want to think it over?!"

A dinging sound came from the clock on the wall causing Usopp to look up. "Is it that late already? Well I got to go!" Usopp said and with that was gone in a flash.

Cecilia blinked before shrugging and stabbing Luffy with her fork again as he tried to eat her food. "You're so mean, Cecilia!" Luffy whined.

"Stay out of my food." She said simply. Luffy whined again but just took a drink of his cup.

A loud bang at the front door caused Cecilia and the others to look up. The three boys from before walked in shouting, "Usopp's pirates are here!"

Cecilia got a good look at the three and smiled. Each one reminded her off a vegetable/fruit.

The one on the right reminded her of a carrot. The freckled boy with short spiky purple hair wore a red hat with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on it and his hair covered his eyes. He wears a black sweater, a sash, lightly brown pants, and dark colored shoes.

The one in the middle reminded her of a pepper. The boy had dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wears a lightly green shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wears a sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

The last boy reminded her of an onion. He had straight brown hair plastered to the side of his head with a tiny bit in the middle sticking up and he wears glasses. He wears a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it. He also wears a sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Huh? Beats me." Cecilia looked over at Luffy before shaking her head.

The three boys glared at them, the carrot one getting enough courage to ask, "Hey! Where's the Captain!?"

"Could they have finished with him already?" Onion boy asked.

The three boys appeared at their table with small wood swords shouting, "Hey you pirates! What'd you do with our Captain? Give him back!"

"Captain?" Cecilia asked.

"Ahh! That meat was delicious!" Luffy suddenly shouted.

"M-Meat?!"

"The Captain! He couldn't have-!" Everyone besides Luffy started chuckling/giggling.

Zoro put his head on his hand propping himself up, and got a dark look about him. "If you're looking for your Captain…"

"What?! What did you do with him?!" Pepper boy demanded.

"He just…got gobbled up!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH! OGRESS!" the boys screamed staring at Nami.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" Nami shouted. This caused the three boys to pass out and Cecilia and Zoro laughed louder.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nami screamed at the two of them. That didn't stop the two of them from laughing.

* * *

When the three boys woke up Cecilia told them that Usopp had left just a few minutes ago. She figured out that the boys names were in fact, Carrot, Onion and Pepper.

"'Time to go'?"

"Yeah, that's what he said." Cecilia nodded.

"It was probably time to go to the Mansion." Pepper explained.

"The mansion where the sick girl lives?"

"Yeah." answered Carrot.

"Why would he go there?" Luffy asked.

"To tell lies!"

"That's not very nice." Luffy sweat dropped.

"Yes it is! It's _very_ nice! Right?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Onion agreed.

"Huh?"

Pepper then explained that Usopp went to tell lies to the girl to make her feel better, seeing how she liked Usopp's stories.

"Hey! He is a nice guy!" Luffy suddenly shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"He makes up stories to cheer her up? And he's been doing this for a year?" Nami asked turning to the boys.

"That's right!"

"That's what I like about the Captain! He's a meddler!" Carrot said.

"I like the Captain because he's so bossy!" Pepper declared.

"I like the Captain because he's boastful!" Onion said as well.

"Hmm…he's sure got a lot of good qualities." Zoro sweat dropped.

Cecilia smiled while slurping some of her drink out of a straw. "They look up to him stupid." She said to Zoro.

Zoro glared at her before turning to Luffy as the monkey boy said, "Then the girl's spirits must not be too low."

"That's right! Thanks to the Captain!"

Luffy suddenly put his foot on the table and thrust his fist in the air, "Well, that settles it! Let's go ask her to give us a ship!"

"But we already decided _against_ that!" Nami shouted.

This didn't stop Luffy from following after the three boys who told Luffy they would take him to the mansion. Cecilia chuckled and followed after her Captain.

* * *

When they made it to the mansion, they found Luffy and the three boys at the front gate. "Hey you! Give us a ship!" Luffy shouted through the closed gate.

When no one answered he started over the gate. "Okay, let's go in!"

"Ever hear of knocking?" the three boys asked.

"There's no stopping him now." Nami whined putting her head in her hand.

"I guess we'll have to go with him." Cecilia walked forward, giving Zoro her sword to hold while pulling out a hair pin.

The three boys were instantly away from her, freaked out. She just smiled at them and walked forward picking the lock easily.

Nami stared at her a smirk coming to her face. "You sure you're not a thief?" She just smiled right back at her.

"Positive." Cecilia lead the others inside the gate to find Luffy looking confused.

She sighed and grabbed him saying, "This way little one." Luffy whined at the name she gave him but followed after her none the less.

Cecilia walked to the side of the building and found Usopp leaning up against a tree, a girl in front of him hanging out a window a bit.

She was a fairly tall, thin, and pale girl with blonde hair. She wore a white dress, and from where Cecilia stood she could tell she wasn't feeling all that well.

"And after such a glorious feat, the people called out to me—" Usopp said.

"CAPTAIN!" Carrot, Onion and Pepper called out.

"That's right they called me—" Usopp turned to around eyes wide in shock. "What're _you_ guys doing here?"

"We brought these guys with us." the three boys said pointing at Luffy.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"You must be the mistress of this place!" Luffy smiled.

Usopp appeared next to Luffy and put his arm on his shoulder. "Oh, they heard of my reputation from afar, and came to seek me out. They're the newest members of my crew!"

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded. Cecilia looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! That's not right!" She got a sweat drop and shook her head.

Turning to the lady in front of her, she smiled. "Hello. I'm Cecilia, and my Captain has come to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? To ask of me?" The girl asked. Cecilia nodded.

Luffy spread his arms out wide and said, "Yeah! We want a big sturdy ship!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Cecilia snapped around along with the others to see a man walking towards them. He was a slim man with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair, wore a black suit with two golden poop-like ornaments on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes.

"You realize you're trespassing?!" The man demanded.

"The butler!" They heard Usopp hiss.

"Klahadore…" the girl asked.

"What's his problem?"

Cecilia hit Luffy over his head. "Remember that little talk we had, about keeping certain things to yourself?" she growled.

"A-Actually, Klahadore, these people are—" The girl started but was cut off by Klahadore.

"That can wait for now. I can hear all about your reasons later." Turning to group Klahadore stated, "Now leave, all of you. Or do you have something to say?"

"Well, actually, we want a ship!" Luffy announced.

"No." Klahadore said shooting poor Luffy down.

Zoro patted his depressed Captain on the back. Klahadore took no notice and looked at Usopp. "Usopp! I've heard all about you." he said. Cecilia looked over at Usopp to see he had frozen on the tree…kind of. "You're well-known in the village. I hear you've been on many adventure. Quite impressive for someone so young."

"Uh…thanks! You can call me 'Captain Usopp', too! Since you admire me so much!"

Klahadore just looked down at the ground pushing his glasses up with the palm of his hand. "Captain, huh? I've also heard stories of your Father." Klahadore pushed his glasses up again, a glare on his face.

"What?!"

"Klahadore! Stop!" Kaya shouted, but he ignored her.

"You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate! Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from the lady of this house!"

"Wow! His father's a pirate?!" Luffy asked amazed.

Cecilia glared at Klahadore. She didn't like the man for two reasons, one he just insulted Usopp's dad for being a pirate, two because something just flat out didn't feel right about this man.

"…F-Filthy…?" Usopp growled.

"You and Mistress Kaya are from completely different worlds. Is it money you're after? How much do you want?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, KLAHADORE! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP!" Kaya shouted from her window. Cecilia was amazed someone who looked like ill could yell so loud.

"What reason is there to apologize to this savage man, Mistress Kaya? I am merely stating the truth." Klahadore answered looking back at his lady. Turning to Usopp he pushed his glasses up again. "I feel for you. You must truly hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and village because of his lust for treasure!"

"KLAHADORE!"

"Don't you dare insult my father anymore!" Usopp snarled before jumping off of the tree.

"What are you getting unnecessarily riled up for? Why not simply tell another of your special lies at a time like this? About how your father is really a traveling salesman, or how you're not really related by blood…"

What Usopp did next surprised everyone, manly Klahadore. Usopp's fist slammed in to the side of the man's face as he shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"S-See! You immediately resort to violence!" Klahadore shouted from the ground. "Like father, like son!"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp screamed.

Looking at the long nosed boy Cecilia and her crew found he was beyond pissed. "I'M PROUD THAT MY FATHER IS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE'S A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA! You're right, I _do_ make up stories! But there's one thing I'll never lie about! I'll never lie about my pirate heritage! I'M THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Now I remember…" Luffy suddenly said catching Cecilia's attention.

"Captain…!" the three boys whispered.

"A pirate, a 'Brave Warrior of the Sea'? That's quite a twisted way of putting things..." Klahadore got up off the ground dusting himself off as he went on, "But _you're_ the undeniable proof of his savage blood! You run around spouting lies and act violent whenever you're angry! And to top it off, you cozy up to the lady of this house, so you can get her fortune!"

"What!? I only—!"

"THE FACT THAT YOUR FATHER IS A PIRATE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH PROOF THAT YOU'D HATCH SUCH A SCHEME!"

Usopp reached out and grabbed hold of Klahadore's jacket ready to punch him. Just as he swung his fist his eyes went open when something grabbed on to it. Trying to move again, Usopp was absolutely sure someone had a hold of his wrist. Turning around Usopp almost froze.

Cecilia's eyes turned into her purple cat eyes which bore in to his. Something inside of Usopp calmed down for some reason. Something told him to listen to her.

"Release the man, Usopp. There are times to fight and now is not one of them." Usopp raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the hyperventilating Kaya. "Your friend there doesn't like this at all." Usopp quickly let go of Klahadore and ran over to Kaya.

"Kaya! Are you okay?"

"Please Usopp…no more violence! Klahadore isn't a bad person. He's just…He's just trying too hard to do what's best for me!"

"Leave this place. Never come near this mansion again!" Klahadore shouted.

Usopp glared at Klahadore as he turned around. "Yeah, I get it. I don't need you to tell me! I'll never come back here again!"

"Captain..." Pepper whined.

Cecilia quickly grabbed on to the three boys as they tried to get to Klahadore. "Stupid BUTT-ler jerk! Our Captain's not that kind of a guy!" Carrot shouted.

"Yeah! You stupid-head!" came Pepper.

"Stupid-head!" Onion shouted.

"Stupid-head!" Luffy shouted.

"Why're you saying it, too?" Zoro asked beating Luffy over the head with his fist. Zoro had to snatch on to Luffy as Nami held Onion for Cecilia.

"Come fight me, if you can!" Luffy shouted at Klahadore.

"Easy Luffy!"

"You will leave at once, too!" Klahadore shouted at them.

Cecilia pushed the boys away and let the others go on ahead. When they were a few feet away Cecilia turned her eyes back to normal before she turned to Kaya smiling, "Don't worry Miss. Kaya. If you give Usopp sometime I'm sure he'll calm down and you and he can talk reasonably about this."

"I thought I told you to get off this property."

She glared at Klahadore, her eyes change for a brief moment. "Last thing I heard it was Miss. Kaya's property. You're nothing but the butt-ler."

She turned around and started off being stopped by Kaya asking, "Are you a pirate?"

She turned back smiling again. "That's right. Like Usopp my dad was a pirate as well. Not all pirates are bad Miss. Kaya."

* * *

"Hey, where did Luffy go?" Nami questioned out loud.

"Knowing Luffy, he saw something shinny and went after it." Cecilia mused aloud.

"Could have been a bird even." Zoro stared at her with a sweat drop.

"I think he went after 'Captain'." This caught Carrot and Pepper's attention.

"Our captain would be at his spot!" Carrot said.

"Yeah, the shore! He always goes there when something happens!"

"Wanna check it out?" They ask together.

"Huh? Nah, that's okay…"

"But never mind that, isn't one of you missing?" Nami asked.

Cecilia looked over at them as well and saw that one of the boys was indeed missing. She was sitting on the ground next to Zoro, while Nami sat on the fence behind them, on Zoro's other side, Pepper next to her and Carrot next to Pepper. Onion was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, Onion! He always just ups and disappears…"

"And then he shows up all freaked out."

As if on cue they saw the familiar boy running towards them. "AHHH! BAD NEWS! A BACKWARDS MAN!"

"Onion!" the two boys shouted.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! WAAH! A BACKWARDS MAN!" Little Onion stopped in front of the now two standing boys and shouted, "A weird guy is backwards-walking this way!"

"Liar!" The two boys accused.

"It's the truth!" Onion turned around and pointed down the road he had come from. "Just look!"

Cecilia and the others all did as the young boy said and sure enough headed their way was a man…walking backwards.

The six of them watched as the man suddenly stopped in front of them and turned towards them. "Hey! Who's calling me a weird guy?! I am not weird!"

"Seem pretty weird to me." Nami said.

"Don't be stupid! I'm just an ordinary, passing-by hypnotist."

"Oh, of course. Cause you see tons of hypnotist, walking around backwards every day." Cecilia snort crossing her legs and putting her chin in her hands.

"H-Hypnotist?! Awesome!" Onion said amazed, give Cecilia the impression of Luffy.

"Show us something!" Pepper begged.

"Yeah! Do something!"

"What?" The man asked.

Looking the man up and down Cecilia found there was nothing 'normal' about this man. He was wearing old what appeared to be 80 or 70 clothes, with old shoes, leg warmers, pants with a belt, white undershirt with a low collar, jacket with huge buttons, gloves, red-lensed heart shaped glasses, hat, and the oddest thing a little goatee like thing that was two different collars.

"Don't be dumb!" The man huffed, his hand on his hat, the other on his stomach. "Why should I have to reveal my technique to a bunch of strangers?"

Cecilia got a sweat drop as the man suddenly pulled out a ring on a string and said, "Alright. Watch this ring closely."

"You're gonna do it?!" Zoro asked a huge sweat drop on his head.

"When I say, 'one, two, Jango', you'll fall sound asleep. Ready? One…two…" All three boys were staring at the ring like their lives depended on it. "JANGO!"

Cecilia did a face plant in to the ground when the man and three kids fell asleep. "GEEZ, WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY?!" She and the others shouted.

Sighing to herself, Cecilia pulled her hand band out of her hair; letting her long hair out of their prison and left it down. Closing her eyes she leaned against the fence and listened in on the others conversation.

"So, we need to find Luffy, get supplies and then go to the next island to see if we can get ourselves there." Nami said listing your 'to-do' list. Cecilia yawned loudly like a cat.

"Guess so, but where to find Luffy…" Zoro broke off as she heard a groan.

Opening one eye she saw that the hypnotist had woken up. "Huh? What happened?"

"You put yourself to sleep." Nami answered.

The man looked around before getting up. "Hmm…still haven't gotten that down I guess. Well, fair well my good people!" And with that the man was leaving walking backwards once again.

Cecilia rolled her eyes getting up and saying, "Let's go find Luffy."

She yelped when she was suddenly pulled back down. She turned around about to bite Zoro's head off when he said, "Just relax. Luffy will find us eventually."

Still glaring at Zoro she crossed her legs again, pushed all her hair over her shoulder, and stared at the sky. "He'd better hurry…" She grumbled.

* * *

"…So…I don't know that much about you guys. How'd Luffy get you guys in his crew?"

"Dumbass saved my life, when I was tied to a poll about to be executed." Zoro said.

"I was just pulled in to it. Heh-Heh! Luffy doesn't take no for an answer. Just as Grumpy-Gills over here." Cecilia smirk at Zoro. Zoro snorted leaning against the fence hands behind his head as a cushion.

"Anyway, what's your favorite color Nami?"

"Gold." Cecilia laughed. Nami had said that without the slightest hesitation.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit. You Zoro?"

"Green." Cecilia nodded.

"What about you Cecilia?" Nami asked.

"…hmm…got to say black." she smiled. She stopped looking at the sky and down at the others.

The kids were starting to snap out of it, Pepper the first one to speak. "Where are we?"

"Where you were before you fell asleep." Zoro answered.

Cecilia rolled her eyes at him. The boys got up and to the fence as Cecilia heard something coming their way. She looked down the road and saw Usopp running towards them.

"Whoa…what was that?" Zoro asked as Usopp suddenly speed past them.

"Captain!" the three boys shouted.

"Huh? Wasn't Luffy with him?"

"Is he still mad about his dad being insulted?" Nami asked.

"Who knows?"

"No! That look was different!" Carrot cried.

"Yeah, something must've happened!" Pepper agreed.

"Why do you suppose he looked so desperate?!" Onion exclaimed.

Zoro looked the way Usopp had come a hard face on. "Hey, how do we get to this shore of yours?" Zoro asked the three boys.

"Doesn't this smell like an incident?!" Carrot cried hyped up.

"Yeah, something must've happened at the shore!" Pepper cried.

"That hypnotist was headed that way, too…" Cecilia mused out loud.

"I think this calls for the Usopp Pirates!" Onion cried.

"Alright, already! How do we get there?!" Zoro growled at the three boys.

Cecilia got up dusting herself off before pulling her hair back in a low ponytail. She and the others followed after the three boys.

* * *

When they got to the beach Cecilia looked around while Nami was calling out Luffy's name. Cecilia's head shot up when a loud snore reached her ears. "This way guys." She called going behind some rocks.

Her eyes snapped open as she find her Captain's head first in the ground. "Luffy!" she shouted running over to him and grabbing hold.

After much pulling and stretching, Cecilia had Luffy's head out of the ground. Her eye twitched as she found that Luffy was indeed asleep. A frown came to her face as she grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt and started slapping him crazy.

When she was done Luffy slowly opened his eyes, huge lumps, and red marks on his face. "Agh…uhh…Cecilia?"

Cecilia glared at Luffy before quickly hitting him hard in the middle of his face. "What are you doing sleeping at a time like this?!"

Zoro was quickly at her side holding her back. "Luffy! Cecilia has a point! What are you doing sleeping here?"

"Huh? Sleeping?" Luffy looked around a question mark appearing above his head. "…How'd I get down here?"

Cecilia let out a roar going for Luffy again but Zoro just lifted her up keeping her arms to her side, hugging her to his chest.

"I remember being at the top of the hill with Usopp…then we hear that butler and some other man with heart glasses talking…OH!" Luffy's head shot up as he seemed to remember something. "That Butler guy is bad! He's a pirate!"

All of them were at attention now. "He plans on destroying the town and killing Miss. Kaya!"

"WHAT?!" Carrot screamed.

"Are they really going to kill Miss. Kaya?!" Pepper cried.

"Are they really going to attack the village?!" Onion cried.

Luffy nodded sitting Indian style, arms crossed, "Yeah, that's what they said. No question about it."

"So what were you sleeping down here for?" Zoro asked letting Cecilia go seeing that she was calm.

More question marks appeared around Luffy's head as he went in to thought. "That's the thing. I thought I was up on the cliff...So how'd I get down here?"

"I knew it! That Butt-ler really is a bad guy!" Carrot accused.

"It's no wonder he seemed so creepy." Pepper declared.

"So that's why our captain ran to the village with that intense look!"

"That's great, then!" Nami concluded crossing her arms as well. "Now they'll know, and can run away beforehand! Talk about stupid bad guys!"

"Yeah, that's right! We gotta run too!"

"Yeah! We gotta organize all our prized possessions!" Pepper agreed with Carrot.

"Piggy bank…snacks…model ship…what else?" Onion started listing off.

"HURRY!" The three shouted as they ran off.

"Oh no!" Luffy cried.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"We need to stock up on food before the meat guy runs away!" Luffy then ran off with a newly found bump on his head, the thanks goes to Cecilia.

* * *

The three of them ran after their Captain who didn't even look back to see if they were following. They stopped when they found the three kids and their Captain in front of Usopp.

Usopp at the time was staring wide eyed at Luffy. "You're alive!?"

"Alive? Yeah, I just woke up!"

"This guy was asleep the whole time." Pepper said.

"Anyways, Captain! We heard everything!" Carrot said.

"Let's hurry and tell everyone about the pirates!" Onion cried out to Usopp.

"…Tell everyone…" Usopp asked slowly.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow when Usopp bust out laugh. "I'm lying like usual, obviously! That damn butler pissed me off, so I decided to claim he's a pirate!" Usopp said with a huge smile on his face.

Luffy titled his head to the side confused. Cecilia looked over at Zoro and Nami with a question mark above her head.

"What?! It's a lie?!"

"Shucks, I thought something exciting was going to happen."

"So you put the straw hat guy up to it, too!"

"Now that right there doesn't surprise me that much." Cecilia snorts.

Carrot suddenly turned around walking off as the others walked after him.

Usopp watched as the three boys left his side to them. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked. The boys stopped walking and turned to glare at Usopp.

"I think less of you now." Carrot said.

"Me too!" Pepper agreed.

"Me too!" Onion agreed. "Even if that Butt-ler is a jerk, I never thought you'd lie to hurt someone! We really respected you, too!"

"I was all wrong about him!" Carrot said as he and the boys turned around and walked away from Usopp.

"Same here!"

"Let's go home!"

"Yeah, it's suppertime!"

"Wonder what we're having…"

A small dripping sound caught Cecilia's attention causing her to look at the ground next to Usopp. "Usopp!" Cecilia cried out walking forward. "You're bleeding!" Grabbing Usopp's left arm she found that he was indeed bleeding. "This is a gun wound…Usopp did someone shoot at you?"

* * *

Night was soon to fall, as Usopp lead them back to the beach. Sitting down on a rock the rest of them made a semi-circle around him. Usopp looked down at his bleeding arm , as Cecilia pulled off the arm warmer he had on, and started bandaging it up.

"Are you a doctor?" Usopp asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm just good with noticing these things." She mumbled attention on his wound. "You're lucky. The bullet just grazed you."

Usopp suddenly cried out when her fist made contact with his head. She walked back to the others, who all had sweat drops, throwing the bandage roll up and down.

"What was that for?!" Usopp cried holding his head, anime tears running down his face.

"For lying." Usopp looked down at the ground holding his newly bandaged arm. "Why did you tell them that?" Cecilia asked.

"Because I'm a liar. They were never going to believe me from the start. I was too optimistic." Usopp explained.

"Even so, the truth is the truth." Zoro stated.

"Pirates really are going to come here, aren't they?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. They're definitely gonna show up. But everyone thinks it's a lie. They think tomorrow will be another normal, peaceful day…" Usopp looked down for a brief moment before looking back up with his hand in a fist. "That's why I'm going to stop the pirates at the beach tomorrow and make sure this stays a lie! That's the only logical thing for a liar like me to do!"

Usopp held his injured arm. "Even if I shot in the arm…and even if they drive me off with brooms, this is my village! I love this village! I want to protect everyone!"

Zoro suddenly smirked, causing Cecilia to look at him, "You're one hell of a guy! You pushed your henchmen away and going into battle alone."

Luffy did that odd thing with his arm, where he holds the shoulder/bicep with one hand, cracking his knuckles with the one he's holding and said, "Alright, we'll help you out!"

"Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirates' treasure!" Nami declared, a small sparkle appearing next to her as she makes a circle with her first finger and thumb.

"Huh?" Usopp asked looking up tears still running from his eyes. "You guys…are going to fight with me?! Why?"

"You're hopelessly outnumbered, right?" Cecilia asked.

"Scared is written all over your face." Zoro admitted.

"M-Me? Scared? I'm perfectly okay with lots of bad guys or whatever! Because I'm Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!"

"Oh? Then what's with your knees?" Cecilia asked a smile on her face, as she pointed at Usopp's shaking legs.

Usopp looked down at them and started hitting them, "Damnit, Damnit! This isn't a show! These are Klahadore's pirates we're dealing with! Of course I'm scared! What's wrong with that?! I don't want your sympathy! You guys can leave! Leave!"

"We ain't laughing at you! We're helping because we think you're honorable." Zoro stated.

"As if we'd risk our lives because of sympathy!" Luffy growled.

"If you're afraid of dying, then I guess you're not really a pirate." Cecilia quickly dodged Nami's fist.

They all looked back at Usopp as he sobbed. "Y-You guys!" Usopp whipped away his tears and got up seeming to have gotten over his little tear festival.

* * *

"Alright. They're going to attack from this beach at daybreak." Usopp said pointing up the dirt path. They were in between two cliffs, with steps sides, thanks to erosion. "But the only route into the village is this one slope. Everything else is cliff, making it tougher to come through."

Walking up the path Usopp stopped continuing, "In other words, if we can defend this slope to the death, the village won't get attacked!"

"Oh! That's easy!" Luffy smiled.

"Talking about it is, but the rest depends on our strength! What can you guys do?"

"Cut." Zoro said.

"Stretch." Luffy answered doing that weird arm thing again.

"Steal."

"Chop them into pieces." Cecilia stated unsheathing her sword.

"I can hide." Usopp said turning around.

"YOU'VE GONNA FIGHT!" All four of them shouted.

"I'm just kidding! Geez!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright! Perfect!" Usopp smiled.

Cecilia looked down the sloop, as the oil shined. Usopp had brought three barrels of oil and poured them down the hill causing a good two meters of slick, ground.

"Now they won't be able to climb up this slope, thanks to all this oil we've laid out here! We'll let 'em slip and slide on this slope then beat the crap out of 'em while they flail about!"

"Oil, huh?" Nami wondered as she, Zoro, and Cecilia walked towards the oil carefully.

"No matter what, we will protect this slope!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Conversely, let's just hope that none of us slip down there. It'd be like diving right into an ant-lion pit." Nami laughed.

Luffy flopped down and started sliding his foot up and down the oil. "I'm amazed you can think up stuff this cheeky!" He laughed.

"Ten berries Luffy ends up flying down this thing before the pirates get here." Cecilia state staring down at her Captain tempted to push him down, at the lame joke he told.

"But of course! When it comes to cheekiness and slingshots, I'm utterly confident!" Usopp said proudly with his arms crossed.

"Zoro will be the next one down the sloop." Cecilia mumbled to herself.

"Shut up." Zoro growled.

Cecilia looked up from the oil ground to the rising sun. "It's almost daybreak. They'll be coming." She said as they all stared at the rising sun.

* * *

The five of them stood there for almost 20 minutes till Cecilia started getting bored. "Okay…it's dawn so where are they?"

"Maybe they overslept or something'?" Zoro wondered. Cecilia sighed at her Captain. "That was something I would expect Luffy to say." She mumbled to herself.

"No. They'll definitely show up. Lots of 'em." Usopp stated.

"Say…Maybe it's just my imagination, but I hear, 'Yaaah!' coming from somewhere..." Nami said after she cupped her ears.

"Yeah, I can hear them too!" Cecilia stated.

"N-Now that you mention it…" Everyone looked at Usopp who was looking down. "What?! What is it?!" Zoro demanded Usopp.

"There's a place just like this is the north, too! You don't suppose…" Usopp yelped.

"You mean this is the wrong shore?!" Luffy shouted.

"This is where they had their secret meeting, so I just assumed…"

"Hey! Let's hurry! They're gonna get into the village! Where is this place?!"

"If you run straight north from here, you'll get there in three minutes! The terrain there is almost exactly the same, so we just need to stop them at the slope!" Usopp explained.

"Don't worry! We'll do it somehow!"

"Oh no! The north shore is where our boats are! They're gonna take the treasure!" Cecilia got a sweat drop as she looked at the Navigator. "Is that all you're worried about?" She asked.

"I'll be there in 20 seconds!" Luffy shouted running for it.

"Damnit! My brilliant Oil Strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp cried holding his head.

"My treasure…" Nami muttered.

Cecilia sighed and took off running after Usopp and Luffy, who was already too far to see.

* * *

"I refuse to let them go near the village! But Luffy sure runs fast! I can't even see him anymore!" Usopp said to himself more than Cecilia, pulling out goggles and putting them on.

Cecilia easily caught up with Usopp, her hands in her pockets, not even running with all her might. "That's Luffy for ya."

It didn't take long at all as Usopp had said to make it to the other beach. Looking at the pirates at the bottom, Cecilia found out the reason they were called 'Black Cat Pirates'. Each of the pirates had black cat ears and the head of the boat was a black cat. Usopp pulled out a slingshot and some metal pebble things.

At the top of the hill Usopp let loss a rain of pebbles knocking more pirates out. Cecilia smiled brightly when she found that Usopp knocked out at least one/third of the pirates. "There's someone at the top of the hill!" One of the pirates screamed.

"My name is Captain Usopp! I've been waiting for you all this time! We're completely ready to fight! Turn back now, if you don't wanna die!" Usopp shouted, throwing a few pebbles in the air with his right hand, his left holding the slingshot.

"Why are we the first ones here?" Usopp whispered to Cecilia out of the corner of his mouth. "He was running way ahead of us!"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he got lost." Cecilia said with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"You're that boy who overheard out plan. What do you two think you're doing?" Jango asked.

Usopp put out his hand and shouted down at the pirates, "I-I'm warning you! Turn back now while you still can! Or else my 100 million crewmen will beat the crap out of you guys!"

"…Hey, now! That's even worse than a kid's lie!" One of the pirates said.

"What?! 100 million?! Wow!" Cecilia looked over to the man who had said this finding the voice familiar and found it to be the hypnotist from before. "Really?!" Cecilia got a sweat drop as she put all her weight on to her left foot, crossing her arms with her sword in her hands.

"He's obviously lying, Captain!" One of the crew men shouted.

"He's so naïve…" Another said.

Usopp gasped. "Yikes! They saw through it?!"

"You could've at least make your lies somewhat believable, you moron." Cecilia groaned wishing she had stayed behind with Zoro or Nami.

"He seriously thought he could fool us, too…"

"How dare you trick me!" Jango shouted at Usopp.

"Now look what you went and did." Cecilia sighed.

"Captain Jango! Shocking news!" A pirate shouted running up to Jango.

"Really?! That's bad!"

"No! It's not bad!" The pirate turned around and Cecilia found that he was looking at hers' and Nami's ships. "We found treasure on those weird boats! An incredible amount! Maybe 4, no, 5 million berries!"

"WHAT?!"

"F-Five million berries?! Why is there that much money in your boats?!" Usopp asked Cecilia.

She just shrugged. "We are pirates after all. Of course we're going to have gold and such." Looking back down at the pirates she shouted, "Hey ugly! If I were you, I'd take my hands off that money! I know a certain thief who'd gut you for even being close to it!"

"…That's MY treasure!" Usopp suddenly shouted causing her to look over at him. "But you can have it!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" She asked Usopp.

"What?! You'll give is the treasure?!" The pirates asked staring at Usopp like he was an idiot.

"That's right! In exchange for that treasure, I ask that you turn back now!"

"What?! You think you can buy us off with money!?"

"What a disgraceful guy!"

"You fool. We're pirates, you know. We're obviously going to take this treasure! It's not good enough of a reason for us to turn back." Jango said.

Usopp flinched, giving Cecilia the idea he was starting to have an episode or something. Jango pulled out the ring thing and started swinging it from one side to another. "Alright then! On 'one, two, Jango,' you'll let us by! One…two…Jan—" Cecilia looked away from the ring as Usopp suddenly got his brains beat in.

"QUIT SAYING STUPID CRAP!" Nami shouted her bo staff out and ready. Pointing down at the pirates she went on, "That boat's treasure is mine! I won't let you have a single berry! Hold on to it, because Cecilia's about to go down there and get it!"

Cecilia looked over at Nami with a pissed off face, "YOU GO DOWN THERE AND GET IT!" She shouted at her. Nami ignored her and turned to Usopp.

"That hurt!"

"Who said you could give them my treasure?!"

"What's wrong with just saying they can have it?!"

Nami sighed leaning her staff against her shoulder, "What're you talking about?! After I just saved you! I forgot to mention it, and I don't understand why Cecilia didn't, but don't watch his ring all the way through! He's a hypnotist!"

"H-Hypnosis?!"

Nami looked around noticing that they were missing someone. "So? Where's Luffy? He ran here first, right?"

"I don't know. He either chickened out or got lost!"

"He got lost, then. Geez! Just when we need him, too!"

"I'll take command here. Go kick their butts! I'll cover you!" Usopp ordered Nami.

"Eh?! Hold on, why me?! There's no way I can take on that huge army! I'm weak, you know!"

Cecilia looked down at Usopp's legs as they started to shake uncontrollable.

"Don't underestimate me just 'cause I'm a guy! I'm so scared my legs are shaking like crazy! See?!"

"Big deal! See, look! I'm so scared I have tears in my eyes!"

"YOUR EYES ARE BONE DRY! IF YOU'RE GONNA LIE, LIE MORE REALISTICALLY!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!"

The two stopped fighting and seemed to talk telepathically as they both turned to Cecilia and said, "You fight them, Cecilia!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouted at them pissed off.

"You're stronger than both of us combined." Nami stated. "You wouldn't make us fight would you?" she asked giving her puppy eyes.

Cecilia got a sick look on her face. Sighing she unsheathed her sword. "You two owe me." She snort.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO MESS WITH THEM! CRUSH 'EM AND HEAD FOR THE VILLAGE, MEN!" Jango shouted.

The pirates roared and flew at Cecilia. She just smirked at them, planting her feet shoulder length apart. Cracking her knuckles out in front of her, her palms facing the men in front of her, she cracked her neck as well.

An evil smirk came to her face as she said loud enough for all to hear, "I'll show you what this girl can do."

Some of the men jumped in to the air, going to pounced on her shouting, "Out of our way girly!"

She lowered her head so that her eyes were shadowed. As one of the men came down on her, she locked her fingers on the handle and hit the man really hard on the face, flung the man away from her knocking others off their feet. She made her sword cut another man all over his face and body before she moved her elbow back, hitting the other man behind her on his face, hearing his nose break. She stabbed her sword to the ground before she grabbed on to the back of someone's head getting a head full of hair and slammed his face in to her knee.

Using the moment her body had her kick another man in the face. Jumping high in to the air, she flipped forward with her right leg stretched out and her left leg was bent before she hit a man on top of his head, making his head bleed in the process.

Once she landed, she flipped backwards and landed on her hands; she smirked again before shoving her heels in to two of the men's jaws. Spinning around really fast on her head, she knocked a few more men off by kicking them. Jumping backwards using her hands, she grabbed her sword before landed on her feet next to Nami and Usopp again and sheathed her sword.

The two stared at them in what she can guess was a mixture of, fear, respect, and amazement. She smiled at them, looking up to reveal her purple cat eyes. Jango looked around at the men Cecilia had knocked down his eyes…glasses wide.

"YOU FOOLS LET A GIRL BEAT YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"She…she ain't human boss!" One of the pirates shouted.

Cecilia smiled at them innocently. Usopp slowly scooted away from her, while Nami stared at her amazed. '_That man's right! There's no way she can be human!' _Usopp thought.

"Listen up you dogs! If we don't hurry we're all going to be in trouble! Now get up and take them down!" Jango shouted. The men cried out running back at them again.

Cecilia snort, her smile turning to a smirk. "People just don't learn."

"Oh, yeah!" Usopp suddenly said. Cecilia turned to him a question mark above her head. "I have caltrops!"

Nami looked over at him as well holding out her hand, "Oh! You do have some good stuff! Gimme, gimme!"

Usopp handed Nami some of the caltrops, and together they threw them. "Take this!" Nami shouted. "Caltrop Hell!" Usopp shouted as well. Cecilia smiled as the men started howling as the stepped on the sharp jacks.

"Yes! We got 'em!" Nami smiled.

"Now! Special Attack: Lead Stars!" Usopp shouted hitting one of the pirates with a pebble using his slingshot.

"Way to go! Keep it up, now! I'm gonna quit fighting for a bit." Nami smiled patting Usopp on the shoulder.

"You haven't even fought yet!" Usopp cried. Nami just turned around ignoring him.

Cecilia pulled out her sword and moved her sword to the side, which created a strong wind and knocked out some of the pirates. Heck she didn't even have to move from her spot.

Nami's sudden gasp caught Cecilia's and Usopp's attention. "What is it?" She shouted back at her not looking.

"There are caltrops behind us too…" Nami pointed out.

"You moron! You dropped 'em there!" Usopp shouted ticked off. Heck Cecilia was too, Nami had gotten rid of their escape route.

"Outta the damn way!" Someone shouted right behind Usopp. Cecilia's eyes went wide as Usopp hit the ground as someone hit him upside the head hard. She was quickly to her feet, her sword out in front of her.

"Do you seriously think you can stop us?" The man who hurt Usopp asked.

Cecilia glared at the man, "You honestly think you're the strongest? Ha! You've obviously never been to the Grand Line." The man smirked at her and was about to say something when Usopp grabbed on to the man's shoe.

"W-What the…?! Let go, you bastard! Let the hell go!" The man growled.

Cecilia gasped as the man suddenly started hitting Usopp in the back of his head repeatedly with his weapon, which was really just a huge rock tied to a stick.

"Take this, And this!"

"I…can't…let you get past this slope…Because I only lied, like I always do…So the village is going to have just another ordinary day… So I absolutely won't let you pass!" Usopp yelled, blood running down his face from the back of his head.

"Damn kid! Shut up!" Another pirate shouted. Flying at Usopp's back with a sword ready to silence Usopp for good.

Nami ran forward and knocked the man out with her staff. "Damn girl!" A pirate shouted hitting Nami's staff, as she tried to save herself, which just threw the girl backwards in to the cliff.

"That's enough now!" The first man shouted pulling out his own sword.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! QUIT BOTHERING WITH THEM AND GET GOING ALREADY! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT THIS IS CAPTAIN'S KURO'S PLAN?! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THROW HIS PLAN OFF, HE'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU DUMBASSES?!" Cecilia stood her ground as the pirates suddenly started towards her at full speed.

"Hurry to the village!" One of the shouted.

"S-Stop…Damnit…Stop! Stop…Don't go to the village!" Usopp cried grabbing on to one of the pirates.

"Shut up!" the pirate shouted kicking Usopp back.

"No! Please stop! Please! DON'T MASSACRE MY PEOPLE!" Usopp screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Cecilia only had eyes for Usopp now, his voice ringing in her ears. Her eyes were wide, and her breath ragged, as her body shook. Her sword fell to the ground as Usopp suddenly changed from the black haired, long nose boy he was…to a short dark brown hair, brown eyed man. Blood was running down the man's face as well, three scars straight over his left eye.

Cecilia woke up from her shock, as two people stepped in front of her sending the pirates flying. "Hey, Cecilia, you alright?" Luffy asked holding his arm a glare on his face.

Zoro looked down at her from the corner of his eye, seeing if she was alright as well. She slowly nodded still staring at Usopp.

"What is this, Captain Jango?! Nobody mentioned guys like them were in the village!" A pirate screamed.

"What were those unchallenging guys just now?!" Zoro asked propping his sword on his shoulder. Cecilia found he had his bandana around his head again.

"Don't look at me! I'm not satisfied, though!" Luffy said.

She jumped a bit as Zoro screamed, "NAMI! HOW DARE YOU KICK ME DOWN THERE!"

"Usopp, you jerk! You didn't say which way was north!" Luffy cried as well.

"Who're they?" Jango asked holding on to his hat.

Usopp looked back at the two men shocked. "Y-You guys are that strong?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded.

"What took you guys so long?!" Nami snapped at them.

"You're the one who got me stuck back there!" Zoro snarled at her, through clenched teeth.

"That was an accident! It couldn't be helped! It's better for one person to be saved than for two to stay down there…"

"Then you should've stayed!" Zoro shouted.

"Seriously! How am I supposed to know which way north is and isn't?!" Luffy shouted at Usopp.

"What?! You're the one who ran off first, all full of confidence!" Usopp shouted.

"That was just because." Luffy cried.

"Hey, men! Don't tell me those two brats did you all in?!" Jango demanded from his crew.

Cecilia looked down at the man as he pulled out one of his rings again. "Well, what do you know? They're still alive! They've got real spunk!" She looked back at Usopp, a small frown on her face.

Zoro looked over at her a small frown on his face as well. Zoro admitted he wasn't all that good at judging people but he knew something wasn't right with Cecilia. Zoro had to take his attention off of her, putting it on the hypnotist as the man called to his crew, "Listen! We don't have time to be dilly-dallying here! If our enemy is strong, we just need to be stronger! Now watch this ring closely! On 'one, two, Jango,' you guys will grow strong. Your wounds will be completely healed, and you will grow stronger and stronger!"

"What're they doing?" Luffy wondered.

"It's hypnosis! He's trying to convince them to be stronger!" Nami scoffed. "How ridiculous!"

All the pirates looked at Jango as the ring started going back and forth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nami." Cecilia said softly. Her friends looked back at Cecilia as she stared at Jango. "The first thing to a strong warrior…is believing in himself."

All of them stared at her for a moment before looking back at Jango. "Stronger…Stronger…One…two…Jango!" Jango shouted.

Nami's mouth fell open as the pirates all jumped up roaring. "Told ya." Cecilia snorts.

"No way!" Nami cried her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Cecilia watched as one of the pirates hit the cliff, causing a huge piece of it to fall off.

"H-He gouged out the cliff! What power!" Zoro shouted amazed.

"They really did get hypnotized!"

"With that many people that strong…" Usopp screamed.

"Go! Crush anyone who gets in the way" Jango shouted pointing at the group in front of him. The pirates let out a roar, running at them. This didn't phase Luffy or Zoro at all.

"You guys get back! We'll handle this! Hey, Luffy! Luffy?!" Zoro asked starting to pull out another sword.

Cecilia helped Nami get Usopp up the cliff, his arms slung around their shoulders. "Luffy?"

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAA !"

"YOU GOT HYPNOTIZED TOO?!" The four of them shouted. This surprised not only them but Jango as well.

"W-What a simple-minded person!" Nami scolded.

"GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy shouted his fist going on a frenzy as they attack the pirates.

"His arms…" Usopp whispered amazed.

When Luffy was done attacking he ran straight at them roaring again. The pirates screamed like girls and took off in the other direction. Diving out of Luffy's way the pirates hit the dirt. Luffy ignored them and just keep running straight at their ship. Hitting it hard Luffy let out another roar grabbing on to the cat-like figure head stem post.

Nami cheered as Luffy started pulling the whole thing off. "HE'S GONNA DESTROY THE SHIP!" Cecilia let out a low whistle, as Luffy did in fact pull the stem post off the ship.

"No, he's not! He's gonna crush us with that!" The pirates shouted.

"Please do something, Captain!"

"On 'one, two, Jango,' you'll get sleepy! One…two…JANGO!" Luffy wavered a bit before falling backwards.

The pirates screamed running away from the falling cat head, the stem post falling on top of Luffy..

Cecilia, Usopp and Nami flopped down. "Looks like they're just about wiped out." Nami smiled.

"Guess so." Cecilia said.

"Hey! Never mind that, Luffy's trapped under there!" Usopp said.

"He won't die. Worry about your own injuries or something." Zoro huffed tapping the dual side of his blade against his shoulder.

"Damn that brat! Now the plan's really screwed up! If Captain Kuro caught sight of this, he'd slaughter all of us, too!" Jango groaned

Looking down at Cecilia's Captain, she put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Hey, Buchi! Come look! This is bad stuff!" A new voice suddenly shouted.

She looked at the pirate ship as another voice came from it, "What the hell?!"

"We still have a trump card! Come forth, _Meowban Brothers_!"

"Sounds like they've got more men on the ship…" Cecilia got up and stood next to Zoro, who just spoke. "What are you doing Cecilia? Go sit down."

She looked up at Zoro and said, "Last time I checked, you are not the captain, Zoro." Zoro glared down at her as she smirked up at him. "Love ya!"

"Who's on the ship?" Zoro asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Cecilia growled unsheathing out her sword again. Cecilia looked up in the sky as two men flew off the ship and down next to Jango.

Looking at the two, she found that they were completely different. The first one to talk was regular height and he is very skinny, has a hunched back, green hair along with cat ears just like any member, a pink bow tie, wearing short-shorts showing off his hairy legs, much to Cecilia's displeasure, and gloves with long nails like a cats.

The other man was an overweight man wearing a purple cape, with a huge yellow bell, fangs, ears, the top left eye black, and red/black stripped pants being held up with an orange sash. The fat man also wore gloves with nails only his were a purple and he also had ears.

"You called, Captain Jango?" The green haired man asked.

"You called?" the fat one Cecilia took to be Buchi asked.

"Sham…" The green haired man said.

"…and Buchi!"

"Together, we are the Meowban Brothers!" Both of them shouted. Cecilia and Zoro didn't say anything.

"Buchi! Sham! We absolutely must get past this hill, but as you can see, an obstacle is in the way! Get rid of it." Jango ordered.

The two men froze freaking out. "W-We can't possibly do that! Right, Buchi?!"

"Yeah, they look strong!"

"Huh?" Cecilia and Zoro asked.

"And besides, we're just supposed to guard the ship!" Sham whined.

"Yeah! This isn't really our place to fight…" Buchi agreed.

"W-What? They're not their trump card?!" Usopp cried.

"SHAM! GET GOING ALREADY! BUCHI! YOU GET THE GIRL!"

"EH?! M-Me?! Why do I get the swordsman?! I wanted the sexy kitten!" Sham cried.

"Hurry!"

"O-Okay, okay! I'll go!"

Cecilia got a sweat drop as the green haired man started crying. "He's in tears! What's he trying to do?! Why's he making him fight?" She wondered.

Sham ran at Zoro like a mad man screaming, "Hey, you! Get ready! I'm gonna scratch you good with these claws!"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Zoro snarled. "Hey, you! Stop or I'll kill you!" Zoro warned the green haired man.

Cecilia was at attention instantly when an evil glean came to the man's eyes. "If you can!"

"WHAT?!" Next thing Zoro knew the green haired cat was right in front of him attacking with his claws. The man smirked licking his lips,

"Purrr…you just underestimated me, didn't you?" Zoro flung the man back with his swords. "I'm impressed you could block that, after my innocent cat act!"

Looking at Sham, Cecilia noticed something she hadn't before. Turning to Zoro, her eyes widened. "Zoro! He's got your swords!" she shouted.

Zoro's eyes snapped to his side to find out that she was telling the truth. "You seem to have a little skill, but I wouldn't underestimate Sham of the Meowban Brothers! Missing something? Don't look at me, though…"

"There it is…" Jango sighed with relief.

"Cat Burglar…" Buchi said.

"Give those swords back!" Zoro demanded.

"Give them back? But you already have a sword." Sham took the swords on his back off and smiled up at Zoro. "These are just in the way." These definitely caught Zoro's attention.

Cecilia's and Zoro's eyes wend wide, her mouth dropping a bit as Sham suddenly threw the swords down the slope. "Alright! Now I'm much lighter!" The ringing of the blades hitting the ground went through the gorge.

Zoro was about to shout something but was stopped by Cecilia shouting, "You're supposed to take good care of other people's things!"

The man just smirked at her. "Heh! Don't worry sexy kitten, you'll have your turn soon enough. Now step aside and let the men fight."

"What men?! I only see one!" Cecilia snapped. "The rest are just drag queens." This caused her friends to laugh and some of the pirates to chuckle.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Sham shouted up at them.

Zoro just smirked before running down the slope. With a powerful swing, Cecilia watched as Zoro cut through Sham's stomach. Zoro didn't give Sham a second glance as he went for his swords. "Bastard!"

"ZORO!" Cecilia screamed as Sham disappeared, only to reappear above Zoro. Sham grabbed Zoro's arms sitting on his back his tongue hanging out.

"What did you cut?! I can bend like a cat!" Zoro looked back at Sham with a dark glare on his face. Cecilia found that Sham's shirt had just Buchi.

"You're up, Buchi! Get the sexy kitten!" Sham called to his partner.

"Right, Sham!" Buchi shouted running forward. Cecilia glared at the fat cat running forward as well.

"Cat-a-Pult…!" Buchi called jumping high in to the air, at a height she wouldn't think was possible for a man his sizes. Cecilia was quickly standing above Zoro's head a foot planted firmly on either side of his head, arms crossed above her. "Cat-astrophe!"

She cried out when Buchi feet landed on the cross, making her feet sink into the ground, from the sheer force. Everyone gasped as she unlocked her wrists and punched Buchi in the face sending him sliding back.

She glared at the cat with a smirk on her face, "That all you got, kitty?" She growl. Her eyes changed to their purple cat eyes, she pulled her feet out of the ground.

"H-How did you do that?!" Sham cried.

Zoro took this time to break free of the green haired cat's grasp and jump away staring at Cecilia as well. She just shrugged rubbing her wrists. "All about moving the moment through your body and into the ground." Cecilia jumped back next to Zoro as Buchi took a swipe at her.

"Sorry Sham, I should have put more force into it." Buchi apologized as the said cat appeared next to him.

"No, my bad. I should have taken the kitten out before hand." The two cats got into position smirking. "You won't survive the next attack, kitten!"

"That's right!"

Zoro got in position as well mumbling to Cecilia, "I'm not that great at the One-Sword Style, but…" She nodded knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Let's go, Buchi!" Sham shouted.

"Okay! Let's do it, Sham!"

"PUSSY-WILLOW MARCH!" The two cat men shouted slashing their claws at Cecilia. Zoro was quickly in front of her blocking their attacks.

She ran around the three men grabbing her sword on the ground and headed for Zoro's swords. She gasped as her body suddenly gave a strong shake and she hit the ground sliding a bit.

"CECILIA!" Nami and Usopp shouted.

'Damn! I took more damage with that attack than I thought!' She tried to get to her feet but her body just gave a big jerk which caused her to fall.

Hearing the sound of a strong rubber substance hitting wood she knew Usopp had fired a pebble in his slingshot. She heard Zoro cry out and the smell of blood hit her nose hard. She was able to move her body to see Zoro better and saw that the Meowban Brothers had cut him across the chest.

"Usopp, you dumbass! Do you want to die?!" Zoro called up at the said man.

Cecilia groaned as she tried to get back up hitting the ground again. Biting her bottom lip hard she closed her eyes and try again. Whispering to herself, she slowly got to her feet and started jogging down the cliff; with each footstep a tingling sensation hit her.

Reaching down for Zoro's swords, she screamed when a sharp pain hit her shoulders. "What do you need swords for?" Jango asked as her blood flew from her shoulder.

"CECILIA!"

She groaned as Jango's legs started shaking. Sitting up, she held her newly found wound and looked up the cliff to see what the man was so afraid of.

"No! Uhh! I-I can explain!" Jango whimpered out.

"C-Captain Kuro! W-We're dead!" Another pirate whined.

Klahadore or now known as Captain Kuro stood on top of the cliff. A gym bag in his hand, Kuro just pushed his glasses up his nose with the palm of his hand saying, "Night is long gone now, so it seemed odd that the plan wasn't making any progress….WHAT IS ALL THIS?!" Kuro screamed the last part.

"To think that these brats have held you back…How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen…? Right…Jango?!" Kuro demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

"B-B-But_…_you said letting that kid go wouldn't cause any problems!" Jango stated.

"Yes, I did say that." Kuro agreed. "But so what? We knew he was going to try to stand up to only thing I didn't count on…was you guys' feebleness!"

Cecilia groaned again as she felt a surge of pain go out through her body.

"Who're you calling feeble?!" Sham hissed.

"Watch what you say, Captain Kuro!" Buchi growled along with him.

"Yeah, you were strong before! But that was three years ago! It's not like we partied while you lived the easy life in this village!" Sham snarled, flexing his claws.

"That's right! We've attacked lots of towns and sunk lots of pirates!" The two pirates had seemed to have forgotten about Zoro and Cecilia.

"Your point being…" Kuro asked down at the two hissing and spiting brothers.

"YOU'VE DONE NOTHING FOR THREE YEARS!" Shan shouted.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT THE MEOWBAN BROTHERS OF TODAY?!" Buchi shouted also.

"S-Stop! Buchi! Sham!" Jango shouted from Cecilia's side.

The two brothers flew up the hill past Zoro shouting, "You're not our captain anymore!" "Sorry, but we're gonna kill you!"

Cecilia watched as the two slashed their claws where Kuro had been just a minute ago, only to get the bag he had been carrying.

"Who…Who are you going to kill?!" Kuro asked from behind the brothers, black gloves on, with full length katana blades coming from each finger.

The brothers flew around to fight, but Kuro was a step ahead of them. Getting behind the two cat like pirates he put his arms around their necks.

"There it is! The Pussy Foot Maneuver…" Jango mumbled.

"Pussy Foot Maneuver?" Cecilia asked through her pain.

"You're right. I do fell a bit of sluggishness." Kuro sighed, in their ears causing the two to make odd cat noises. Pointing his thumb nails at the men's throats Kuro went on saying, "It's true I'm not your Captain anymore but I hired you to do a job! And the penalty for failure is death!"

"That man's 'Pussy Foot Maneuver' is a silent movement technique. Even a group of 50 assassins would be killed before sensing him! There's no way we can escape his plan! And I got chills after seeing that habit of his again for three years after! His odd way of lifting his glasses to avoid cutting his own face with those Cat Claws…Clear proof that he hasn't forgotten how to fight!" Jango explain to everyone.

Buchi yowled when Kuro's blade dug in to his neck a bit. "It seems I've grown a bit good-natured myself, during my last three years on dry land…I'll give you five minutes. If you can't take care of things here in five minutes…then I'll kill every last one of you…with my own two hands!"

"Five minutes…Five minutes should be enough!"

Cecilia hissed, causing Jango to look down at her. She cried out when he picked her up by her bad arm and held her close, putting the ring to her neck. She now knew what had cut her, the 'ring' was actually a circular blade also known as chakram.

"Yo Swordsman!" Zoro looked back, his eyes going wide as he saw the blade at Cecilia's throat. "I wouldn't make another move! Unless you want your friend here to be the first to die." She froze as she felt the sharp tingle of her throat being cut.

"That's a dirty trick!" Nami shouted.

Cecilia gasped as she felt another wave of pain fly through her body. 'Damn, I shouldn't have blocked that attack. I should just kick the fat man! Damn! Now this man thinks he can hold me here!? I SO don't think so!'

Taking a deep breath, she smirked up at Zoro."Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Neuter those kitties. I'll handle this whack-job!" Zoro smirked nodding. "Your swords will be there in a minute as well."

"What are you talking about, girl?!"

Cecilia smirked easily moving her hands to grab Jango and kicked his legs apart a bit. Moving down she threw her back side under his legs, letting go of the man's arms and slipping under his legs. With one powerful kick she sent Jango flying forward.

Grabbing Zoro's swords she flung them up at the swordsman. "CATCH MELON HEAD!"

"SHUT IT!"

She smiled at him, "Where's my 'thanks'?"

Zoro smiled putting a sword in his mouth. "Yeah…Thanks!"

"It's no use! Three swords won't help any!" Sham shouted.

"Your skill's still the same!"

"You don't get it, do you? Just having three swords is different from knowing the Three-Sword Style!" Cecilia stated.

"We're counting on you, Meowban Brothers!" The pirates around Cecilia shouted.

Zoro made an 'H' with his swords, the middle part being the sword in his mouth, the sides the other two swords.

"Tiger…" Flying forward Zoro landed on the ground the two men flying in the air blood flying from their chests. "TRAP!"

Cecilia smirked when the Meowban Brother's bodies hit the ground. "H-HE BEAT THE MEOWBAN BROTHERS IN ONE HIT!" The pirates screamed.

Zoro pointed his sword at Kuro, blood coming from the six slash marks on his chest. "Don't worry! I'll crush every last one of you before your five minutes are up!"

"Three minutes." Kuro glared, pushing his glasses up.

A loud huffing caught Cecilia's attention making her turn to Buchi. The fat cat was pushing himself, up mumbling to himself. "I-I'll…slaughter him…C-Captain…H-Hypnotize me…P-Please, Captain!" The cat wheezed out.

She heard Kuro say something and Jango hypnotize the fat cat. Her eyes went wide as the wounds Zoro inflected on the man healed on the man, the fat turning to muscle. She growled, turning around and running to Luffy.

"What is that girl up to now?" Jango wondered.

Glaring down at Luffy she screamed, "Get up! What kind of Captain let's his crew fight without him?! WAKE THE HELL UP!" She smirked as she slammed her foot onto Luffy's cheek.

"CECILIA! LOOK OUT!" Zoro screamed.

She turned around, her eyes going wide. Jango's chakram was headed towards her, spinning like mad. "SPLIT YOU IN TWO!" Jango screamed.

"Cecilia! How dare you stomp on my face?!" Luffy screamed sitting up.

She gasped when the chakram, hit Luffy in his mouth. "Luffy!" She cried holding her arms open to catch the boy as he fell backwards.

"He's still alive?!" Jango cried.

Cecilia was amazed when Luffy just caught himself, and destroyed the chakram with his teeth; she was so amazed that her eyes changed back to their normal blackish-grey eyes.

Taking a deep breath Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, "OUCH!" Holding both sides of his head, his eyes bulging out of their sockets Luffy screamed at Cecilia, "Cecilia! That hurts, you jerk!"

"That wasn't me!" She shouted back. She took in a sharp breath; her body gave a violent shake, falling forward, her eye slightly going purple cat eyes for a moment.

Luffy caught her with a concerned look. "C-Cecilia! Did you hurt your shoulder?"

She smiled up at Luffy wrinkling nose and closing her eyes, only to open them again and smile. "I-It's nothing. I'm fine…I've done everything I can for now, so I leave the rest to you, Captain. We can't afford to lose this fight…" She whispered looking down at the ground.

Luffy looked down at her, before slowly leaning her up against the stem post. "…Cecilia…" Luffy started, but cried out when she punched him under the jaw.

"Dumbass! What are you still doing here!? Go help Zoro!"

Luffy smiled down at her ignoring the fact that she punched him and nodded. "That sounds like you, alright!" Luffy nodding placing his hat on top of his head. Luffy walked towards the pirates, noticing Kuro. "Huh? That evil butler is here too!"

Kuro took no notice of Luffy and just simply said, "One minute left."

"NO! Even Captain Jango and Buchi can't stop them in only one minute!" The pirates cried.

"Buchi! There's no time to think! Kill that haramaki bastard! And I'll handle that weird kid…I'll kill Straw Hat!" Jango ordered.

Cecilia looked past Jango and Luffy, to Kuro as someone walked up behind him. "Klahadore! Stop!" Kaya shouted.

Wearing shoes and a jacket, Kaya still wore the white dress thing. Cecilia knew she was tired thanks to her heavy breathing, and from all the way down the hill she could tell she was sweating up a storm.

"Kaya! What are you doinghere?!" Usopp shouted.

Shaking a bit Kaya clenched her fist saying, "I'm so sorry Usopp…I know you may not accept my apology, but I just couldn't believe it…K-Klahadore, a pirate…"

"N-Never mind that! Why are you here?! I-I told you to run away! Your life is in danger!"

"But you're fighting!" Kaya shouted back. Usopp was surprised a bit at this. "Even after I treated you so horribly and you've been hurt so much, you're still fighting for me! So I…"

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? Meaning she's the plan's final target?!"

"Then there's no need to go to the village now? We just need kill the girl, right?!" The pirates around Cecilia asked.

"Take one little step, and you'll regret ever joining up with Captain Kuro." Cecilia snarled, glaring at them.

The pirates around her whined, not sure if they should fear her more or their ex-captain. Pulling one knee up to her chest and resting her head on the stem post behind her, her breath ragged. Looking down at her wrists she found two huge bruises on them.

Sighing she looked back up as Kuro started talking, "Miss. Kaya…Why are you here?"

"Merry told me everything." Kaya stated. "Klahadore, please! If you want my fortune, you can have it all! Just please leave this village! Right now!"

All was silent as Kuro stared at his Mistress. Pushing up his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"I will gladly accept it…but…there's one other thing I want, you see…What I want…is peace of mind." A soft smile came to the man's face, almost too soft for someone like him, "Yes. I want simple peace. I find the villagers' trust that I've fostered these past three years to be nice and comfortable now. So I want to have that peace of mind forever… And I…And I will have that peace! And your fortune… In short, pirates will come to the village! And…you will leave your will and die! These two things are absolute."

"Run! Run away, Kaya! There's no use talking to him! Run away!" Usopp shouted.

Kaya didn't run away. She didn't cry. She didn't fall. Instead she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kuro, a steady look in her eye. Kuro stared at her before slowly titling his head to the side.

"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!" Kaya shouted.

"Oh…You'd point a gun at me…" Kuro asked holding out his arms.

"LEAVE THIS MINUTE!"

"I see. You've certainly grown a lot these past three years…Miss Kaya. Do you remember? So much has happened in three years…We spent so much time together, even before your parents passed away and you became bedridden…So much time…So many memories…Together we suffered…Together we rejoiced…"

"K-Klahadore…"

"I would visit the city with you, and whenever you had a fever, I constantly looked after you…You listened to my stories so happily…I devoted myself to you…For so long…" Kaya shook a bit, lowering the gun.

Kuro took on the face of a true killer and snarled, "Yes, for so long, I endured it…Yes, it was all so that I could kill you today…"

Cecilia's breath was taking up a high speed, her pupils went slit and slowly turned purple, and look of pure rage came on to her face. Taking a deep breath she dug her fingers in to the palm of her hands and started bleeding.

Tears fell down Kaya's face the gun falling from her hands. Kuro crossed his arms like a mummy and went on, "I, a man once known as Captain Kuro, had to smile humbly for some snot-nosed girl. I went against my nature and sucked up to you…Do you understand these daily insults?! Do you understand this man once known as Captain Kuro?!"

"KURO!" Usopp screamed flying at Kuro with Kaya's gun.

"Come to think of it…" In a small poof of dust, Kuro disappeared and appeared again behind Usopp, holding his arms around ready to attack. "I still owe you for hitting me." A smirk came to his man's face, "You hit me with all of your might, as I recall…"

It was now actually Cecilia noticed that Kuro had a bandage on the side of his face where Usopp had hit him. Kuro went in to attack but Luffy had other plans. Throwing his fist Luffy's hand hit the side of Kuro's face with a loud smack.

Luffy once again did the arm thing and shouted, "If you hate getting hit that much, I got a hundred more punches for you!"

The pirates looked back at Luffy eyes wide. "What was that?! What did he do?! It looked like his arm stretched!"

"Get real!"

"He sent Captain Kuro flying!"

Usopp stared at Luffy, while Kaya fell down on her knees, still crying. Kuro didn't move for a long time. Blood was running down the man's chin, his glasses broken and escrow. Luffy cracked his knuckles, a small frown on his face.

"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"

"What?" Kaya and Usopp asked.

Carrot, Pepper, and Onion appeared, Carrot holding a pan, Pepper a bat, and Onion a shovel. Cecilia's eyes went wide as the three boys started hitting Kuro in the face with their 'weapons'.

"You guys!" Usopp cried.

"Stay away!" Kaya gasped.

"Say your prayers, butt-ler!" Pepper cried.

"It's punishment time!" Carrot shouted.

"Lousy pirate! Disrupting this village's peace!" Onion agreed.

"S-Stop!" Usopp shouted.

"You brats! What are you doing?! Now Captain Kuro is really mad!" The pirates shouted. Cecilia pushed herself up ignoring the pain in her shoulder and legs, running forward.

"Stop that, you guys…Stop!" Usopp screamed. The boys did turning away from Kuro nodding.

"Alright! We'll let you off with just that!" Onion nodded.

"I knew it! You were fighting, Captain!" Carrot said as he, Pepper, and Onion ran towards Usopp.

"Why didn't you tell us?! That's unbare!" Pepper cried.

"No! You mean 'unfair'!" Onion said.

"Who cares about that?! You guys just gotta get out of here! Run!" Usopp shouted.

"No!" Carrot stated.

"We're gonna fight, too!" Pepper nodded.

"The Usopp Pirates will be shamed if we run!" Onion stated.

"You idiots! Never turn your back to your enemy!" Cecilia shouted grabbing the boys pulling them close into her chest as Kuro appeared behind her bring down his claws across her back. She hissed her purple cat eyes going wide as the pain shot through her back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cecilia you idiot!" Zoro shouted.

Kuro stared down at her, as she hid the boys away from the two of them with a glare on her face. Pushing up his glasses the man scoffed. "That was foolish girl. You're already a mess, and now you're going to die."

She glared her purple cat eyes at the man, whipping the blood away from her lip. "Shut your face!" She hissed. "No one…not even a pirate has the right to play with someone's feelings like you have!"

She slowly got up holding her arm, her legs shaking uncontrollably. "Kaya trusted you! And you just spit at her! You say one more bad thing about her…I'll kill you!" She snarled the last part, a look of pure of rage on her face.

Kuro chuckled at her, "Oh? And how do you plan to do that? You can barely stand as it is." Kuro asked bring back his arm ready to finish Cecilia off.

Her purple cat eyes went wide a look of confusion came to her face as Kuro flew backwards Luffy's fist hitting him. She looked down at Luffy to see him just standing there. She gave him a small smile as she turned away from him and looked down at the three boys, making sure they were okay.

She gasped as a huge wave of pain hit through her body again causing her to fall. 'Hey, I may be strong but I'm not immortal.' She groaned pulling her knees in to her stomach, closing her eyes as her body shook.

The three boys ran to her side asking if she was okay. If she had been in her right mind she would have said something sarcastic but she was too light-headed. Kuro got up causing the three boys to scream. Kuro walked right past them to Cecilia and kicked her hard in the face sending her flying backwards into Usopp.

The boys gasped crying out for their Captain but Usopp was too bust paying attention to Cecilia. "Cecilia!"

She glared at Usopp catching her breath. "Shut…up…you…idiot…" she hissed.

Kuro looked down at Luffy pushing up his glasses. "That hurt a bit. That's quite a strange technique you have there…I take it you have Devil Fruit powers?!"

"Yep!" Luffy nodded. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! I'm a rubber person! And you just hurt my crewmate!" The Black Cat pirates started shouting and what not.

"I see. A rubber person. So I didn't hallucinate his arm-stretching…" Jango mumbled.

"JANGO!" Kuro shouted. Putting his wrist together Kuro glared down at Luffy saying, "I'll handle the boy. You take care of Miss. Kaya! As we planned, have her write a will…then kill her! And those three little ants…They're an eyesore! However, keep the woman with the long dark purple hair alive. I like the way her purple cat eyes looked at me. I want to keep her as a pet."

"I'm on it." Jango answered.

Jango started up the hill but was stopped when Zoro held out his sword getting in his way. "Stop. I can't let you pass."

"Buchi!" The fat cat roared running and jumping high in to the air. "CAT-A-PULT!"

"Zoro!" Cecilia groaned.

"Don't talk Cecilia." Usopp told her, picking her up into his arms while he still sat. She groaned holding her stomach but still keeping one eye on Zoro's battle.

Zoro jumped to the side just missing the attack as Buchi shouted, "CAT-ASTROPHE!" The ground under Buchi broke chucks of earth flying everywhere.

"Doesn't know his own strength." Kuro sighed.

Buchi let out another roar throwing a punch at Zoro who just caught it with his sword but was forced backwards in to the cliff with a loud thump. Keeping Buchi away with his sword and his foot in his face, Zoro hissed, "You already lost to me once! I told you not to get in my way!"

Kicking Buchi away Zoro started for Jango who by now had made his way up the hill. Buchi was quickly in front of him though.

Cecilia heard Usopp mumble something before shouting, "Usopp's pirates!"

"Y-Yes, sir?!" The boys cried.

"Listen to me!" Usopp cried.

"We're not going to run!" Carrot stated

"Not after they did this to you!"

"We're going to avenge you!"

"Protect Kaya!" Usopp ordered. Usopp pushed Cecilia over to the three boys, before falling to his knees thanks to blood loss. "Listen closely! I'm giving…I'm giving you the most important task there is now! Take Kaya and get away from here! Take Cecilia with you! Don't tell me you can't! That was the reason we formed our pirate group: to become men who protect what's important to us! That's…a direct order…"

"Yes, Captain!" Onion ran to Cecilia's side and helped her up, while Pepper and Carrot grabbed Kaya.

"Hurry, Miss Kaya! This way! The woods are like our backyard!"

Cecilia pulled herself off of Onion and started jogging by herself. Her breath was ragged still, and she was in a load of pain.

"The fools! They can't possibly escape me." Jango shouted pulling out another chakram swirling them both on one finger on each hand. Just as he was about to attack, Usopp shot him in the back.

"Go after them, you fool!" Kuro shouted.

* * *

Cecilia followed after the three boys and Kaya looking back every now and then to make sure they weren't being attacked.

Running a bit faster to walk/run next to Kaya Cecilia said, "I'm sorry Miss. Kaya but you're going to have to forget the pain at the moment and go faster. I can't help you very much in this condition. Carrot, Onion, Pepper, take us the quickest way to the village. We need to warn everyone just in case if Zoro and Luffy can't win." The boys nodded and turned back ahead running.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kaya huffed to her.

Cecilia smiled back at her, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Kaya smiled at her before falling down. "Kaya!" The boys screamed.

Growling Cecilia knelt down next to them. "Come on Miss. Kaya. You got to keep moving."

"I…I can't…" Rubbing the back of Cecilia's head, she looked around. She knew they didn't have much time left.

"Kaya, take off your jacket." Cecilia ordered. Kaya did as she said.

Taking the jacket, Cecilia tied the sleeves around her own neck, the opening part of the jacket on the outside. She then bent down in front of Kaya. "Carrot, Onion, help her on my back."

The two boys nodded their heads and helped Kaya on to Cecilia's back. "Kaya, make sure you have a tight grip. Pepper, button the jacket up around her." Pepper did as she ordered.

Taking a deep breath she stood up, her legs shaking. "Please…you don't have to do this." Kaya whispered.

Cecilia smiled back at her. "It's a pleasure to help a friend out." Grabbing onto Kaya's thighs Cecilia started off again. "Okay boys. Lead the way." The three boys nodded.

Pepper was ahead, Onion and Carrot at Cecilia's sides. They ran for about ten minutes when Pepper asked, "Is that hypnotist still behind us?!"

"Nope, I don't see him! Let's lose him for good!" Onion answered.

"Like he can really catch us inside this forest!" Carrot smirked.

"Don't worry Miss. Kaya! We will keep you safe!" Onion said.

"Yeah! In the name of the Usopp Pirates!" Pepper added.

"Shhh!" Cecilia hissed when she hearing something. She stopped running and looked around closing her eyes trying to find what she had heard. She didn't have to wait long to figure out as the trees in front of her were mowed down.

"Shit! Run guys!" she whispered. The boys nodded running ahead. Looking back at Kaya out of the corner of her eye, she found her face was burning red. Biting her lip she tried to run faster. Cecilia knew that she had to get Kaya to a doctor…and fast.

Her cat eyes snapped open as her legs locked in pain. Cecilia cried out as she fell forward with her face slamming in to the ground. "Miss. Cecilia!" The boys cried stopping at her side.

"I'm…I'm fine…just need…to rest a bit. Miss. Kaya…how are you?" The only answer she got was ragged breathing.

"She's not looking to good Miss. Cecilia. She's got a really bad fever!" She nodded slowly getting on to her knees, still hanging on to Kaya's thighs.

"A doctor! Get a doctor!"

"You idiot! This is no time for that! Someone's trying to kill her!" Pepper stated.

"But it's dangerous for Miss. Cecilia to run anymore."

"Shut up!" Cecilia snarled. The boys jumped turning to her. "You're right Carrot, we do need a doctor. But Pepper is right as well, we don't have time. I don't think I can run much more either. I've lost too much blood."

Going from one boy to another, looking them straight in the eye she said, "I need your boys' help. You guys must be prepared for anything. Do you understand?"

"Aye!"

"We'll fight that dumb hyp—"Cecilia was quick on her feet, as Jango appeared from out of the woods.

"So here you are." Jango growled walking towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

Cecilia groaned grabbing the grass under her fingers moving a little.

"Open your eyes!" Jango shouted at Kaya holding up one of his Chakram.

"I won't do it!" Kaya answered her eyes closed shut.

Cecilia glared at Jango's back. She now knew her first mistake was putting Kaya down. Her next mistake was taking on a healthy hypnotist, trying to protect three boys and one sick girl.

"I won't let you hypnotist me. And I won't write a will." Cecilia looked over at the three boys who were dead asleep.

Jumping at Kaya Jango tried to pry her eyes open. "Open your eyes girl!" he shouted again.

Cecilia's eyes snapped open, turning into her purple cat eyes, as the boys were up and attacking Jango.

"We got him! Now!" Pepper cried.

"Take this! Pepper Attack!" Onion cried.

Cecilia chuckled with a little pushing herself up. Onion was attacking with pepper. 'Oh that is odd.' Cecilia thought.

Jango fell backwards his legs apart, sneezing his head off. Carrot jumped forward slamming his pan in Jango's…special place.

"You guys!" Kaya smiled.

"We just _pretended _to be hypnotized!" Pepper explained.

"We wouldn't fall for the same trick twice!"

"Now for phase_ two_ of our plan!"

Carrot and Pepper helped Cecilia up on her feet, as Onion got Kaya all of them starting to run again. Coming in to a clearing, Onion quickly climbed up a tree while Carrot hid in the tree next to his. Pepper put Cecilia up against the tree; Kaya stared at her worry in her eyes. Cecilia smiled up at her to show she was okay, but inside she knew she wasn't. She was losing blood fast, and it was amazing that she had last this long.

'If Zoro and Luffy don't hurry up…this is going to end badly.' Cecilia thought.

Jango walked out of the woods looking around. "When I get you brats…I swear I'm going to make your death painful! You think I'm a fool…"

Onion jumped out of the tree bring down his shovel. Cecilia tried to get up but fell back down when Jango caught him by the neck.

"Don't get cocky!" Onion cried out gasping as Jango held him up in the air. "You made a mockery of me. But I am a pirate…" Jango flung Onion making the poor boy hit his head against the trunk of a tree.

"ONION!" Carrot and Pepper shouted.

"You pretend pirates have interfered a bit too much…" It didn't take long before Jango had beat down Carrot and was holding Pepper off with his foot. "Where are you girls hiding?! I'll start by executing these three. You can reflect on your foolishness to meddle in a real pirate fight in the next life."

Groaning, Cecilia propped herself off against the tree and started forward. Kaya stepped in front of Cecilia stopping her and shouted, "Please stop this! Leave them alone! I'll write my will!"

"N-No! You'll be killed if you write it, Miss. Kaya!" Pepper cried.

Kaya turned away and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Fool. Don't try to make a deal with me. Captain Kuro told me to get rid of everyone but the purple haired girl."

"You can't be serious!" Cecilia shouted. Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach, blood flying from her mouth as she started coughing. Groaning, Cecilia shoved her forehead into the ground holding her stomach, clenching her face up in pain. She opened one eye when she felt someone taking her weapon and Kaya pulled out her sword from the sheath.

Putting it to her throat, Kaya closed her eyes saying, "If you don't do as I say, then you won't get to kill me! I won't write my will, either!"

Jango was quick to react at this, "H-Hold on! Don't act hasty! I absolutely must get you to write that will!" Sighing Jango went on, "Alright! I'll let the brats go! Though they're really in no condition to run…" Jango pulled out a paper and quill.

Cecilia could only watch as Kaya started on the will. "Don't forget to sign your name!" Jango said when she was almost done. "_I leave my entire fortune to Klahaore, my butler…_ Excellent! This is your will, all right! That saved me the trouble of hypnotizing you!"

Kaya stood up and asked, "You promise not to kill them, right?" Cecilia saw that Kaya was shaking hard, clenching her jacket with her fists.

Pulling out the two chakrams Jango started spinning them. "Don't worry. I may not look like it, but I'm known for being an honest man." Cecilia tried to get up, but fell back down with all the shaking she was doing.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH, HYPNO-FREAK!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Cecilia looked over from where the voice came from and saw the green haired swordsman.

"He followed me here?!" Jango shouted. Grabbing Kaya by the throat he pulled back his chakram ready to strike, "Looks like I better finish this quickly!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cecilia shouted grabbing Onion's shovel and bashing it across Jango's side.

Jango cried, turning around and kicking Cecilia across the face. "YOU DAMN WENCH!" Cecilia fell to the ground sliding back a few inches.

Jango grabbing Kaya again and shouted, "Looks like you're one step too late, Haramaki!"

Cecilia couldn't tell what happened next, just hearing Kaya cry out Usopp's name and the boys shouting Captain.

"EAT THIS HYPNOTIST! SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR!" came Usopp's voice and Jango cried out a loud bang coming.

Cecilia laid there for a while staring up at the sky. She looked over at the man who stood above her. "So…you done sleeping, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Shut it, Melon head." Cecilia snort.

Zoro sighed pulling his bandana off and tying it to his arm. Bending down he put one arm under her knees the other on her shoulder blades. Picking her up, he started off.

* * *

After a few minutes, Zoro stopped looking around a question mark appearing on his head. "You…have no idea where we are, do you?" She whispered. Zoro snorted turning his head up.

She started off at a small giggle it turning in to a flat out side hurting laugh. Zoro stared down at her confused as she slowly caught her breath, putting her head against his chest ignoring the fact that it was covered in blood.

"What are you laughing at you moron?" Zoro scoffed.

"Death…he still hasn't got me!"

Zoro stared down at her for a long time before starting off again. "…Death's not going to catch you for a long time."

Cecilia looked up at Zoro, her normal greyish-black eyes big and innocent. She and Zoro didn't say anything else the rest of the way to the North Beach, where she found Luffy laying down on the ground, Nami sitting next to him.

Zoro flopped Cecilia down next to Luffy, she making a small 'ooph' sound as she hit. Zoro sat down leaning up against the cliff. Usopp soon appeared his goggles around his neck.

"Thanks!" he said smiling brightly. "I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you guys!"

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't done anything, I would've done nothing!" Zoro smirked.

"Me, too!" Luffy agreed.

"Wipe the blood of your face; it makes you look _so _uncool." Cecilia giggled.

"Who cares about that? I got me some treasure!" Nami smiled nuzzling the bag of money in her arms.

Cecilia looked over at her a sweat drop on her head. Usopp just smiled and put his arms on his hips saying, "This incident has helped me finally come to a decision."

"Huh?"

* * *

The sound of the waves hitting up against the cliffs, the feeling of the sun on her shoulders, the smell of the salty sea air. Cecilia opened her eyes and stared at the horizon, all the ships sails out and blowing in the wind, the flags blowing, the sound of people shouting and laughing.

She blinked the version going away. She was sitting down at the cliffs, one leg over the edge, the other up against her chest keeping her arm and head up.

The battle with Captain Kuro and the Black Cat pirates had been two days ago and now she and the others were just licking their wounds and waiting for a good day to sail. They were planning to leave today actually.

Taking a deep breath, she fell backwards looking up at the sky and big fluffy clouds. She glared at the sky rolling over and twirling the grass. "…Why did I see him?" she whispered. "Maybe…maybe he was right…maybe I can't do this…"

Getting up again she dusts off her shorts and start off, deep in thought. "I couldn't even protect a girl and three boys. I need to get stronger." She looked down at the village, her eyes going wide as it became a big city, with tall buildings, and people everywhere. Shaking her head hard and rubbing her eyes, the village turned back to normal.

Biting her lip and clenching her fist, Cecilia started down the road in to the village shoving her fists in to her pockets.

* * *

Opening the door of the inn she looked up at the top of the door as a small bell jingled.

"Cecilia!" Luffy smiled waving to get her attention, though he didn't have to seeing how they were the only ones there to begin with.

She stared at the three people staring back at her, with emotionless eyes. "Cecilia?" Luffy asked.

She blinked slowly staring at the black haired boy. 'He was able to take out Alvida, Buggy, and now Kuro…I need to be that strong…if I want my dream to come true…' She shook her head hard pulling a smile on to her face and walking to them.

Sitting next to Nami, Luffy in front of Cecilia, Zoro next to him. She looked over at Nami and found she was wearing on a new shirt. She was wearing a pink shirt with white lines on the shoulders.

"What was with the serious face?" Nami asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

Nami titled her head at Cecilia before shrugging and giving her a plate of fish. "About time you got here. I had to beat Luffy off to save this for you."

She thanked Nami and started eating, not looking at the crewmates. Only when Luffy started chocking on something, causing Cecilia to look up. Sticking his hand down his throat she raised an eyebrow when Luffy pulled out fish bones.

"Whew! I got it out!" Luffy breathed.

"Hmph. You need to work on your fish-bone-eating technique." Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I've got news for you two: normal people don't eat this part." Nami told the two boys holding up the head, tail, and bones.

Zoro and Luffy didn't pay her any attention as Luffy put the bones back in his mouth, and Zoro closed his eyes.

"Well, we've eaten. We should get going now." Zoro said.

"Yeah…" Luffy mumbled crunching on the bones.

They looked back at the door as it opened again. "Here you are!"

"Hey, Miss!" Luffy waved. Kaya smiled walking over to them.

"Are you alright, being out of bed?" Nami asked.

"Yes…" Kaya was now wearing a orange dress and a small stripped jacket. "My sickness this past year was caused by the mental dismay from having lost my parents…And Usopp really cheered me up, too…I can't stay coddled forever! You've done so much for me. Thank you."

A huge smile came to her face as she said, "I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart! Please accept it!"

* * *

Cecilia smiled brightly, her eyes going wide. A caravel ship, with a goat figurehead, one mast, two flags; one on top of the mast the other one on the back mast, a lounge could been seen, a cannon was at the front under the mast head, and another one at the back, the anchor was at the front of the ship, hocked on to the railing there.

"Oh…my…God…" Cecilia whispered.

"Wow…"

"A caravel!" Nami squealed.

"WOW!" Luffy cried his mouth opening wide.

Merry, Kaya's new head servant stood in front of it. Wearing a suit kind of like Kuro's, He is a tall, formally dressed butler whose most distinguishing feature is his lamb-themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb's. Even his collar has a fleece around it.

"Can we really have this?!" Luffy cried out.

"Yes, please use it!" Kaya said.

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed it! A carvel-make caravel, with lateen sails and a central stern rudder…_The Going Merry_!" Cecilia and Nami walked forward, their eyes wide.

"Let me explain the running rigging! First, about the Kruger net yard adjustment-" Luffy had a question mark appear above his head his eyes bugging out a bit.

"You can explain the ship stuff to me!" Merry nodded and started telling Cecilia the main workout of the ship.

She nodded when Merry was done, walking over to her Captain, she smiled at him. "Ready, Captain?"

"We've loaded it with everything you might need on a voyage." Kaya smiled.

"Thanks! It leaves nothing to beat tired!" Cecilia looked over at her Captain, slowly turning her head. She got on a 'wtf' face, before shaking her head.

"That's 'leaves nothing to be desired,' you idiot." Zoro called to him.

A loud scream came from the top of the hill. Looking up, Cecilia saw a round object flying down the slope and Usopp's voice calling stopped her.

"Usopp!" Kaya stated surprised.

"What's he doing?" Luffy asked.

"Let's just stop him for now. He's on a collision course with the ship." Zoro sighed walking forward.

The two men stood side by side and just as Usopp was about to run them over held out their foot stopping it

"Thanks…" Usopp grumbled threw the feet.

"Sure thing."

Cecilia had Usopp out of the straps of his book-bag. And it was now she noticed the small dinghy.

* * *

"So you are taking to the ocean, Usopp?" Kaya asked disappointment all over her voice.

"Yeah. I've decided to get going before I start to change my mind. Don't stop me, now."

"I won't. I could just tell somehow."

"That's kind of sad, too! The next time I come to this village, I'll tell you adventure stories that seem even more lie-like than lies!"

Cecilia smiled at the two love birds and started off towards the ship. Grabbing onto Zoro and Luffy, she pulled them on to the ship as well.

Looking around the ship she started up the mast and out on the sail. She flopped down, one leg on each side and laughed. She loved being up on high places. She looked back down at Usopp as he and Kaya talked.

The smile on her face never left as she heard Usopp say to Luffy, "You guys take care, too. Let's meet again sometime!"

"How come?" Luffy asked. He was at the back of the ship leaning against it arms crossed his head on them.

"Huh? 'How come?' Man, you're antisocial…I'm gonna be a pirate too, so we'll meet on the high seas eventually!" Usopp explained holding his hands out a frown on his face.

"What are you talking about? Get on already." Zoro snapped pointing at the deck.

"Eh?!"

"We're friends now, aren't we?" came Luffy's oh so blunt reply.

Usopp stared at Luffy for a real long time. Slowly a huge smile came to Usopp's face. Crying out Usopp ran forward shouting, "I…I GET TO BE CAPTAIN, RIGHT?!"

"DON'T BE DUMB!" Luffy screamed ready to jump off the rail and defend his title. "I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

Cecilia laughed loudly and watched as Zoro and Usopp brought his huge backpack on ship.

"RAISE THE ANCHOR! SET THE SAILS! ONWARD…TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy shouted.

"AYE-AYE CAP'N!" Cecilia shouted down letting the main sail lose and watched as the wind caught it sending them off.

She stood up easily balancing on the rail. She watched as Zoro brought out a barrel of rum and poured five cups.

"BEER!" Cecilia screamed jumping down and landing easily in front of Zoro. "Gimme! Gimme!" she whined holding out a hand.

Zoro laughed and gave her a mug handing out the rest to the others. He then jumped onto the barrel. "Cheers to our new ship and crewmate!" Luffy laughed.

"HOORAY!" They all cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Cecilia yawned loudly, staring up half asleep, at the seagulls. She and the rest of her crew had been out at sea for a while now and she was bored.

A loud laugh made her look down from the crow's nest and see Luffy holding up a black fabric almost as big as he was. "All done! Look! A pirate flag!"

She raised an eyebrow and fell down, a rope around her foot and in her hands to stop her fall. She hung next to Usopp, Nami on his left, Zoro on her left. Luffy stood in front of them and the black fabric they now saw was…a pirate flag?

"Now that Usopp's joined and we have four people, we need to have our own mark!" Luffy laughed.

"That's our mark?" Zoro asked.

Usopp's mouth was hanging up in shock at how bad Luffy's drawing was.

"And here I thought I sucked at drawing when I was a kid…" Cecilia scoffed. "This guy's a little low on design sense."

"Whadya think? Nice, huh?!" Luffy smiled so big you'd think that it was going to jump off his face.

"A pirate flag is a symbol of death. A symbol of fear!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"I do sense fear, though…Fear of your talent." Nami said a hand under her chin.

"Where'd he get the paint?" Cecilia asked.

"Wish you would've told me first! Don't forget about me, the gifted artist!" Usopp said.

"Gifted artist?" Luffy asked.

"I've drawn graffiti on walls for 50 years straight! When it comes to painting, I'm in a league all my own!"

"Awesome! 50 years?!"

"That means he's an old man now." Cecilia pointed out.

"Not only that, he must have 5 or 6 grandkids by now!" Nami added.

"That's awesome, too!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey!"

* * *

In a few minutes Usopp had a new flag only this one had a long nose, bandana, and one of the cross bones was a slingshot. "Alright! Behold this work of art!"

"Who told you to make your flag?!" Luffy shouted before he and Zoro hit Usopp upside the head.

"Where'd they get the fabric?" Cecilia wondered.

Untangling her foot, she flipped around and sat down watching Usopp painted a new flag. When he was done she smiled. The pirate flag that Usopp did also known as a Jolly Roger, was much, MUCH better than the one Luffy did, and actually looked like a Jolly Roger. Luffy's looked like a child's drawing.

The Jolly Roger Usopp had made let everyone see what Luffy had tried to make, it was a happy looking skull with cross bones, with a straw hat. "Oh, that's original." Cecilia chuckled.

"Wow, it's pretty good!" Nami smiled.

"Yeah! It's good! I like it!" Luffy added.

"So this is our mark…" Zoro said.

Cecilia looked down at her hands as Luffy suddenly handed Cecila two paint brushes. "Alright! Usopp, Cecilia! Draw one on the sail, too!"

"Right!"

Cecilia blinked at the others as Luffy pointed up the sail. Smiling she put a paint brush in her mouth, the other in her belt and tied two buckets of paint to her hips. She then grabbed hold of the rope which was still hanging down and up the mast she went easily beating Luffy.

* * *

Cecilia panted laying her head on Zoro's stomach. Cecilia had found that peoples' stomachs were quite comfy.

She glared at her Captain as he bounced around as happy as a dog in a mud puddle. "Alright! All done! Now the Going Merry pirate ship is all set!" he screamed.

Usopp flopped down across from Nami and Zoro flopped up against the mast. "Phew! I'm pooped…" came Usopp, sigh.

Cecilia crossed her eyes looking down at her nose as she felt a tingling sensation. "Hey…guys…" she start.

"What is it?" The three asked.

"I…I think…I think I'm ab…about to…to…" she tried to say, making odd faces her lip and nose twitching.

She head flew backwards as she began to sneeze. Just as she did though a loud boom went off, covering the sound making it seem like that she had made the sound.

The others all looked over at her wide eyed, Usopp with his mouth open wide, Nami and Zoro having sweat drops. Cecilia herself was staring at her nose in fear and amazement.

"OH MY GOD!" Cecilia shouted a huge smile breaking on to her face. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" she laughed.

Cecilia stopped though it turning it to a cry when Nami hit her over the head. "That wasn't you, you idiot!" Cecilia whined holding her head, anime tears coming from her eyes as a bump came on to her head.

"Where's Luffy?" Everyone looked over to see Luffy had brought a cannon out on to the deck and that was what had caused the loud noise.

"What are you guys doing?!" Zoro asked/demanded.

"Cannon practice!" Cecilia and Usopp walked over to Luffy and saw a rock was indeed out in the middle of the sea.

Luffy frowned glaring at the rock. "But they sure don't fly good!"

"I'm telling you, let me try!" Usopp stated standing next to Luffy near the cannon while Cecilia leaded up against the rail.

"Hit that rock!" Luffy ordered pointing at it.

"No, he meant that rock over there." She sighed rolling her eyes at her idiot of a Captain.

"Judging from the last flying distance…This should do it." She watched as Usopp moved the cannon, a bit and fired.

Her eyes snapped open when it hit dead on. She smiled as the rock fell to pieces causing a huge splash. "Awesome! You hit it on your first try!" Cecilia shouted.

"I really hit it…" She slowly turned to Usopp an odd look on her face.

Catching what he said Usopp quickly fixed it by saying, "Whadya think?! I'm awesome when it comes to aiming! Impressed?!"

Luffy smiled at him ignoring the remark and said, "Yeah! Yeah! It's settled! You're our sniper!"

"What?! I don't get to be captain?!"

"I'm the captain!"

* * *

They all went to the lounge and sat down at the table next to Nami in front of Usopp, Luffy at his side, Zoro just sat on the floor. Cecilia had the urge to say something about him being a dog but decided against it.

The lounge was a pretty big room with a hanging light above the table, oven, stove and sink on back wall, table in the middle of the room, and a few draws and such around.

Nami was writing something in a log, while Usopp and Luffy drank tea. Cecilia was just sitting there watching Nami write a blank look on her face.

"Well, whatever! I'll humor you for now! But if you do anything too cowardly, I'm taking over immediately!" Usopp said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that fine." Luffy laughed.

Luffy suddenly got a serious face on surprising everyone for a bit. "But anyways, I was thinking, there's one other position we need to fill before going into the Grand Line!"

"Wow, there really is a first time for everything." Cecilia snort but Luffy ignored her.

"Yeah! We have a fancy kitchen, too! If you pay me, I can do it!" Nami smirked putting her chin in her hand.

"An important necessity for long trips, right?" Zoro nodded.

"Yeah! All pirate ships need one, huh?! A MUSICIAN!"

Cecilia fall backwards off the bench as Usopp shouted, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

"What do you see voyages as?!" Zoro shouted.

"Just when it seemed you were gonna say something smart…" Nami shouted as well.

"But pirates sing, you know!" Luffy defended.

Cecilia's head shot up as a small sound caught her ear. She stared at the door like a dog on point. "Huh? What is it, Cecilia?"

"COME OUT, YOU DAMN PIRATES!" shouted an angry voice.

Cecilia turned back to Usopp as he flew backwards spilling his tea all over the table, almost hitting her, had she not jumped backwards.

"What the?" Luffy asked as a loud crash sound came. Luffy ran to the door and opened it running out the door slamming behind him.

They heard Luffy's muffled voice and the voice from before as they talked. Usopp and Nami looked out the window on the door.

"How many are there?" Zoro asked, still sitting seeing how he hadn't moved at all.

"One…I think?" Nami answered.

"Then leave it to him."

Cecilia grabbed a towel and started dapping at Nami's log, seeing how it had the tea Usopp spilled all over it. She stared at the letters on the paper titling her head to the side a bit. She touched the writing a soft look in her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Zoro asked appearing next to her, his head right next to hers.

She yelped dropping the book back into the spilt tea, her shoulder going in to Zoro's chin. She quickly grabbed the book out of the tea and started whipping it down again.

Zoro was holding his chin groaning. "What was that for?" he growled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped holding the book close to her chest, still whipping it off.

Nami walked over a confused look on her face. "Thanks for saving my book and all, but you don't have to worry that much Cecilia. All I have to do is air it out."

Cecilia chuckled uneasy and hand the book back to Nami and rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, sounds like Luffy's done fighting! Let's go see who it was!" Cecilia smiled quickly walking out the door.

Nami and the two men looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Zoro shrugged, and rubbing his chin walked out the door to find Cecilia staring at the huge whole in what used to be a brand-new rail.

"Hey!" Zoro called looking down at the man who had caused all the racket. "If it isn't Johnny!"

The man looked up at Zoro who walked to stand next to Cecilia his…er glasses going wide. "Z-ZORO! MY BROTHER! Wh-Why are you on a pirate ship like this?!"

"I something wrong? Yosaku isn't with you?" Zoro asked.

"Well…" Johnny cried.

Cecilia stared at the man below she titling her head. He had was around Zolo's age if not older, with black hair, sunglasses, a tattoo on his left cheek, a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, and blue jeans, black shoes and a watch on his wrist.

She looked back to see Usopp and Nami still looking out the window.

"Listen to me! Yosaku is…"

"Who's Yosaku?" Cecilia asked interrupting the black haired man.

Johnny was quick to run to his ship, they now saw tied to the side of Merry Go, bring out another man. He didn't have much hair but Cecilia could guessed it was a brown color, black shirt, long green jacket, yellow checker pants, and a red head band thing, along with a red arm band.

* * *

"He's sick?" Zoro asked shocked when Johnny put who they guessed was Yosaku down.

"Although he was full of life up until a few days ago, now he keeps getting pale suddenly and then fainting! I have no idea what's causing it…" Johnny sobbed tears running down his face.

"So…he's your brother…" Cecilia said slowly looking over at Zoro pointing down at the crying fool.

Zoro sighed, a stress mark appearing on his head, "No. That's just what he calls everyone."

She looked back down at Yosaku a frown coming to her face. The man had lost a few teeth, blood coming from his mouth, and bandages around his stomach blood leaking through.

"In the end, his teeth fell out and his old wound opened up and started bleeding! I didn't know what to do any more…so we were on a rocky island letting him rest quietly. But then…a cannonball came flying from this ship…" Johnny snapped.

Luffy and Usopp cried out quickly bowing their heads to Johnny. "Sorry doesn't cut it…Isn't that right, partner?" Tears started running down Usopp and Luffy's face.

"Brother Zoro…is he gonna die?" Johnny whispered the last part.

"Are you all stupid?" Nami asked.

"What'd you say?!" Zoro snarled.

Nami ignored him as she kneeled besides Yosaku's head and pulled his tongue out and eyelid up to check his eyes.

"Wh-What're you doing?If you mock my partner's death, you'll pay for it-" Johnny growled picking up his huge sword.

Nami shook her head and pointed at the lounge. "Luffy! Usopp! Remember we have limes in the storage? Are you listening?! Bring them here. Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The two shouted running up the stairs.

* * *

The two dim-robs came running back with a barrel full of limes. They took a few in their hands and began to squeeze the lime juice in Yosaku's mouth. "It's scurvy." Cecilia answered for Nami. She raised an eyebrow when Luffy shoved the lime in in Yosaku's mouth.

"Scurvy?" Johnny asked.

"If we weren't too late, he'll be fine in just a few days." Cecilia added.

"Really Sister?! Is he really…"

Cecilia glared at Johnny snapping, "Don't call me that. In the past, it was a hopeless disease that accompanied sea journeys. But the cause was simply a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients. Ships in the past didn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables since they weren't storable, so…"

"You're amazing! You're like a doctor!" Luffy gasped amazed.

"Well, I always thought you were brilliant." Usopp nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. She is."

"You should know at least that much! You could die if you don't'!" She shouted at the two.

Suddenly, bits of lime were spit out of Yosaku's mouth, grabbing everyone's attention towards him. "All those nutrients revived me!" Yosaku shouted. All of a sudden, they found Johnny and Yosaku dancing around.

"All right, partner!" Johnny cried.

"There's no way you can recover this quickly!" Cecilia and Nami shouted.

The two men did stop dancing but instead leaned up against the side of the ship Yosaku pulling out a cigarette.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves first. My name is Johnny."

"I'm Yosaku. The pirate bounty hunter duo! We used to be colleagues of Brother Zoro. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"I never thought that I'd see you guys here…" Zoro said.

"But again, we're surprised… We never imagined that the pirate hunter Zoro became a pirate…" Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, I know…" Zoro held out his hand.

"Brother Zoro!" Johnny grabbed his hand.

Cecilia sighed as Yosaku cried out blood flying from his mouth. "YOSAKU!"

"LIE DOWN AND REST!" Zoro shouted at him.

* * *

When all the commotion was over, Nami sat down on the stairs, Usopp up against the mast, Luffy on the ground and Zoro just stood up. Cecilia was hanging from the stair-rail.

"This is a lesson." Nami said.

"Yeah. There're pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time…" Zoro stated.

"Which means on the ship, we have to consider the distribution of nutrients using limited kinds of food…" Usopp sighed.

"When we think about it carefully, it's a necessary ability…" Nami nodded.

Luffy leaned back up against the ship wall clapping his feet together. "A necessary ability, huh?" Luffy just stuck out his tongue with a huge smile on his face, "Okay, then! A seafaring cook! Let's go find a seafaring cook!" He laughed.

"Aha! Then we'll be able to eat yummy food even on the ship!" Usopp said.

"Exactly!" Luffy agreed.

Cecilia smiled jumping backwards doing a flip and landed on her feet next to Johnny, who said, "If you're looking for a cook like that, there's a perfect place for that."

The five of them all looked at each other smiling. "Alright! Where's it?" Luffy asked.

* * *

Cecilia started up the mast and jumped in to the crow's nest. She looked down at Johnny and Zoro as Johnny said something to him. She crossed her arms and rested her head on them, which was propped up against the side of the crow's nest.

Yawning again she watched Zoro as he stared out at the ocean a small smirk on his face. Seeming to notice someone staring at him Zoro turned around to the ship looking up at her. She smiled down at him and waved getting up, and walking out on to the sail humming a song to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here we are! The ocean-going restaurant! Brother Zoro! Brother Luffy! Brother Usopp! Sister Nami! Sister Cecilia!"

Cecilia glared up at the ceiling at Johnny's voice. She had been sleeping in the girl's room when he woke her up. Yawning and stretching out her arms, she got up looking around. The girl's room was one of the biggest rooms on the ship seeing how it was originally for Kaya, and was pretty nice too. It had a bookcase filled with Nami's books, desk, the hammocks were able to be storage in the ceiling, on the west wall there was emergency exit connected to the men's room, fan light in the middle of the room, stairs that go up to the storage room, and her personal favorite a mini bar.

At the moment she was wearing a black sports-bra and a pair of black short shorts, which were her sleeping cloths. Putting the hammock back up at in the storage she pulled on her regular clothes while heading up the stairs.

Once she was up there, she pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. Walking to the front of the ship she found everyone staring at a ship. It was a bit odd having a fish on one side and a tail on the other, two mast, the restaurant itself in the middle of these things.

"What do you think, everyone?!" Johnny and Yosaku who had gotten much better over the past few days asked.

"Whoa! It's a huge fish!" Luffy shouted.

"How lovely!"

"That's pretty funky!" Usopp cheered.

Cecilia stood next to Zoro who was behind everyone else and titled her head at the ship. "I'm surprised this close to the Grand Line that a Neptunian hasn't attack them thinking it's a real fish…" She mused out loud.

Zoro snorted holding in his laugh. Looking over at the net, Zoro was about to say something, when something else caught this attention. A glare came to his face, causing Cecilia to look behind her. What she saw made her glare herself.

"A navy ship…" Yosaku shouted.

"S-Surely they're not gonna shoot at us, are they?" Usopp whined.

"Hmph! What an unpleasant bunch we've run into…" Zoro mumbled.

"Wh-When did they…" Nami wondered.

Cecilia's eye twitched as cannons appeared on the side of the ship. Cecilia walked to the side of the ship that the navy was on.

A man walked out of the lounge of their ship. He was an average sized marine that wore a purple pinstripe suit. His hair was well combed and he had a scar under his eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"I've never seen that pirate flag." The man said staring at Cecilia and her crew.

"We're not pirates!" Johnny shouted from hiding behind a door.

"I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant at Navy Headquarters! Hey, who's your captain?! Come out and state your name!" The man commanded.

"I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Usopp!"

"We just made our pirate flag the day before yesterday!"

"And I'm the one who drew it!"

"Hmph! Oh, you're just…Hmm?" Fullbody noticed the two men and stared at them for a moment. "You two over there, I remember seeing you before. If I remember correctly, you're a bounty hunter duo going after small fish."

"Wh-What?!"

"So you finally got caught by pirates…"

"W-We are…"

Fullbody laughed. "That's a laugh."

A door opening made Cecilia look back to the ship. A woman's arm reached out from the newly opened door grabbing Fullbody by the arm. "C'mon, let's get going." The woman called.

"Okay."

"You think small-time bounty-hunters would go after these guys?!" Johnny shouted as he threw many wanted posters, but Fullbody didn't pay attention to him as he and his woman walked away.

"He ignored us."

"Next time we see him, we'll have to shut him up!"

Cecilia looked over at Nami as she walked over to Johnny, noticing a certain wanted poster on the ground. Picking up a few of them she started leafing through them. "What is this?" She asked.

"They're wanted pirates, Sister Nami…In other words, if we defeat them, we'll get the reward money."

"A very profitable business, don't you think, Sister Nami?" Yosaku asked.

Cecilia was confused when Nami started sweating a dark looking over coming her face. Walking up behind her, she looked down at the photo seeing a merman. She stared down at the letters jumbled in to words.

"Something wrong Nami?" She asked.

Nami looked up at her, the dark look disappearing and was about to say something when Usopp interrupted by screaming, "W-We're in trouble. They're aiming at us!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone on board screamed. One of the navy men light the end of the cannon.

Luffy ran forward jumping onto the rail. "Leave it to me! GUM-GUM…" Luffy got a good hold on his hands and feet. "SLINGSHOT!"

Cecilia watched as the cannon hit Luffy in the stomach and stretched him out, but had no effect on the rubber-man at all.

Suddenly, Luffy lost his grip on his left hand, causing him to fling the cannon at the restaurant instead of the navy ship. After he let go of cannon, he landed on the lamb's cried tears running down his face as he fell backwards. It didn't take long for two cooks to come out of the sea-going restaurant.

"Who did that?!" One of the cooks demanded.

Luffy raised his hand, tears still running down his face. "I did it!" The two men quickly snatched Luffy up and took him off.

Sighing to herself, Cecilia flopped down on her butt looking up at the sky. Usopp and Zoro tied Going Merry to the dock, Nami sitting next to her. Zoro and Usopp sat down as well, all of them waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

"What's taking Luffy so long…?" Usopp wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe they'll make him do chores for a month or so…"

Cecilia looked over at Usopp and said, "Don't count on that."

"He should've made it the Navy's fault instead of being foolishly honest." Nami said.

"Then again, that's what makes Luffy stand out the most as a pirate captain." Cecilia mumbled.

"Wanna check on him? And eat?" Usopp asked a sly smirk on his face. "Well?" They all got the same sly smirk.

"Oh yes, eating—er I mean checking on Luffy sounds good. Let's go!" Cecilia laughed as she got up and jogging off to the ship.

* * *

Cecilia looked around the dinner a smile on her face. It was a nice big ship on the inside, with lots of round tables. All of them were sitting at one right now, Nami to Cecilia's right, Zoro to Cecilia's left and Usopp right in front of Cecilia.

Cecilia had already gotten her food from one of the chefs and a glass of water like Zoro. She had just finished up eating most of her food when Nami looked up smiling.

"Hey, Chore boy!" she waved.

"Ugh! You guy…!" came Luffy's voice. Turning around in her chair, Cecilia found Luffy behind her glaring.

"We hear that you have to work for a year here!" Usopp smirked.

"Is it okay if we redraw our flag for the ship?" Zolo smirked as well.

"You're eating yummy food without me?! How could you?!" Luffy roared at them. It was true. They had learned from the chef that Luffy was now chore boy to pay for the repairs of the cannon ball.

"That's our business, right, guys?" Zoro asked Cecilia, Usopp, and Nami.

Luffy walked up to them and started picking his nose. Cecilia quickly snatched her drink away from him as he placed his booger in Zoro's drink. Zoro didn't see it seeing how he was turned the other way. The three of them were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter.

"Y-Yeah…" Usopp was able to get out.

Zoro turned around and picked up his drink bring it to his lips. "Well, it's true that the food here is good. I feel bad for you, but…" Lunging forward Zoro shoved his cup in Luffy's mouth causing Cecilia and the others to start laughing. "DRINK IT YOURSELF!" Zoro shouted. Luffy fell to the floor holding his throat, while the girls and Usopp started banging on the table still laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Luffy cried.

"I can't believe you did that!" Zoro snapped back.

"My stomach hurt!" Cecilia wheezed out holding them, her head on the table.

"Oh, dear ocean! I thank you for today's encounter!" Came the blonde's voice as he ran right over Luffy to Cecilia. "Oh, love, I can't bear this hardship. Go ahead and laugh at me. I'm now prepared to be a lowly pirate or devil if I'm with you!" Cecilia raised an eyebrow at the man a heart in his only seeable eye. "However, how tragic it is! There's too great an obstacle between us!" Cecilia snorts while Nami just stared at him. Looking over at her, Cecilia swore she could see the gears working in her evil mind.

"That obstacle is me, right, Sanji?" asked another man.

Turning around Cecilia's eyes went wide. An elderly-looking man who still retains his blonde-colored hair, which he keeps underneath his extra-long chef's hat. His mustache has grown considerably long, and he grew a beard. He wore a red-and-purple horizontal-striped shirt, with a chef's uniform over it, along with dark pants. Due to the loss of his right leg, he has a peg leg in place. He seems to have no trouble walking with it. If even he was older looking, Cecilia knew who that was.

"Damn geezer!" 'Sanji' she now knew him to be gasped.

Looking over at Sanji, Cecilia saw that he looked nothing like the other man. A slim, long-legged, young man with blonde hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end. He was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of blue. She also saw that he was a smoker.

"This is a good opportunity. Why don't you become a pirate with them? You're no longer needed at this restaurant!"

"What?!" Sanji stood up straight a slightly pissed look to his face. "Hey, you damn geezer! I'm the assistant chef here. What do you mean you no longer need me?!"

"You often get into trouble with the customers. You flare your nostrils the second you see a girl. You can't even cook a decent meal, so you're dead weight to this restaurant. That's what I said."

"Say that again…" Sanji looked up and glared at the cooks chuckling at him.

"Also, the other cooks steer clear of you…So go be a pirate or whatever, and just leave this restaurant already!"

"Say what? If I keep quiet, you just shoot your mouth off, huh? You damn geezer!"

Sanji marched right up to the old man and grabbed the front of his uniform growling, "The rest I could overlook, but I'm not just gonna let you trash my cooking! No matter what you say, I'll stay here as a cook! And that's final!"

"Just what's the meaning of you grabbing the owner by the collar? You idiot!"

Cecilia and the others quickly grabbed their food of the table as the old man grabbed Sanji's arm and flung him on to it.

Sanji pushed himself up and shouted, "Quit screwing around…No matter how hard you try to kick me out, I'll continue to work here as a cook…until you die!"

"I won't die! I'll live 100 more years!"

"That geezer is never short of words…"

Cecilia took the time of confusion to slip past the crew and up the stairs after the old man.

* * *

Coming across a slightly opened door she smiled. Slipping in to it, she closed the door behind her softly.

"I knew you'd follow me Cecilia."

She smiled brightly up at the old man as he sat down on the bed rubbing his head. "Hello…Pirate Captain 'Red Boots' Zeff."

Zeff glared up at her. "I'm not called that anymore, you fool."

Red Boots Zeff had been a well-known pirate. Called 'Red Boots' for he never used his hands in battle, only feet, so when he fought the blood of his enemies dyed his shoes blood red. Some had said he died at sea but Cecilia knew better. And her proof was right in front of her.

Running forward she grabbed on to the old man holding him tightly. "I…I was afraid that what they said was true…I thought you died."

Zeff sighed and patted her on the back. "I'm not dead."

"I see that now, you jackass." Cecilia huffed out sitting down next to him.

Zeff chuckled a bit. "Still got a sailors mouth it appears."

Cecilia smirked at the old man it turning in to a smile. "So Zeff, I see you got your wish. A sea-going restaurant. Good job. Now who's the blonde?"

Zeff sighed flopping down on to his pillow and started telling her all about his journeys. How he and Sanji had been stranded on a deserted island for more than a month. Zeff had given Sanji all the food and to survive ate his own foot. He told her that Sanji's dream was to fine 'All-Blue'. A place that all cooks dreamed of finding. A place where it was said all the fish of the four great seas where.

After hearing that, she smiled. 'So that's why Zeff had saved Sanji's life. He had traveled the Grand Line for a whole year looking for it and had never found it.' Cecilia thought.

She had met him on his journey when she was real little but remembered him thanks to the food, and because he saved her life. She smiled at Zeff even more. "You're such a sucker for 'All-Blue', Zeff."

Zeff glared at her and kicked her off his bed, not hard but pretty hard seeing who it was. The face Zeff made next made her freeze.

"How's your search?" Cecilia flinched looking down at the ground. "You haven't been searching that hard have you." he said more than asked.

She closed her eyes sitting up straight, and pulling her limbs into her body. "Then this might help. I've heard a lot of things lately in the Navy. Said to be a Rear Admiral now, a 25 year old man, with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and three scars over his left eye."

Her head shot up and she stared at Zeff wide eyed. "…A Rear Admiral but that's-!"

"I know. Only three positions from the Fleet Admiral, Head of the whole Navy."

She shot to her feet and shouted, "He can't be come Fleet Admiral! That will be the death sentence for all pirates! He'll massacre everyone! No one with that calls himself a pirate, hell not even sons and daughters of famous pirates will survive! I can't let that happen! I…I can't just…" She fell to the ground, her knees having given out on her.

Zeff was quickly by her side, at least quickly than someone with a peg-leg should have moved. "Cecilia!" Zeff stopped seeing the tears running down her face.

"He'll kill them Zeff…he'll kill all of them…"

Zeff sighed pulling her close to him and tried to calm her down. "Shhh…Shhh…it's okay Cecilia. It's okay."

She stayed like that for a long time, as long as it took the sun to go down. She had quite crying after an hour of that but still was in a state of depression. When she finally felt better, she said good night to Zeff and walked out of his room back to her ship.

"The mark of two great pirates is sown into your back, girl. That itself is hard to bare." were Zeff's last words.

* * *

Going through the dinner she liked that darkness of it all. Sighing, she walked out of the room before anyone saw and started asking questions.

Walking on the deck the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of her boots clicking against the wood and the sea rocking the ships. Walking up next to the Going Merry, she found that someone had left the rope latter out for her. Climbing up, she walked to the Woman's corridors as quietly as she could, even though she didn't believe in bragging she was pretty good at it.

Opening the door to the woman's room, she looked up her eyes going wide. Nami stood there in the middle of the room, for the first time she had met her, wearing a tank top on. Cecilia's eyes were on the tattoo on her left arm. It was what appeared to be a blue sword fish with jagged lines around it.

Nami feeling someone staring snapped around her eyes wide. "…Cecilia…" she whispered.

She looked up at the girl a confused look on her face. "Nami…what is that?"

"Just…just a tattoo." Cecilia stared at Nami for a long time a frown on her face.

Shaking her head, Cecilia walked past her and pulled down the hammocks. Pulling off her outer cloths and hair tie, Cecilia flopped down onto one flinging a cover over her. Nami stared at her none moving body, thankful she hadn't keep asking questions. Walking over as well, she flopped down on the hammock facing Cecilia.

Her eyes meet her greyish-black ones. "I'm sorry, Cecilia. Maybe someday I'll tell you."

Cecilia was about to ask what she meant when she turned around. Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh and turned her back to her as well, staring out the port hole. The moon was visible, and so where lots of stars. Cecilia stared at the moon for the longest time…before having one of the worst nights she possible could.


	18. Chapter 18

Cecilia glared at the oncoming ship. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku…get ready for one hell of a battle!" She shouted down at the all. She was up in the crow's nest just to be up there when she had spotted the ship.

"That's Don Krieg's pirate ship!" She heard someone inside the Baratie shout.

"Hey, this is not good! Shouldn't we just get out of here?!" Usopp shouted at Zoro.

"What a huge galleon!" Nami shouted.

Jumping from the crow's nest to the ground with the help of some rope Cecilia started for the Baratie. "Where you going, Cecilia?" Zoro asked.

"To get orders from the Captain." Zoro nodded and turned back to the ship.

* * *

Running in to the Baratie she easily made to her Captain. "Luffy, your orders."

Luffy looked over at her and smiled, "I have to keep my side of the deal." She nodded her head and look around for Zeff.

Sanji was right next to Luffy and she was surprised that he hadn't started complimenting like he had been for the past two days. She found Zeff when he walked up from behind her saying, "That ship sure is beat up…"

"It doesn't seem like they were attacked by cannons…But then, it's hard to think that damage is manmade." Sanji stated.

"Did they come across a tornado or something?" Luffy wondered.

Cecilia looked back at the front doors when they were flung open two men standing there. Well actually it was one man holding a giant up.

"S-Sorry…Can I have some water and food? We have money…tons of money…I don't even remember the last time I ate. Please…give me some water and food…" The giant wheezed out.

"Wh-What's that?" One of the many chefs asked.

"He shows neither dignity nor force. Is he really that Don Krieg, Commodore of the grand pirate fleet?" A man known as Patty snorted.

Patty reminded Cecilia of a crazy fisherman. He is an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm.

"So he's hungry…" Luffy said.

Cecilia watched as the giant wobbled before galling. "Captain! Don Krieg!" The little man shouted falling to his knees next to the man. "P-Please! Help our captain! He's really about to starve! He hasn't eaten anything for days! He'll die if he doesn't eat!" The man shouted at everyone.

Patty started laughing causing Cecilia to look over at him, "This is good! It's a riot to see the famous arch rogue Don Krieg like this…"

"We have money this time. We're customers!" The smaller of the two men shouted.

Patty gave him no notice and ordered, "Don't be ridiculous! Hey, contact the Navy right away!"

"What?"

"He's at his weakest right now. This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! There's no need to feed him anything. Keep him under arrest." Patty said.

"He's right! We don't know what he'll do once his energy's back." Someone shouted.

"He's done bad things." Another customer shouted.

"He deserved to starve because of everything he's done!" Another customer agreed.

"Once he's back to normal, I bet he'll attack this restaurant straight away. There's no need to give him even a glass of water." A cook called.

Krieg surprised everyone by putting his head on the ground and wheezing out, "I won't do anything…I won't do anything…Once I eat, I promise I'll leave quietly. So please…help…me…"

"Don Krieg, please stop! Please stop begging! It's not something you should do! Please don't do something so disgraceful!"

But Krieg took no notice of his crew mate and kept groveling. "I promise…Please…I'll take leftovers or anything…Anything…"

Cecilia looked around and saw that people were starting to feel a bit sorry for the man. Tears were running down the other man's face.

Looking over at Luffy, she raised an eyebrow when she noticed Sanji wasn't near her or her crew anymore but coming up behind Patty with a plate of food and a bottle of grog. "Ha! Are you trying to gain our sympathy?" Patty asked.

"Hey, out of my way, Patty." Sanji said before hitting Patty with one of Zeff's kicks.

'So he not only taught Sanji how to cook, but how to fight as well…Luffy has a way of picking people that's for sure.' She thought smiling softly.

"Here Gin. Let him eat it." Sanji said holding out the plate.

"Sanji…" The smaller man cried a relief look coming to his face. Krieg took no time in grabbing the plate and throwing everything in his mouth not using the fork.

"THANK YOU!" Krieg cried.

"Hey, Sanji! Take that food away now! Do you realize what kind of man he is?! He's the man who's called the East Blue Ruler, the foul player Krieg! It started in a prison. He pretended to be a marine soldier and took over a Navy ship by killing a senior officer on the ship. That's how he declared himself a pirate. He sometimes raised the Navy flag and entered into harbors in order to attack the towns and passenger ships. He also raised a white flag and then attacked enemy ships…He did anything to continue winning. That's how he got to where he is now!" A cook shouted.

"So that's how he plays…" Cecilia mumbled to herself.

"His real strength is overwhelming as well. Leaving after eating? That's not possible with him! Letting such a wicked fiend die without help is for society's sake!"

Sanji didn't have time to answer when Krieg's arm came in contacted with Sanji's throat, clothes-lining him.

"SANJI!" Everyone shouted as the blonde flew backwards.

"Th…This isn't what we agreed, Don Krieg! I brought you here under the condition that you wouldn't touch this restaurant! And that man saved our lives…" Gin shouted.

Krieg reached down grabbing onto the man saying, "Yeah, that was delicious. I feel alive again." He crushed Gin's arm in the process before dropping him to the floor.

"Luffy, I have a dear friend here. I may just have to intervene." Cecilia mumbled to her Captain so the others couldn't hear her. Luffy didn't answer but she knew she was allowed.

"This is a good restaurant. I'll take this ship." Cecilia glared at the huge man in front of her.

He was tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns. He was wearing a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs, light-purple pants, black shoes, and around his thick neck was big golden chain. At what Krieg said there came a lot of gasps.

"So…that's what you want…" Sanji groaned out.

Cecilia realized that the cooks, her crew, and the two men were the only ones in the restaurant now. Patty started waking up from the kick Sanji had given him mumbling something.

"My ship became a wreck, so I wanted a new one. You'll get off this ship after you take care of what I tell you to do."

"Wh-What?!"

"Don Krieg…This isn't what you promised." Gin groaned holding the arm Krieg had more than likely smashed.

The man was different from Krieg but the cloth style was kind of the same. Wearing a black t-shirt, a grayish blue jacket with blue strips down the sides of the shoulder, two red snakes on the jacket, a gray and blue headband, the same light-purple pants and black shoes.

Krieg pointed behind him and said, "There are about 100 of my underlings still alive on my ship. They're weak with hunger and severe injuries. First, prepare 100 meals and water for them. There's some who've already starved to death. Bring them over immediately!"

"Are you telling us to revive pirates that are gonna attack this ship?! We refuse!" The cook who had told Krieg's life shouted.

"Refuse? Don't get the wrong idea." Krieg glared darkly at everyone, and everyone would have to admit he had one heck of a glare. "I'm not placing an order. I'm giving you orders. It doesn't matter who you are…don't defy me!" All the cooks jumped back freaked out.

"Sanji…Sanji, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…" Gin tried to finish his sentence.

"You son of a bitch! Look what you've done!" Patty shouted at Sanji who was walking away. "Hey Sanji! Where are you going?"

Sanji spit out some off the blood in his mouth answering, "To the kitchen. I have to prepare 100 more meals."

"Sanji!" Gin and Luffy were shocked.

"What?!" All of the cooks shouted.

"Right. That's how it should be." Krieg laughed.

Sanji wasn't able to fill his destination though, when the other cooks appeared around him pointing huge cooking utensils.

"Are you Krieg's spy, Sanji?!" A cook asked. "We can't let you go in the kitchen! We're fed up with your crazy behavior!"

Sanji just held out his arms and said, "Go ahead…If you want to stop me, go ahead! I know… He's an incorrigible rogue…I know that much…But that doesn't matter to me. That doesn't matter! What happens after we feed them…It's too much of a bother to think about it. I'm a cook. No more. No less. If there's someone who's hungry, I'll feed him. That's all. It's all right for a cook to be that way, don't you think?"

The cooks didn't have to see how Patty brought down his fists on the back of Sanji's head. "Hey, someone keep him restrained!" Patty ordered. "Sanji, you sometimes feed customers I drive away at the back door, don't you? I'm not gonna say who's right, but this time, it's your mistake. I'm not going to let you do what you want any longer. I'll protect this restaurant. Fortunately, we have only one enemy to fight. Even if it's Don Krieg, what can he do against us?"

"Cecilia." She turned and saw Zeff motioning for her to follow him. She did as he said and walked with him in to the kitchen. "I'm cooking the food and I want you to help." She nodded and as Zeff gave out orders, she followed them without hesitation.

Even when she heard gun fire she didn't stop what she was told to do. She believed in Zeff, more than she probably would anyone on this ship besides Luffy. When Zeff was done cooking something, she put it in a huge bag.

When the bag was bigger than her, Zeff started to pick it up but she got to it first. "Let me." Zeff nodded and started off in to the dining hall.

Walking forward, she ignored the gasps and looks plopping the food in front of Krieg and walking back to stand next to Zeff. She didn't look around to even see the damage and destruction the man in front of her had caused.

"There's probably enough for 100 meals in this. Bring it to your ship right away. Cecilia here will help you if you need it." She nodded her head, not an emotion on her face.

"Chef Zeff!" A cook cried.

Krieg gave her a look over before staring at Zeff. "Z…Zeff?"

"What're you doing?! What're you thinking?!"

"If we revive even those on the ship, our restaurant will be completely taken over!"

Zeff turned around and started off, Cecilia right behind him. "If they have the will to fight, that is…" Zeff mused out loud. Turning back around to face Krieg he stated, "Right, defeated warrior of the Grand Line?"

"C…Can't be…Don Krieg is a defeated warrior…"

"Then even the ruler of the East Blue couldn't… Even the pirate fleet with 50 ships couldn't sail across…" a cook cried.

Cecilia looked back at the two men as well, her eyes going down to Gin who was shaking tears running down his eyes. "Grand Line?" Luffy asked amazed.

"Y…You must be Red Foot Zeff!" She looked back at Zeff then at Krieg as he went on, "So you are alive…" He smirked. "An incomparable pirate who was a cook and yet also a captain…"

"So what if I'm alive? It has nothing to do with you. As you can see, I live as a cook now."

"If you put it that way, it sounds nice…though rather than living as a cook, it looks like you can live only as a cook."

Zeff glared at the man but moving his hand a bit he held Cecilia back, knowing she was ready to jump the man in front of her.

"Red Foot Zeff was a master of kicks who never used his hands in battle. I hear that his strong legs crushed bedrock and even left footprints on steel. And Red Foot referred to your shoes, which were covered in the blood that spattered as you kicked your enemies down…But you no longer have that precious leg of yours…"

A smirk came to Krieg's ugly face. "I've heard the rumor…How unlucky for you to have an accident at sea…To you, losing one of your legs must mean you are unable to fight.

Cecilia looked back to Zeff who just held up his hands and said, "What about fighting? I can cook without a leg as long as I have these hands. What're you trying to say? Just come right out and say it!"

A huge smirk came to Krieg's face as he put a hand under his chin. "Red Foot Zeff. You're the man who once entered the Grand Line and came back unhurt…There should be a logbook with the full year of your journey chronicled in it…Give that to me!"

"Whoa! You've been to the Grand Line, too, pops? Oh! Is that how you meet him, Cecilia!?"

She nodded at Luffy. "Yeah."

"My logbook, huh? Indeed, I have it with me. But I can't give it to you. The logbook is the pride of all the crewmen that I traveled with. It's too important to give it to you."

"Then, I'll just take it from you by force. It's true that I fell from the Grand Line. Even if that's the case, I'm still Don Krieg, the strongest man. It's merely a dark sea route. To sail across it, I had enough power…and forces…as well as ambition! The only thing that was regrettable was that I lacked information. I just didn't know things…I'll take your logbook. And I'll form a large pirate fleet again and seize the One Piece. And then, I'll stand on top of this Great Pirate Era!"

Luffy snorted and walked forward pointing at Krieg glaring, "Hold on a second! I'm the one who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" He declared.

"Chore boy!"

"Hey, back off, chore boy! You're no match for him!" Patty shouted.

"I can't back off on this."

"Did you say something, kid? I can let it pass…" Krieg growled.

"You don't have to. I just stated a fact."

"This isn't a game." Krieg snarled a dark look cover his face.

"Of course not. I'll conquer the Grand Line." Luffy smiled.

"It's no joke, you brat! It's true that we didn't have information, but a fleet with 5,000 men was wiped out in just seven days! That's a devilish sea! There's no way someone like you can sail across it!" Krieg shouted.

"S-Seven days?!"

"Krieg's pirate ships were wiped out in just seven days?!"

"What on earth happened?"

"Unfortunately, I don't find those kinds of jokes funny. If you're not going to let it drop,then how about I just crush you here…" Krieg threatened.

"Go ahead if you can…" Luffy got his arm ready.

"As you wish, I'll send you to the netherworld." Krieg got his guns from his armor ready, but he didn't do a thing.

"Gonna fight, Luffy? Need a hand?" asked a familiar voice.

"I-If you don't need help, though, th-that's fine too…" said another voice.

Turning towards the stairs, Cecilia found Zoro and Usopp standing on the stairs. She glared back at the two snarling, "About time you dumbasses show up."

"Hey, we're here aren't we?!" Zoro snapped glaring at her.

"Zoro, Usopp. You stopped by? Don't worry just watch from there." Luffy said.

"Y-Yeah? T-Too bad, but if you say so, what can we do…B-But if push comes to shove, we'll help you. S-S-So, g-g-good luck!" Usopp stuttered as his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Suddenly, Zoro knocked him off his feet. "What'd you do that for, Zoro?!"

"Shut up! Just keep quiet!"

Krieg started laughing and asked, "Are they your crewmembers? That's quite a small griup you got!"

"What're you saying?! I've got two more!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey! You counted me, didn't you?!" Sanji called.

"I'll deal with you later." Krieg's guns went back into his armor. "I'll go feed my underlings."

Krieg bent down and grabbed the bag of food saying, "Those who don't want to die can abandon the restaurant and escape. All I'm after are the logbook and this ship. But if you still wish to be uselessly killed…it's a bother, but I'll bury you into the sea. Know that."

Cecilia watched as the huge man left back to his run down ship leaving Gin. Gin was still crying holding his arm. "I'm sorry, Sanji. I never imagined this would happen…"

"That's not something you should apologize for, underling. Each cook at this restaurant acted as they felt was right. That's all." Zeff said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chef! Why are you acting as if you're taking Sanji's side?!" Patty cried.

"That's right! He's responsible for this whole thing! He's going to put your precious restaurant out of business!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Zeff suddenly shouted. "Have you felt what it's like to be on the brink of starvation?! Losing food and water on this grand ocean… Do you know how scary it is?! Do you know how hard it is?!"

"What?! What do you mean, Chef?"

"You got yourself a bunch of idiots here old man." Cecilia said before she sighed. Turning to the cooks, she said, "The two things Red Shoes Zeff was known for, was; one he was not only a captain but a cook…and two he never took the food off a ship. If you idiots got time to complain, then you can just leave the restaurant from the back door already!" She snarled the last part, glaring at the cooks with her cat eyes.

All of them, along with her crew stared at her as she turned back to the front doors. Patty was the first to speak, "I'll stay and fight. If a girl, who's only been here for a few days, would stand up when I don't…well that's just wrong."

"I'll stay, too! This is the restaurant where I work!"

"We don't have anywhere else to go anyway!"

"What do you think you're doing?! You saw how powerful Don is, right?!" Gin shouted.

"Hey, Gin!" came Sanji's voice for the first time in a while.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth Sanji went on, "Let me tell you something. Feeding someone who's hungry is my morality. But…those we'll be dealing with are plunderers with full bellies. I won't let you complain even when I beat up your fellow pirates."

A dark look came to Sanji's face as he glared down at Gin. "If someone's going to take over this restaurant, even if it's you, I'll kill them without hesitation! Got that?"

Cecilia chuckled after her eyes changed back to her normal eyes. Turning to Zeff she smirked saying, "I can tell he's yours." Zeff just smiled.

"Ha! Letting him live and not killing him? You're hopeless, Sanji…" Patty smirked, picking up a huge fork. Looking around Cecilia saw that the others had huge silver-wear as well.

"Shut up, you damn cook!" Sanji scoffed.

Walking over to Sanji, Cecilia snatched the cigarette out of his mouth saying, "These things will kill you." She dropped it on the floor and stomped it with her boot. Sanji and the others got a sweat drop while Zeff laughed.

Walking over to the crew, she smiled and sat down on a chair. Luffy had looked up to the other two and pointing at Sanji. "You see? He's kinda cool, isn't he?"

Usopp was leaning through the stair rails with sweat on his face, "Who cares about him?! We'd better get out of here now!"

"Calm down! Even if it's Krieg, he's a wreck with injuries." Zoro said.

Luffy seemed to realize something and turned to Gin. "Gin! You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. Even though you've been there?"

Gin stared wide eyed at Luffy before pulling his head close to his chest. It's still true that I don't know. What happened on the seventh day after we entered the Grand Line…I don't know if it was a dream or reality…I still haven't been able to come to terms with it…I still just can't believe…that the 50-ship fleet…was wiped out by only one man…"

"WHAT?!" The crew and the cooks screamed.

Cecilia looked around raising an eyebrow. "What's so amazing about that?" She asked, making everyone turn and look at her, like she had grown another head. "This is the Grand Line we're talking about here. It's not like here or the other Great Blues. The Grand Line is known for its bloodshed. Gin's story is one of many that haunt that sea. You were a lucky man Gin. You made it out alive."

Gin stared at her for the longest time before shaking his head. "How am I lucky? It happened suddenly…As soon as this man appeared, he sank the ships one after another. If we hadn't been lucky enough to have that storm then, our main ship would've been completely destroyed as well…I don't know how many ships we have left…It was just so dreadful that I don't want to accept it as reality…I don't want to remember…that's man's…sharp, hawk-like eyes whose glare alone gives one the chill of death."

Cecilia fell out of the chair she had sat in, eyes wide. "H-hawk eye?" She whined. Quickly jumping to her feet, she cried, "LUFFY! We're leaving!"

She started off but Luffy brought her back. "Why? What's so bad about this man?" She whine sitting back down shaking and not speaking.

Gin growled and pulled his body close. Zeff looked over at Cecilia then back to Gin. "That…must be Hawk-Eye…"

"What?"

"That you felt his eyes were like a hawk's isn't proof in and of itself, but what this man did is enough proof that it's him…"

"Hawk-Eye!" Zoro mumbled.

"Huh? You know him, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah…He's the man I'm looking for." Zoro stated.

"What?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Cecilia asked.

"I went out to see to meet him."

Cecilia stared at Zoro for a long time. 'Hawk-eye was the one he after? That fool! Wait a second…if these people were attacked by Hawk-eye…and he saw them get away…he'll come after them. There's no doubt in my mind.'

"Isn't it possible that that man had some deep grudge towards you guys?" Sanji asked.

"We never did anything to him!"

"Like you guys disturbed his nap or something…" Zeff suggested.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE CRUSHED OUR FLEET FOR SUCH A REASON!"

"Don't get so worked up. It's just an example. I'm just giving an example of what kind of place the Grand Line is. If you want proof, just ask Cecilia." Once again everyone looked back at her as she rubbed the back of her neck looking down at the ground. "After all…she did live with the man."

She was quick to glare at Zeff as everyone gasped. "You couldn't leave that out could you, old man?" She snarled.

Sighing, she crossed her arms and held them tight to her body. "Yeah, I lived with Hawk-eye. He took care of me ever since he found me as a baby. When I started my training with him by the age of nine, let me tell you, some of the worst years of my life I'd like to add. Hawk-eye is not…what some call a 'loving' or 'friendly' person. He took care of me but didn't take care of me. I almost died more than I could count thanks to that man. Whether it would be from training or just flat out he forgot about me. Heh…he left me once on a pirate ship full of blood thirst pirates. I admit Hawk-eye is one of the most dangerous men you can meet on that ocean. The stars cursed you and your friends Gin. If you go back, I'm pretty sure that won't happen. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time my friend."

She gave Gin a sympathetic grin. "Hell I lived on the Grand Line nearly my whole entire life and was surprised every day."

"So what you're saying is that anything can happen eh?" Zoro asked staring intently at her.

She nodded not looking at him. From the feel of his eyes on her, she knew he wanting to ask her tons of questions.

"Hey Luffy! Let's not go to a place like that!" Usopp cried.

Luffy grinned shaking with excitement, "Ahhh! It sounds so exciting! That's how it should be!" Cecilia sighed, shaking her head at her Captain.

"You need to get the concept of 'danger' into your thick skull!" Usopp shouted.

Zoro grinned and leaned on the bricked wall. "But my goal is now completely narrowed down to the Grand Line. That man…I can see that man if I go there…"

Sanji relit a new cigarette and put it in his mouth staring at the four of them out of the corner of his eye, "Are you guys stupid or what? Guys like you die before anyone else."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to call us 'stupid' When I decided to become the strongest swordsman, I decided to devote my life to it Since it was my decision, the only one who can call me stupid is me."

"I have the right to call you one. Zoro, you're not ready to fight him." Cecilia whispered sighing. She didn't know it but Zoro had heard her.

"Me too, me too!" Luffy cheered.

Cecilia smiled a tiny bit as Usopp nodded saying, "Me, too! That's just natural as a man of the sea!"

Zoro snorted and bobbed him on the head, "In your case, that's a lie."

Sanji scoffed, "What nonsense…"

"Hey!" Patty shouted after a long silence. "Do you idiots understand the current situation?! The ship moored in front of the restaurant is the huge Galleon that belongs to Don Krieg, Commodore of the 'pirate fleet'! If you wanna escape from reality, do it after surviving this life-or-death crisis!"

Cecilia snort leaning on her knees. A loud howl came from outside causing everyone to look at it.

"Here they come! We can hear their war cry! We'll protect the ship to the end! It's our restaurant!" A cook shouted.

She looked out the door as a sudden chill went down her back. Her head shot up as did the rest of her body, eyes wide. "…they're going to die…" she whispered but everyone heard her. They all looked back at her. "…he's here…"

The pirates continued on shouting and running. It wasn't a second later that a loud boom went off and huge waves rocked the ship.

"Raise the anchor! Or we'll be swallowed along with the ship!" Zeff ordered one of the cooks.

"Yes, sir!" The cook ran off to fulfill Zeff's order.

"This is bad! Nami, Yosaku, and Johnny are still on our ship out there!" Zoro realized.

"Damnit! It might be too late!" Usopp shouted as well as everyone ran out.

* * *

Running out they didn't see the ship anywhere. They did see Johnny and Yosaku floating out in the ragging sea.

"Brother!" They both screamed.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Where's the ship?! It's gone! What happened to Nami?!" Zoro shouted.

"That…I'm sorry, Brother Zoro! She's gone." Cecilia felt a rush of pain for Nami, as she thought…that Nami and Merry were at the bottom of the sea.

"Sister Nami!"

"She took all the treasure and ran off!"

"WH-WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Cecilia and the others shouted down at the two, the pain quickly vanishing.

Cecilia got another huge rush down her back causing her to freeze up. She barely paid any attention when the two bounty hunters told how Nami had taken the ship. Instead she was looking out at the sea as it slowly started to calm down.

Cecilia got another huge rush down her back causing her to freeze up. She barely paid any attention when the two bounty hunters told how Nami had taken the ship. Instead she was looking out at the sea as it slowly started to calm down.

She jumped, sweat pouring down her body, when Zoro punched a wall shouting, "Damnit! She's making this crisis worse for us!"

"Kaya gave that ship to us!" Usopp shouted.

"Wait! I can still see it! It's the Going Merry!" Luffy suddenly shouted his hands above his eyes to get a better view.

Luffy snapped around to the two shouting, "Where's your ship!"

"We still have it here…" Yosaku said.

"Zoro! Usopp! Cecilia! Leave right away! Take that ship and follow Nami!" Luffy ordered.

"Forget about it. Just give that ship to her. No need of going after that woman." Zoro said.

"I won't accept anyone but her as our navigator!" Everyone all looked at their Captain. Cecilia could just see the sadness in his eyes…the betrayal.

Zoro sighed putting a hand to his head. "Alright, alright…What a high-maintenance captain… Hey, Usopp, let's go! Get a move on, Cecilia!"

"Uh? Okay…" Usopp said.

"Brother Zoro, the ship is ready!" came Johnny and Yosaku, the two said pulling up to the dock Cecilia and the others stood on.

"Luffy, what about you?" Zoro asked.

"I can't go since I haven't settled anything at this restaurant."

"Be careful. The situation here isn't normal." Zoro started.

"Yeah, I know."

Noticing Cecilia wasn't with them, Zoro turned to see her staring at the ocean in fear. "…Cecilia?"

"LOOK AT THAT!" shouted someone. "IT'S HIM! DON KRIEG! IT'S HIM! IT'S THE MAN WHO DESTROYED OUR FLEET!" Cecilia started shaking uncontrollably.

A single man sat on a small…boat with four candles around him, glowing a bright green. Wearing purple pants, with a black belt and gold buckle, no shirt, a long sleeved jacket with a high collar, the collar and sleeves a red color with black designs, the rest back, the inside red, a necklace with a gold cross, Cecilia recognized quite easily, and a black hat with a purple feather sticking out the back. The thing everyone noticed the most though…was the huge black sword hooked to his back.

The man was looking at the ground at first but hearing the person scream looked up to show two burning gold eyes. His long black side burns came to a small point at the end of his ears, going down his chin up to his lip in a small rectangle. Two small check like marks on his cheeks. For someone who wasn't moving an inch, his ship was easily making it through the huge pieces of the ship. This man was 'Hawk-eye' Dracule Mihawk.


	19. Chapter 19

"You son of a bitch! What grudge do you have to come after us?!" A pirate shouted.

Hawk-eye tiled his head a bit staring at the man before saying, "Just killing time."

"WHA?! DON'T MOCK US!" The man shouted, pulling out two guns, firing them at the man. This didn't faze Hawk-eye at all, who just pulled out his sword and deflected the bullets.

"WHAT?! I'M SURE I AIMED STRAIGHT FOR HIM!" The pirate shouted.

"No. Shooting at him is useless." Cecilia now noticed that Zoro was all the way on the other side real close to the pirates.

Her eyes widen. 'No…no! That idiot! He'll kill you! Zoro, please don't!' She thought before she started to run forward but stopped when a hand was put on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Luffy's dark eyes staring at her.

"But…" Luffy shook his head no and turned back to the two men his hand still on her shoulder.

She bite her bottom lip, watching as Zoro walked forward. "Hey! Who are you?!"

"Three swords…Could it be…" One of the pirates mumbled.

"I've never seen a sword moved so gently…" Zoro complimented.

Hawk-eye put his sword back on his back saying, "There is no strength in swordplay based only on force."

"Did you use that sword to slice up this ship as well?" Zoro asked.

"That's right."

"I see…You're the strongest…I came out to sea to meet you." Zoro said pulling his bandana off his arm.

"What's your goal?"

"To become the strongest!" Zoro tied his bandana around his head and then pulled out one of his swords and pointed it at Hawk-eye.

"Hmph…How foolish…" Hawk-eye said with a smirk.

"You've got spare time, right? Let's fight!"

The pirates now realized who stood before them. "Th-This guy is Zoro! Roronoa Zoro of the Three Swords Style!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, a pirate hunter, huh?" Krieg asked.

"He is?!" Sanji started.

"Hey, this isn't good, Luffy! The Going Merry will be out of sight soon!" Usopp shouted from behind Cecilia.

"Usopp…for once, just be quiet." Cecilia whispered while biting her knuckle until it started to bleed; watching Zoro with lots of worry and fear in her eyes. Luffy had taken his hand off her shoulder but stood close to her.

"Fight? Hmph! How pitiful, weak one…" Hawk-eye's ship made it to the huge piece of galleon walking up to Zoro. The two stood a few feet away. "If you are a competent enough swordsman, you should be able to see the disparity in our abilities even before we cross swords. Is it your courage or ignorance that causes you to turn your sword on me?"

Zoro put his sword in his mouth pulling out the others. "It's my ambition! And it's also because of a promise I made to a dear friend!" Hawk-eye wasn't even fazed.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the world's strongest swordsman and the pirate hunter Zoro…What kind of fight will it be?" Patty's voice shouted.

"There can't possibly be anyone who can defeat Brother Zoro! Brother Zoro is the strongest already!" Johnny and Yosaku declared.

Cecilia's greyish-black eyes went wide as he took the cross necklace off pulling the top off to revile that it was actually a knife. Without thinking, she ran forward pushing past the cooks. She started to jump to piece of the galleon when Zeff caught a hold of her. She tried to struggle against him but it didn't help.

"That boy will hate you for the rest of your life if you don't calm down Cecilia." Zeff hissed. His words caused her to stop struggling but she was still shaking.

"Hey, what's the meaning of that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm no beast that goes all out when hunting a rabbit. Even if you're a swordsman who's earned a bit of a name for himself, this sea, the East Blue, is the weakest among the four seas. Unfortunately, I don't carry any smaller sharp instrument than this one." Hawk-eye said.

"That's enough making fun of me!" Zoro ran forward shouting, "Better not regret it when I kill you!"

As Zoro came at him, Hawk-eye said, "Frog in the well…know how big the world is."

"DEVIL…SLICE!" Cecilia's breath was caught in her throat as Hawk-eye stopped his attack with the small knife. She felt her body lose control, as she fell forward. Zeff caught her so she didn't face plant in to the ground.

"Zoro?!" Luffy whispered.

"Wha…Brother Zoro's Devil Slice was stopped!"

"Even a big technique that never fails to blow any enemy away was…What's going on?!" Yosaku cried.

Zoro started swinging his swords. He didn't hit Hawk-eye once, who was easily blocking the many attacks. With a swish Zoro was thrown backwards. Getting back up Zoro attacked him again.

"This can't be happening, right Brother Zoro?! Get serious!"

"BROTHER ZORO!"

"What ferocity your swordplay has…" Hawk-eye mused.

"He's taking Zoro's Three Sword Style attacks with such a small knife…He's a monster even beyond the monstrous Zoro!" A pirate shouted.

Cecilia bite bottom lip, blood starting to trail down her chin a bit as her fangs started to sharpen like cat's fangs and her eyes slowly started to change to her purple cat eyes.

"What do you bear on your shoulders? What do you desire once you've obtained power, weak one?" Hawk-eye asked.

"YOU CALLED BROTHER ZORO A WEAK ONE?! YOU CROSS BASTARD!" Johnny cried.

"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON! HE IS..!"

Luffy quickly grabbed on to the two men before they could get themselves hurt. "Stop it! Yosaku! Johnny! Don't intervene!" Pushing the two men down Luffy growled, "Be patient!"

"I can't lose…" Zoro stated.

"TIGER…" Zoro started, unknown to everyone else was thinking back to what Luffy had said, '_That sounds great! The world's greatest swordsman? The King of the Pirates would need no less than that on his crew!'_

What surprised Zoro the most was instead of seeing Kuina like he thought he would; a dark purple head girl appeared staring down, eyes filled with sadness.

"HUNT!" Zoro shouted.

Cecilia screamed out Zoro's name as the small dagger went in to his chest, his blood flying everywhere.

Zoro huffed, but didn't step away from the blade. This surprised Mihawk to no end. "Are you just going to let me pierce your heart? Why aren't you withdrawing?"

"I don't know…I don't know why, but…if I withdrew even a step, I feel like those various important things such as pledges and promises in the past will be shattered, and I won't be able to some back to where I am now…" Zoro wheezed.

"Yes, that's what defeat is about."

Zoro looked down at the blade smirking, "Then, all the more reason I can't withdraw…"

"Even if you'll die?"

"I'd rather die."

Hawk-eye stared at Zoro for a while before pulling the blade out and walking away. "Kid! State your name."

Zoro put two of his swords in a different stance, his other sword clenched tightly in his mouth. "Roronoa Zoro."

Hawk-eye pulled his sword out saying, "I'll remember it. I haven't seen anyone like you in a while, strong one. Thus…as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll sink you using the world's strongest black sword."

"I appreciate it."

"BROTHER! THAT'S ENOUGH! PLEASE STOP!"

"Three Swords Style Secret Technique!" Odd wave like things started coming from Zoro twirling his two swords at Hawk-eye.

Cecilia screamed out Zoro's name as Hawk-eye ran forward shouting, "FALL!"

Zoro ran forward shouting, "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

Cecilia shook her head with tears coming out of her eyes when Zoro's two black swords broke. Zoro put the last sword up standing up. Cecilia broke out of Zeff's grasp and ran forward at high speed like a cheetah.

Zoro stood proud arms out stretched. "What are you…?"

"Scars on the back are the swordsman's shame…"

Hawk-eye smiled, "Admirable!" And with that brought his black sword down on Zoro's chest.

"ZORO!" Cecilia and Luffy screamed.

She stopped running when she heard nothing, as Zoro seemed to fall backwards in slow mode. She reached out her hand screamed Zoro's name, which didn't even reach her ears. Zoro's body hit the water causing a splash, as Hawk-eye put his sword up. She glared at Hawk-eye very angrily just before she slammed her hands on the wood like she was going to pounce like a cat.

Out of nowhere, a strong wind blew around which cause her hair tie to fall out and her long hair rose up in the hair like a cat's fur whenever they hiss.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cecilia started to change into a bakeneko that was completely engulfed with wild blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

Everyone around the area, except Mihawk and Zeff of course, had their eyes widen and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD TO THAT! THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Only one person I know could transform like this. IT'S BLACK VELVET!"

"BLACK VELVET?! YOU MEAN THE BEAUTIFUL BUT DEADLY SWORDSWOMAN?!"

Cecilia roared at Mihawk before she threw her large paw towards him. However, he stopped her attack by one hand. That gave her the advantage to create a fireball from her mouth, aiming it towards him. He saw it coming and jumped out of the way before it hit where he stand.

Just as she was about to run towards him, Mihawk's arm snapped out; punching her in the stomach before she kneeled in pain and changed back into her normal form. She groaned in pain when Mihawk turned her on her back and stepped on her stomach.

She was quick to glare up at the man holding her down snapping, "Get the hell of off me, you bastard!"

Mihawk took no notice and moved to the side a bit Luffy shooting past Cecilia. Mihawk bent down whispering to her, "What do you think you're doing?" Her still purple cat eyes were filled with rage before she, somehow, punched Mihawk in the chest.

The man flew backwards landing easily on his feet unfazed. She got down in a fighting stance. Hawk-eye raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that any way to treat your father?"

"IT IS WHEN HE JUST KILLED ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" She screamed. She turned around when a loud snap came to see Luffy pulled his head out of the wood.

"Don't worry." Mihawk sighed. "I didn't kill that man."

Her eyes went wide before they turned back to her normal eye color and snapped around to the sea. Johnny and Yosaku came out with Zoro in between them, who was gasping for breath. Cecilia was quick to jump in to the water forgetting about Mihawk and swimming to the ship as Usopp helped Johnny and Yosaku pull Zoro in to the ship.

She easily pulled herself up and started giving orders to the other three, like bring bandages, needle, thread and alcohol. Taking a huge swig of the grog, she poured the liquid on the wound, and put the thread through the needle.

She didn't stop once when Mihawk suddenly called, "It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Learn about yourself! Learn about the world! And become strong! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. Surpass this sword! TRY TO SURPASS ME! RORONOA ZORO!"

What he said caused Cecilia to stop and look up at the man. The burning gold eyes burned into her greyish-black eyes. A slow smile came to his face as he stared at her. Without him saying anything, she knew what he meant. She nod slowly at the man who was her 'Father'.

"To think that he got Hawk-Eye Mihawk to say this much…" Zeff wondered out loud.

"Kid, what is your goal?" Hawk-eye asked Luffy.

"King of the Pirates!"

Hawk-eye smiled chuckling a bit, "It'll be even harder than surpassing me!"

Luffy just stuck out his tong at the man shouting, "How would I know when I haven't done it yet?!" Turning back to Cecilia and the others Luffy shouted, "Cecilia, is Zoro okay?!"

"No, he's not okay you idiot! But he's alive! Just unconscious!" She ignored the people around her as they cried blubbering stuff. She jumped a bit when Zoro suddenly raised his hand in to the air, along with his sword.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked worry clear in his voice.

"L…Luffy…Can you hear me?" Zoro huffed.

"Yeah!"

"Did I worry you? You need no less than the world's greatest swordsman, right?" Cecilia bite her lip when Zoro suddenly spluttered, blood shoot out of his mouth.

"Brother Zoro! Please don't talk anymore!" Yosaku screamed.

"I…I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED EVER AGAIN!"

Cecilia sighed as she looking down at Zoro who had tears ran down his face. "Until the day I defeat him and become a master swordsman…I'll never…BE DEFEATED!" His breath hard and ragged Zoro growled, "Got any problems with that…King of the Pirates?!"

Luffy just smiled and laughed. "Nope!" Mihawk just smiled.

"Kid…" Luffy turned to Mihawk who was now glaring at him. "What is Cecilia to you?"

"A friend and a loyal crewmate." Luffy answered.

Mihawk smiled again walking off. "If you hurt her…I won't hesitate to kill you and your crew boy. I want to see you guys again."

Mihawk turned to Cecilia and said, "Also Cecilia; that man you're looking for is at the Grand Line."

She nodded her head. "Thank you…Father." She answered. Hawk-eye just smiled going back to his ship.

"Yosaku, Johnny, help me get Zoro inside!" She ordered. The two men nodded and picked up Zoro who had passed out.

Cecilia picked up her sword that fell off during her transformation and Zoro's sword and followed after them in to the small lounge.

* * *

Putting the swords up against the wall, she had the two men leave so she could concentrate. Slowly, she peeled Zoro's bloody shirt off. Throwing the thing away, she got a bowl and filled it with water. Picking up a towel she walked back over and started to gently washing Zoro's wound. She dipped the needle and thread in the grog, and taking another swig started sewing up the huge wound. Zoro flinched and groaned in his unconscious state.

When she was done sewing up the wound, she poured more of the grog on his wound before chugging the rest. Shaking her head afterwards she bandaged up the man's body and put band-aids on the smaller wounds.

Afterwards when she was all done, she flopped up against the wall next to the swords. Her breath was heavy and was covered in sweat. She wiped off the sweat on her forehead before she stared at the blood on her hands. She looked over at the swords at her side, and stared at her reflection. Blinking once she got back up and washed her hands and forehead in the sink.

Looking over at Zoro, she found him to be dead asleep. Yawning herself she walked over and crawled in to the bed next to him. Staring up at Zoro, she slowly felt herself go in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Pain, was the first thing Zoro felt. The second thing he felt was a warm something at his side. Groaning and opening his eyes, he looked around. It took him a while to realize he was in Johnny and Yosaku's lounge on their ship. It took him another minute to figure what the odd furry dark purple ball next to him was.

"…Cecilia?" He groaned. Instead of answering him, the girl gave a small whine grabbing onto his bandages.

"Don't leave me…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh? Cecilia?" Noticing the girl was shaking, he slowly pushed himself up against the wall and moved the girl so that he could see her face.

His eyes widens when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. This was the first time he had seen her cry. "Cecilia!" Zoro groaned putting a hand up on his hand as pain flashed through his chest.

"Brother…" Cecilia whined. He looked back to Cecilia. "Brother…I'm sorry…brother…don't leave me…please…brother!"

His eyes went soft as he stared down at the crying girl. Scotching back down, he pulled Cecilia as close to me as he could with the wound. "I know, Cecilia. I'm not leaving. Don't worry." He whispered to her.

Cecilia was quick to latch onto him with tears still running down her face. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" was the last thing she said till she went back in to a deep sleep.

He stared down at the girl in front of him. Sighing to himself, he got comfortable and let himself go in to a deep sleep with Cecilia.

* * *

Cecilia stared at the upcoming building, raising an eyebrow at the choice of decorations. "Well. At least we know we're in the right spot." She state, sighing at the building.

Arlong Park was written on the front, a rock gate, tall building, a shark on top with a long nose holding a flag, and palm trees. Staring up at the flag she slowly started recognizing the design.

"Hey! That mark! I recognize it!" The three men turned to her. She looked at them and got a sweat drop. "Did we really have to send Yosaku _swimming_ back?" She asked.

Zoro shrugged, "We had to send Luffy a message and he pulled the short straw." She got a sweat drop before shaking her head.

"Anyway…Nami had a tattoo just like that on her arm."

"Really?" Johnny asked amazed. She nodded. "Strange…I heard that people with that mark were part of Arlong's crew."

She looked down at Usopp and Johnny who were hiding as best they could with still being able to see the coming park. Zoro was just propped up against the stem post.

"Th-that's the place!" Johnny wheezed out.

"So this is the hideout of the fishman Arlong, who came from the Grand Line?! Is Nami really here?!" Usopp asked.

"Sister Nami was on the Going Merry, so let's first see if it's stopped on this island or not!" Johnny suggested.

"G-Good idea!" Usopp agreed.

"We're busting in." Zoro said pulling his sword out of its sheath a bit, not even paying attention to the others.

"W-WHY ARE WE SUDDENLY DOING THAT?!" Johnny screamed.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN FOUND ANY CLUES YET!" Usopp screamed as well.

"WE'RE DEALING WITH THOSE FISHMEN, YOU KNOW!"

"WE GOTTA HAVE A STRATEGY FIRST!"

Cecilia laughed before walking into the lounge, loving how scared the boys were. She didn't know why but for the past day she had been flat out evil to the two boys.

As soon as she closed the door she yelped when she heard something hit it and yelling. Walking back and turning the knob, she pushed on the door. "DAMNIT! YOU JERKS! YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE!" She roared putting a foot up on the door trying to kick it down.

"STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Zoro shouted from right outside the door. "AND YOU GUYS! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! UNTIE ME!"

After a few minutes Zoro shouted, "UNTIE ME!"

"You've been hurt so bad you're nearly dead! Just take it easy!" Usopp's voice came.

"YOU OPEN THOSE WOUNDS AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, ZORO!" Cecilia shouted.

"Just leave this all to me! I'll bring the girl back!" came Usopp's voice farther away from the door came.

Cecilia was confused as to why Usopp's voice held so much bravery in it. She heard Johnny mumbled to something to Usopp. Usopp shouted something more and soon she heard him shout something else. She looked around and walked over to a port hole and looked out just in time to see she pass a dock with three fishmen on it.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the Going Merry, go right on past. Hearing Usopp and Zoro argue about something before she called, "Can you let me out now!?"

"They left us…" came Zoro's dull reply.


	20. Chapter 20

"Heh, Heh! We caught them!" A loud voice shouted.

A different voice shouted, "Huh? It's just him?!"

"Were you banished from somewhere or somethin'?"

"I-I guess…" Cecilia heard Zoro's voice. Just by listening she knew he was mad beyond belief.

"Ah! So you got these injuries from being tortured!" The second voice said.

"Alright! Let's take him back to Arlong for now!" She felt the ship move at a high speed, causing her to fall backwards with a loud bang. "Hey! You hear that!?"

"Something probably just fell down inside."

After a few minutes, she felt the ship slow down again. There was some rumbling around and cursing from Zoro. Leaning up against the door to hear better, she heard someone leave the ship. She yelped when the door was suddenly opened, causing her to fall forward.

"What have we here? Another human!" She growled when she was suddenly picked up. She looked up to see a merman smirking down at her. An awful stench filled her nose when he laughed. "A human girl."

"At least I look more human than you, fish-face!" She snapped.

The merman glared down at her as another walked up.

* * *

With much struggling and snapping from the two fish-men, Cecilia was bound and thrown next to Zoro…actually her face landed in his lap. Noticing where she was, she cried out jumping backwards only to stumble thanks to the ropes.

Looking around, she scrunched up her face a bit at all the merman. The one she noticed the most was sitting down in a chair. He was large, muscular, and light blue sawshark fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair sprouting from the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka, covering his head. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. He had a tattoo on the left side of his chest and another one on his lower left arm.

He was wearing a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, green bermuda shorts, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also had on a lot of jewels: a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems; which got Cecilia curious about how he is wearing them since his hands are webbed but she decided to ignore about it later.

It seemed he and Zoro had been talking for Zoro snarled up at him, "I told you already…I'm looking for a girl! Half-fish bastard!"

A dark look came to the merman's face as he showed his sharp teeth chuckling, "You've got a big mouth for a lowly human. I'll excuse you this time, but never say 'half-fish' again. We fishmen are 'evolved humans' who've gained the ability to breathe underwater. Those fish abilities result in us being superior to you. As proof, we possess numerous abilities that surpass those of humans!"

"Wait a minute…" Cecilia said slowly. "I thought that in the evolution chain, humans evolved from fish/monkeys. So wouldn't that make you merman, like humans who haven't evolved all the way?" She asked after titling her head to the side.

Everyone looked at her including Zoro. "What?" She asked with a confused look on.

Zoro sighed hanging his head before looking back up at the blue fish as it said, "I'd watch yourself girly. You get a warning just like your green haired friend." She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. "Get it through your head that fishmen are the lord of all things! Humans defying fishmen is basically defying the laws of nature!"

She had to control herself when he said that, to keep herself from laughing. Her laughter instantly though stopped when the last person she expected to see walked out of the building.

"I'm sick of those ridiculous opinions of your, Arlong." Nami demanded.

Nami had changed her clothes to a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals

"NAMI?!" Cecilia and Zoro shouted in shock.

"Don't look so stern, Nami. You may be human, but you're exception." Arlong laughed. "You're a skilled surveyor and prized member of the Arlong Pirates! You make truly accurate sea charts for us!"

"I have far more smarts than you guys. It's only natural."

"Hey! Nami! What does he mean 'surveyor'?! Why are you acting all friendly-like with this guy?!" Zoro demanded.

"Oh? Are they acquaintance of yours?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He was just my prey. I swiped a whole load of treasure from them this time around." Nami knelt down in front of the two of them smirking, "To think they'd follow me here, without any idea they've been tricked…Talk about unbelievably stupid."

Cecilia kept looking in between Zoro and Nami and was really confused.

"So these are your true color, huh?" Zoro asked. "After you hated pirates so much before."

"Surprised? It was all an act. Does this make it clear enough?" Nami showed Zoro the same tattoo Cecilia saw on her arm that one night.

"T-That's…"

"I'm a pirate, plain and simple! And a leader of the Arlong Pirates! Well? Now do you see? I was only using you guys from the very start. You had some decent skill, and you were good suckers worth using."

Arlong started to laugh. "So you had them completely fooled! This girl's like a cold-blooded-witch, she'll even forget about her own parent's death for money!"

Cecilia's head snapped back to Nami to see more than one emotion on her face. Sadness, hurt, fear, and anger all there.

"Just chalk it up to bad luck that you crossed her and give up."

"I see. Though it's not like I ever trusted her to begin with." Zoro smirked at Nami saying, "Even if she were a homicidal maniac, I wouldn't be too surprised."

"In that case, could you get the hell out of here?! You're an eyesore!"

Looking over at Zoro, Cecilia could have sworn she saw the gears swirling around in his head. She could only watch as Zoro suddenly threw his body backwards in to the water.

She sighed to herself, hanging her head down to her chest. "And he calls me an idiot…" she mumbled.

"What happened?! Why'd he suddenly jump into the water?!"

"Is someone pulling some kinda lame joke?"

"Banana peel?" Cecilia turned to the last fish-man to speak with an 'are-you-serious' face on.

"No, it's not like he slipped or anything…"

"Then he ran away!"

"No, his arms and legs are tied! He can't swim like that! It's a suicide!"

She turned to Nami with a cold face. "What are you going to do Nami?" She asked while everyone was talking. "He saved your live countless times. Are you really a cold-blooded-witch woman?"

Nami stared at her for a few minutes before running forward her shoes flying back at her. Cecilia dodged the shoes before they could hit her dead in the face.

"That idiot…" She heard Nami hiss before she to hit the water.

Cecilia and everyone else watched the water. Soon enough, Nami came back up with Zoro.

"He's back up!"

"Hey! What's going on, Nami?!"

Cecilia was just about to call out to them when Nami suddenly shouted, "SCREW YOU!"

She hissed, knowing that had to hurt Zolo. A thought suddenly hit her as she shout, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT REOPENING HIS WOUNDS NAMI!" She shouted.

Nami ignored her by picking Zoro up by his throat growling something. Cecilia's eyes snapped open when she punched him hard in the stomach.

'Crap! If she hits him another time, his wound will open for sure!' She watched as Zoro hit the ground huffing and puffing.

Nami walked away from Zoro back towards them, Arlong laughing. "Hey, Nami. What should we do with them?" the fish questioned.

"Lock them up! I'll deal with them myself!" Nami didn't even look down at Cecilia as she passed, and Cecilia didn't look up.

"Arlong! Arlong!" A gruffy voice shouted. Cecilia turned her head and watched as another fishman ran up.

Arlong turned his attention to him. "What is it, brother?"

"I'm sorry! These two had a long-nosed friend with them, but he got away!" The fish explained.

Cecilia knew there was only one man people could refer to as long nose. 'Damn! They found Usopp...wait a minute! That jerk left us!' she remembered.

"I think he might've escaped into Coco Village…"

"Coco Village, huh? Perfect. I have other business there, too. Guess I'll head out for a bit." Arlong smirked an evil glint in his eyes

"Cecilia!" She looked backwards to see Zoro staring hard at her. She didn't need him to say anything to know what he meant.

"You sure?" She asked a bit unsure. Zoro nodded before going back to trying to control the groans from his pain.

Cecilia turned to the messenger fish asking sweetly, "Can you tell me which way Coco Village is?" The fish titled its head before pointing behind him. Her smile grew, "Why thank you."

To everyone beside Zoro's surprise, she easily broke the rope holding her wrist before breaking the ones on her feet. Standing up she smiled at Arlong saying, "Kill Melon head over there and I'll send you all packing back to the Grand Line. Got it, fish-face?"

"Watch your mouth, human! Who do you think you are to threaten Lord Arlong!?"

She smiled at the sting-ray fish saying, "The girl who can kick your ass." Turning back to Zoro she completely ignored the fish around her saying, "You sure you want me to leave?"

"Get going before I kill you!" Zoro shouted, glaring, and huffing.

Pouting out her bottom lip she huffed, "Fine."

Turning to the exit she tilts her head and sees twenty or so fishmen in her way. She put a hand to her mouth holding in laughter asking, "You going to stop me?"

"No one talks to Arlong like that!" one shouted.

"Yeah girly! You're going to wish you were never born!"

"We'll show you whose boss!"

She snort turning to Arlong asking, "If I hurt these guys what would you do?"

Arlong looked up at her that same evil glean in his eyes as was there when he last talked. "I'd kill you."

She stuck out her tongue and teased, "Oh, no! I'm so scared"

Turning back to the one coming fishmen she ran at them. The first one lifted a sword and started bringing it down on her. She quickly flew to the ground, her feet still ahead of her and slid under him. She quickly got up as another shot a gun at her, dodging the bullet and two others. She was easily weaving through the fish-men still smirking. Noticing there were like only six left she got a cruel idea in her head. Jumping up, which for her was pretty low but to normal people was actually quite high; she landed on the first fish-man's shoulder quickly jumping off. Doing a flip her arms out straight from her shoulders, her legs together she had her eyes closed. Doing two and half more flips she landed facing the gate-way doing a perfect landing.

Turning back to the amazed fish-men she smirked, winked at them. She turned back around and blew a kiss with two fingers before shouting, "So long, Melon head!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted at her as she ran.

* * *

Cecilia took a deep breath before letting it out. She ran all the way from Arlong Park to Coco Village and her lungs were begging for rest. She looked around not seeing a lot of people, until she got pretty far in.

There stood quite a lot of people all huddled around one man sitting down. She looked around and found a couple of houses turned upside down.

"Mr. Genzo, you need a doctor!" Someone shouted.

"I'll be all right. I'm sorry…I caused you all trouble…" The man sitting down, apologized with his face in his hand.

"What are you talking about? You're not at fault here!"

"Yeah!"

"But who was that youngster earlier?" This caught Cecilia's interested. She walked up to the group and they didn't even realize she was there, she listened in.

"A friend of yours, Genzo?" someone asked.

"I've never seen him before."

"Umm...excuse me?" She asked. All of them turned to her. "Uh, yeah...this youngster you were speaking of, if you don't mind could you tell me what he looked like?"

"He had curly black hair, wore overalls and had a long nose." She looked over at her answerer to see an average-sized young human woman with light blue hair pushed back with a red ribbon and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed and was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. Furthermore, she appears to be wearing pink lip gloss. "Why?"

Cecilia sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Sadly, that moron is part of my crew. What happened to him?"

"He was just chased out of here by a bunch of merman for hitting Arlong."

Cecilia was too busy getting over the fact that Arlong had beaten her here, to realizing what the woman had said until a few minutes later.

"WHAT?!" She screamed eyes popping out of her head.

"Yeah. I told him not to do anything stupid and-"

"Crap! That means it really was Usopp! Damn! Which way did they go?!" Cecilia demanded. She was clearly not happy at the moment.

"Cecilia."

Cecilia froze in her moment of panic. Turning around she saw Nami walking towards her.

"Nami? Is Zoro okay?" She asked.

"That fools fine. He got loose." She gave Nami a small smile.

"What's going on?" The blue haired woman asked. The people all around Cecilia were walking away, confusing her a bit. "You never walk right through the village…"

"I heard a loud sound…Arlong, huh?" Nami asked.

The man, who everyone was asking if he was okay, didn't say anything or look up as the two girls walked past him.

Cecilia stared at the old man getting a good look at him. The old man had a pinwheel that was spinning on his hat and a lot of scars on his face and body. He was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants.

She walked towards the man asking, "Mind if I sit?"

The man looked up at her and saw that he had dark eyes and a mustache. The man nodded and she flopped down next to him.

"So..." She said out loud looking for a conversation. "I take it everyone in this village doesn't like Nami."

"What is it to you?" The man asked not rudely but bluntly.

She chuckled with a tiny bit smiling, "She's part of our crew...or she was. Not sure anymore. I was just sent here with the others to bring her back. The Captain doesn't like it when his friends leave."

The old man stared at her as she stared at the sky. "You're...a pirate?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"If you were able to bring Nami back...what would your Captain do?"

"Greet her, more than likely hug her, not even bother with the reason she left, then head for the Grand Line. That's his dream. To become King of the Pirates. He's an idiot...but a good man. Don't worry, I know what your think. But he would never dream of hurting Nami. Luffy doesn't care about one's past, he just cares that they're good people. Heck he doesn't even care really when he asks people to join his crew. He forced Nami too. She didn't even have a choice really." She laughed at all the times Luffy had just been so blunt at saying 'you're part of my crew now get used to it'.

"Funniest thing is if she had just left he would have left her alone. But now she's part of the crew he won't just let her go like that. You know what I mean?" She looked up at the man, and saw he was a bit confused. Chuckling again she said, "When you meet him you'll understand."

"What's your name girl?"

"Cecilia. Also known as Black Velvet. You?"

"Call me Genzo."

She nodded her head and stare up at the sky again. "Mind if I asked about the pin-wheel?"

Genzo took of his hat and watched as the said pin-wheel turned in to the wind. "...It was to make someone laugh."

Cecilia stared at him and knew he was thinking back when times were pleasant. She could tell from the way his eyes and even his face had seemed to soften. She smiled a bit before getting up and dusting herself off.

She looked around seeming to be forgetting something but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Shrugging she started off saying good bye to Genzo. He didn't answer her still in his own world. Putting her hands behind her head she started off down the road, eyes closed in a relaxing manner.

* * *

"Cecilia!"

Her head shot up as she heard her name being called by a familiar swordsman. Turning around she watched as Zoro ran up to her. She looked at his shirt which was an opened, navy blue shirt decorated with light blue whirlpools.

"...Nice shirt." She snorts with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up. Is this the thanks I get for getting your sword back?" He said after he pulled out Cecilia's sheathed sword.

Cecilia surprised him by snatching the sword out of his hands and rubbed her face against it. "Oh, my poor sword! I'll never leave you again!"

An anime sweat drop appeared on the side of Zoro's face. "Um…Where's Usopp?"

She stared at Zoro her face slowly turning in to realization. "Usopp..." She said slowly. Her face snapped in to panic as she shouted, "Crap! I totally forgot about him!"

"You idiot!" Zoro shouted down at her his teeth turning sharp, stress marks all over his head. "Come on! We have to find him!"

"He was being chased by fishmen the last time anyone saw him!" She said running towards Zoro.

"Are you talking about long nose?!" someone asked.

Cecilia and Zoro stopped running in front of Genzo. "He's in Arlong Park by now."

"What!? Usopp's in Arlong Park?!" Zoro shouted.

"He just said that dumbass!" She shouted at Zoro.

"Yes. He was just captured."

"Damn! I missed him!" Zoro growled taking off running again with Cecilia right beside him.


End file.
